Flashbacks
by MingHing
Summary: Rory and Logan have been friends ever since they jumped off the building together at the LDB.What will happen when Rory wants more then the no strings attached set up that they have now? What will happen when everyone else finds out? LDB related. R and R
1. I'm with Robert!

Flashbacks

By MingHing

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, although ASP is locked in my basement right now…what did you say Amy? Oh, I am JUST KIDDING! Although I wish I wasn't and you're face was PRICELESS! HAHA! Anyway…Enjoy the show…err story!

Dedicated to my sister Lexi, without you, this story would still be in the caverns of my mind!

As Rory Gilmore sat on her bed thinking, she was disturbed by a loud thump from her closet. She slid the mirror open to reveal a picture in a classy silver frame that had fallen on the floor. As she picked it up she smiled. It was a picture of her mother Lorelai and her boyfriend Luke. They were at his diner when Rory had taken the picture. They looked so happy together. Then Rory, with the picture still clutched in her hand, went to her desk, picked up her phone and pushed number 1 on her speed dial.

"Hello?" A bubbly woman in her middle thirties asked.

"Hi mom." Rory said as she sat down on her bed after setting the picture on her desk.

"Hey Hun, what's up?"

"I'm just calling to see how your make up date with Luke went."

"It was a success." Her mom said cheerfully. "How was your date with Robert?"

"Completely insane you won't believe the evening I had." Rory answered still blown away from what had gone on last night.

As Rory told her mother what had happened, last night's events came flooding back into her memory…

_Flashback_

_"Where are we going? LOGAN!" He pulled her in to a corner of the room away from the table her and Robert were sharing. _

_"You look great." He said looking into her unbelievably beautiful cerulean eyes. Wow did she look good. She looked even sexier then the real Gogo. _

_"Thank you." she said a little annoyed that he pulled her up from her table. She could tell that he was drunk from the way that he was acting not to mention that when he had come up to her, he had kept taking gulps of his drink after each sentence he spoke. _

_Then Logan had tried to give Rory a long, rough, passionate kiss but she pulled away _

_"Logan stop!" she said in a low whisper for only him to hear_

_"Right so how have you been?" He asked nonchalantly trying to cover up the fact that he had been jealously staring her down the whole night._

_"I've been fine." Rory said a little frustrated that he just changed the topic. I mean didn't he know that they both had dates and that they couldn't have a make out session there. And wait a minute, didn't Logan just seen her yesterday?_

_"Good. Schools good?" He asked still trying to play it cool_

_"School's hard." She said a little confused and annoyed that he was asking all of these random questions. Why was he talking about school anyway? Was this his idea of small talk? He had to resort to school? That's pretty sad. God Logan did look hot though. No, no, no Rory get those thoughts out of your head! Your out with Robert remember? Keep telling yourself that he is ugly. He is an ugly butt-faced miscreant. _

_"Well it's suppose to be hard, it's grooming you for life." He is an ugly butt-fa… oh God it's not working!_

_He pushed his lips to hers again a little more roughly this time before he broke away._

_"Make you into an upstanding citizen?' He asked this time playing with her a little bit._

_God-fearing Christian she replied playing with him back._

_"Habitual recycler." He said in a husky voice, craving her lips on his again._

_No being able to stand it any longer he starts to give her a mind-numbing kiss…_

_End of Flashback_

"He was so jealous!" she told her mother smirking at what she just said. I mean when did Logan Huntzberger get jealous? Never, until now.

"Wow Hun that's great." Lorelai said still worrying about what her sheltered daughter had gotten herself into. The only times she had seen Logan were when he was undressing Rory at her grandparents renewal and when he was sitting across the street from where she and Rory were standing, kissing another girl.

"What's a matter mom, you sound down?" Rory asked concerned for her mother.

"No, no I'm just busy. So Logan was jealous, huh." Lorelai asked her daughter trying to distract her from picking up on her uneasiness toward the whole no strings attached agreement Logan and Rory shared.

As Rory finished her conversation with her mother she told her about how Logan then made plans with her for tonight and even made plans with her for twice that coming week. Though as she was talking to Lorelai about Logan she still got the feeling that she was a little sad or disappointed about something. Oh well she thought, maybe Michele was being difficult again in the inn or maybe he was still gloating about getting someone to offer more for the trailer he had won on the Price is Right.

"Ok I'll see you later mom, bye!" Rory said before pressing the end button on her phone.

She then lay down on her bed and started to remember the rest of the conversation that she and Logan had that night…

_Flashback_

_"We can't do this here Logan!" Rory hissed as she broke from the magical kiss not wanting to stop, but knowing she had to. _

_"Your right lets go." he said not knowing what he was saying _

_"Go where?" she asked questionably_

_"Your place, my place, lets take a train to New York, spend the night in the plaza." it was getting a little ridiculous, but he wanted to get the point across._

_"We can't just leave, we have dates!" What the heck is he thinking! _

_"I don't like this!" Why won't she go with me! _

_"Like what?" What is he talking about? What doesn't he like? _

_"You here with Robert." Do I have to spell it out for her! _

_'You're here with Whitney" he is having such a double standard! _

_"I know!" He said defensively. _

_"So what's the problem?" She asked, not sure where he was getting at._

_  
"The problem is that you're here with Robert and its bothering me and I don't like that its bothering me." Oh no I sound like a jealous boyfriend. _

_"Sorry do you want us to leave?" What a jerk, he can't always have what he wants. _

_"No, I want us to leave you and me." Stupid Robert, why did he have to take her to Finn's party any way. Every thing was fine until I realized that seeing them together bothered me. I hate Robert! _

_"I can't do that." What an imbecile! I came here with Robert. I would never "ditch" him especially because of the way Logan is acting now._

_"Oh you want to spend the rest of the night with Robert instead of me?" Why can't she just dump Robert? It's not like he's any thing special. I totally beat him last time at poker…doesn't she remember that?_

_"I came here with Robert." She said loudly trying to make her point across._

_"So dump Robert I hate Robert." He deserves it. He thinks that he is God's gift to man' kind. A little rejection would do him good._

_"He's YOUR friend." How can he say that about his friend!_

_"So I still hate him." Stupid Robert!_

_"Logan you're the one who said…." She said stressed out at the situation _

_"I know what I said." Logan interrupted a little annoyed that she had such good memory._

_"Ok then I have to go. I have a date. Enjoy the rest of the party." You have a date too…remember…Whitney? Maybe you should do the responsible thing for once in your life._

_And with that she walked back to the table Robert was sitting at…_

_End of Flashback_

Ring, Ring, Ring

Rory shook her head out of her daydream realizing that someone was calling. She ran over to her desk and answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ace!"

"Oh Hi Logan." She said happily. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering what you were doing on Thursday?"

A.N. Hey guys! Hope you liked my first chapter! Please, Please, Please review…I am anxious to see what you all think!


	2. Pickles and Ice Cream

A/N Here is chapter two. Enjoy!

Chapter 2 Pickles and Ice cream

Rory was in her room sleeping, when there was a loud noise, like a stampede of wild buffalo, on the other side of her bedroom door. Waking up, she looked at her clock, which read 5:45 am. Annoyed that she had been disturbed, Rory got out of bed and walked into the common room that she and her roommate Paris Geller shared. She was about to go back into her room, when something caught her eye. When she turned around, Rory saw Doyle, her editor/roommates lover, completely naked except for a pair of black men's socks and a pair of Rory's pink fuzzy slippers. She then put her hand to her face (like you do when you're shading your face from the sun) and quickly looked at Doyle's feet, since they were the only part of him that was clothed.

"Doyle!"

"Uh, oh hi uh Gilmore, what brings you here?"

"I live here!"

"Right. (He clears his throat) So……are you done with your article?"

"That's not important right now. What's important is why are you wearing my slippers and why are you naked?"

"Actually Gilmore there is a funny story about that…"

"I have the whipped cream and pickles. Oh hi Rory. Paris said nonchalantly. Why are you up so early? Doesn't your first class start at 10:15?"

"Ya, it does and I was hoping to sleep in but Doyle woke me up and now I will have nightmares for a month and why is Doyle wearing MY slippers!"

"When they didn't answer, Rory, with a horrified look on her face ran back into her room and slammed the door

"What's her problem?" Doyle said obliviously

"She's not a morning person." Paris said back

Since Rory could not go back to sleep after that, she took a shower, picked up her already clean room, and went over her notes for class. She couldn't bare to look at the article she was working on for the YDN because that made her think of Doyle, and when she thought of Doyle, the image of him in his birthday suit was just to gross and disturbing for words.

By the time she was done, it was 9o'clock. Even though it was still too early to go to class, she needed to get out of her dorm, so she decided to take a walk around the campus and maybe stop for coffee.

Checking to make sure the coast was clear, Rory bolted out of her Dorm room so that she wouldn't run into Doyle or find out why they wanted pickles and whipped cream at 5:45 in the morning. She shuddered at the thought of that.

Rory had walked to the coffee stand, ordered her Carmel Macchiato, and was sitting on a bench next to her world history class, when someone came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped nearly spilling her drink but managed to keep it from falling out of her hand. She turned around to find a smirking Logan sitting where she was sitting before he had disturbed her.

"Hi Ace!"

"Logan, you scarred me! I am really jumpy this morning!"

"Why, who are you hiding from?" He said jokingly

"Actually Paris and our omnipresent editor."

"Doyle? Logan said confused. "Why?"

"Lets just say I saw something that I am really sure I shouldn't have seen this morning, involving him and Paris."

"You mean you saw them having…" Logan said with big eyes

"No, And thank God I didn't!" Rory interrupted. "I saw Doyle naked."

"You what?" He said with a mix of amusement and terror on his face

"Exactly what I said. I heard something, I went out to see what it was, and there he was completely naked except for a pair of socks and my slippers, which I still need to talk to Paris about by the way."

"Wow! When you said that your life wasn't boring you were right."

"And I just am afraid to go to the YDN to day because I know HE will be there and I don't think that I can look at him the same way again!"

"I'm sorry to here about that but at least when we go to breakfast it will help you to forget about them and hey I'll even walk you there and keep Doyle busy so he doesn't see you".

"That's nice of you Logan, wait breakfast?"

"Ya remember I asked you what you were doing today and you said nothing. So I then asked you if you wanted to have breakfast at 10 this morning?"

"Oh shoot I remember that. I'm sorry Logan I have a world history class at ten fifteen so I…"

"Come on Ace, that class is so boring, why don't you just skip it for today."

"Logan I wish I could but I can't. How about I meet you here at 11.45 and we can go to lunch?"

"Well ok Ace since you just LOVE history, I guess Colin and I can go out to breakfast, since I'm sure Finn will still be asleep."

"Thanks Logan."

"Sure Ace but you better get an A in that class."

"I am."

"Great then you can miss it today!"

"Logan!"

"Just kidding Ace. Well I got to go so I can catch Colin before he leaves."

"Ok see you after my class."

"Bye!"

After her class, which was incredibly boring, Rory went to the bench that she had agreed on meeting Logan at, and decided to check her messages. One was from her mom, just asking how she was, one was from Marty, telling her that he given Paris the dvd that he borrowed from her and the last one was from Lane, calling her to talk about Zack. As soon as she deleted the last message she saw Logan walking up to her.

"Hey Ace."

"Hey Huntzberger."

"Ready to go?"

"Yep, ready and waiting."

"Well then right this way."

He ushered her to his car and opened the door for her.

"So where are we going?" Rory asked as Logan got into the car.

"I heard about this great little Italian restaurant that just opened up in Hartford."

"That sounds great!"

"Ok then it's settled, we're going there."

As they left the parking lot they started to talk about little things like the weather, the news and pretty soon they were in a deep discussion over a book that they had read called War and Peace By Leo Tolstoy. By the time they had gotten to the restaurant, Rory was crying because she was laughing so hard.

"We're here." Logan said as he pulled into the parking lot of the little restaurant.

"Great, I'm starved." Rory said as Logan helped her out of his SUV

They walked up the front steps, opened the door and looked around. It was nothing that Rory had ever seen before. It was fancy but not too fancy, marble floors and beige wallpaper sporting a fleur de lis pattern. Logan and Rory walked up to the hostess. She smiled and told them and told them that they could be seated right away. A waiter showed them to their seat and took their drink order. When the waiter left Logan looked up at Rory.

"Actually Ace there is a reason why I wanted to meet with you today."

Rory looked up from the menu she was reading to look into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Well um you see." he stammered

"I don't like this arrangement." Rory blurted out before she could stop herself

"I… wait what?"

"I don't like this whole no strings attached thing!"

"Uh wait you don't."

"No. It's really weird."

"Weird, why?"

"Its weird when I see you with other girls and its weird when I see you get totally jealous when you see me with another guy…"

"Hey that was one time and I wasn't jealous."

"Ok keep telling yourself that."

"Look Rory I don't want to fight with you about how you thought I was jealous…"

"But you were!"

"Fine I'll admit maybe I was a little jealous, but there is a reason why I was."

"Oh and what is the reason?"

"The reason is because I don't like this agreement either, I didn't like to see you with other guys and most of all I don't like seeing you with Robert"

"Doesn't Robert fit into the 'other guys' category?"

"No I don't know where he fits in to."

"Wow you really don't like him do you?"

"No I don't but that's beside the point. The point is I want shoelaces!"

"What?"

"Shoe laces! Oh I guess I mean strings whatever they're all the same. Anyway, I want the whole package, Rory. I don't want you dating anyone else but me. And I don't want to date anyone else but you."

"Logan, I'm not sure you can do the whole boyfriend thing."

"Come on, Ace! If I say I can, then I can."

"Logan, you have a hundred girls on speed dial, you even keep a second bathrobe in your closet for overnight guests!"

"That is all beside the point. You are unhappy with the situation, right?"

"Right."

"Fine. I've rectified the situation. Problem solved."

"No. Problem not solved."

"Hey, if I say I can do this then I can do this!"

"Logan, I'm not sure you can."

"Rory, I'm sure I can."

"Well at least one of us is."

"Rory, why don't you believe that I can do this?"

"I don't know Logan, I'm just not sure if you can leave your old single life, girls and everything, to be with me."

"Rory, I'm Logan Huntzberger. I can do anything."

That following night, Rory stared at her reflection in the mirror. The electric blue dress did match her eyes but it was too casual for tonight. She needed something special because she really wanted to impress Logan's parents. She looked back into her neatly arranged closet, picked through some of the dresses until she finally found the perfect one. It was black and just ended below her knee. With sparkly black beads and elegant black lace it was the most suitable dress she had, to go to the Huntzberger's house for dinner.

Checking the time, Rory found that she had twenty minutes before Logan was supposed to pick her up. She grabbed her black cardigan, purse and coat, walked over to her coach and set them next to her. After trying to watch news, pacing back and forth in her dorm room, and drumming her fingers on her desk, she picked up one of Paris' "Spiritual Woman" magazines and started to flip through it. But as she skimmed through the "Anger is not the Answer." article she found herself recalling the unexpected way the invitation to the Huntzberger's House come about.

Flashback(ALL thoughts are from Rory ONLY.)

"I have the paper over…" Logan said walking into his dorm with Rory behind him.

"Well, look how long you make a girl wait for you." A petite blond haired girl in a frilly white dress said, getting up from the couch she was on.

"Honor..."Logan, said generally surprised ._Oh great another of Logan's one night stands. Rory thought_

"Do you really think you're worth it?" _Humm. I wonder what she wants._

"Honor what are you doing here?" _As if you don't know. _

"I am apparently begging for some affection." _I just bet you are._

Honor walked over and hugged him.

"It is so good to see you!" _yep you definitely are._

"You too." _Apparently he is to._

"Uh listen Logan maybe I should go." Rory said uncomfortably._ I guess there is no need for me here._

"What? Oh sorry, God I just... uh, Rory this is my sister, Honor. Honor, Rory Gilmore." _Did he just say sister? Now don't I feel stupid_.

" Sister? Really? Oh well, nice to meet you." Rory said _Wow I didn't know Logan had a sister. _

"It is nice to meet you too." Honor said politely. _She's nice._

"What's the occasion?" Logan asked as he closed his dorm door. _Ya why are you here_

"My ring is." She flashes a gold ring with a huge diamond that is on her finger at him. _Wow that ring is gorgeous. _

"Holy..."He said as he glanced at the ring. _Apparently Logan agrees with me. _

"It happened last night." Honor said gleefully. _Awww how romantic_

"Josh finally gave in, huh?" Logan said playfully. _Her fiancées name is Josh. Nice name. Wonder what he looks like._

"Stop it! Josh was lucky I ever looked at him in the first place." Honor said scowling at him. _Logan's such a tease._

"Well, congratulations. Tell Josh that the bachelor party's on me." Logan said leaning against the sofa armrest. _That'll be one heck of a party._

"This is exactly what I want. You planning the bachelor party. Listen, I need a favor, I'm going to tell them tomorrow night at dinner, and I need you there for support." Honor said, walking over to sit across from her brother on the sofa. _They're really close, it's cute. _

"Come on." Logan protested. i Why doesn't he want to go? _If she were my sister I would want to go._

"I backed you up when you wanted to take a year off school and sail around the world. I wired you the money when you sunk the yacht, and..."Honor said about to name off her long list of things that she did for him._ Hey that reminds me of what Doyle told me. Oh no Doyle, great now the image is back._

"Okay, Okay - I'll be there." Logan interrupted looking over at Rory._ Ha Ha, he thinks I dont know about_ _Fiji._

"Thank You, I love you, I love you, I love you. Okay. Now I can breathe and focus on you. Hi." Honor said turning to Rory.

" Hi." _That was easy._

"I'm sorry I totally am blanking...Your name is...?" Honor said trying to remember her name.

"Rory. Rory Gilmore."_ Hey I sound like James Bond_

"Yeah. Rory's my..." he paused, "...girlfriend." Logan said before looking at Rory. _Wow he actually said it. It only took him about 15 seconds. _

"Would you like to sit down and have me get you some water?" Rory said with a huge smirk on her face.

"I'm fine." Logan said playfully scowling at her

"I'm sorry, did you say 'girlfriend'?" Honor said standing up with her mouth open. _Apparently she is surprised. _

"Yes." Logan said sighing because he knew what was coming next. _I wonder if Logan has ever had a girlfriend before_

"It's new." Rory confirmed

"Oh My God! I have never heard him call anyone his girlfriend before! Well, Alyssa Milano, but that he was ten and in a weird "Who's the Boss" phase..."Honor said babbling._ Well, I guess she answered my question._

"Time sure flies when you being pushed out the door." Logan said getting up and started pushing Honor toward the door. _Wait a minute, Logan went through a "Who's the Boss" phase_

"Okay, I'm sorry, listen, you must come to dinner, too." Honor said looking back at Rory. _What_

"Oh, uh..."Rory said stuttering. i What do I say, what do I say/i

"No really "girlfriend", says the whitest woman in the world, come. Please come. It will make it more festive and distracting. _Ha ha, she's funny. I want to go but we haven't talked about it and…_

"We'll see" Logan said staring at his sister. _Saved by the boyfriend._

Honor walks over to the door.

"Well bye Rory, it was nice to meet you." Honor looks at Rory.

"Bye, you to." Rory says back. _I hope I see her again. _

"Bye Logan." Honor smiles and looks at her brother.

"Bye Honor."

Honor opened the door and left.

"You don't have to go Rory, my family is a lot to handle."_ Does he not want me to go_

"No it's ok, I mean if you want me to go."

"Of course I want you to come, I'm just not sure if you can handle them. They're a lot of work." _I can handle them._

"Its ok my grandparents are hard to handle too…"

End of Flashback

There was a knock at the door and Rory was startled out her thoughts. She picked up her things and quickly got up to answer the door. Little did she know that opening that door was the start to a very long evening.

A/N Please Review! I really want to know what you think. I enjoyed writing this chapter.

To see a picture of Rory's dress that she wears to the Huntzberger's house, go to the Address below.

http/store.


	3. After the Dinner from Hell

A black SUV pulled up into the student Yale parking lot and parked. Logan got out and helped Rory out of the huge car. The quiet couple both walked slowly toward Rory's dorm. Neither said a word, but focused on the never ending cement sidewalk.

Logan was still in shock. He couldn't believe what had gone on during dinner tonight.

Rory was waiting for Logan to say something. She also was thinking about the dinner and why the Huntzbergers didn't like her.

Just then Logan stopped at the hallway that led to Rory's dorm.

"Uh, do you think that I could drop you off here? I see a light on, it's probably Paris and I think I've had enough crazy for one night.

"Umm, sure." Rory replied in an understanding tone.

"I'll call you."

"Tomorrow?"

"Uh, yes tomorrow."

With that, Logan gave Rory a peck on the lips and walked away, looking emotionally drained. Rory strolled back to her dorm and sighed. When she was inside, she locked the door, went to her room, sat on her bed, and got out her phone to call her mother. It had been one crazy night.

Meanwhile Logan walked around Yale, still caught in deep thought. His mind kept going back to the dinner from hell that Honor had made them go to. "Why oh why did I have to bring Rory. It must have been terrible for her to just sit there while mom and grandpa were jumping on her, telling her that she isn't good enough. They don't know her and they go and judge her. That is so typical of them! I should have seen this coming. I guess since she is a Gilmore I thought that they would be happy. Huh trophy wife. I don't need some woman I don't even love, planning events and charity functions for me to attend or host. Their trying to control every aspect of my life. Next their probably going to tell me what foods I can and can't eat. This is ridiculous!" he thought.

Suddenly he froze. "Rory!" he whispered and started hurrying back to her dorm.

When he got there, he stopped, controlled his breathing and knocked on her door.

"Logan?" Rory said in a surprised voice when she answered the door.

"I'm Sorry." Logan apologized.

"For what?" she said still a little confused.

"I was in shock about what happed tonight but I shouldn't have left you like that!"

"It's ok"

"No it isn't! You were put through the same hell I was put through tonight. There was no excuse for me to leave you like that."

"Oh, well then um I forgive you."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat."

"Sure let me just grab my coat." Rory said with a huge grin on her face.

"Ok." Logan said with a big smile of his own fused to his face. He loved when Rory was happy. When she was happy he was happy.

"Let's go." Rory said as she returned with one arm in her coat and the other holding the same purse she had during the infamous dinner.

"Let's go." Logan repeated as helped his girlfriend put the other arm of her coat on.

They then closed the door and walked out hand in hand smiling and talking about where they were going to go eat.


	4. Choosing a date

Things were going well for Rory and Logan. They had been together for about a week and everything was fine. The day after the Huntzberger dinner, Logan's father, Mitchem Huntzberger, personally came to YDN to apologize to Rory, for his family's actions the night before. He then went so far as to offer her an internship at one of his local papers. Rory had declined at first, thinking he was giving it to her just because of his wife and fathers actions at dinner. But he convinced her to take the internship, telling her that it was the chance of a lifetime and that she shouldn't care how she got it. She then immediately started looking things up about Mitchem, like that he was second of four children or that he was a Yale undergrad. She was so excited for next Monday because that was when she would start her internship by shadowing Mitchem.

Rory got out of her car, which was parked outside of the Gilmore mansion, walked up to the familiar elegant wood door, and rang the doorbell. A petite blond maid answered it. She then took her coat and told her that her grandparents were in the living room. As Rory walked into the living room, she sighed. "Here we go again, another Friday night dinner." she thought.

"Hello Rory." Emily and Richard said and Rory approached the Living room.

"Hi Grandma! Hi Grandpa!" Rory said as she walked up to her grandparents and embraced them both in a hug.

"How have you been?" Richard asked

"Oh fine Grandpa. I just finished another article for my editor Doyle, just before I left Yale to come here." Rory replied

"Really?" Emily said "What was it on?"

Rory was just about to answer when Richard gave her the usual club soda that she always has at her Grandparent house.

"Thanks Grandpa." Rory said "Actually Grandma it was on the new teacher at Yale.

"Oh yes." Richard replied. "I've heard a lot of wonderful things about him. He sounds very qualified. Has his PhD in chemistry, studied in Germany for three years, taught at a lot of prodigious schools there, even some in Austria and Italy."

"Yes Grandpa that's right." Rory replied.

"Dinner is ready Madame." a French maid said.

"Excellent. Well Richard, Rory, lets all go to the Dining Room. We are having Duck." Emily said standing and starting to walk into the dining room.

After the Duck was served, the three Gilmore's started to talk more about Yale, the paper and Richard's work. There was then a silence as Richard poured himself some more wine.

"I recently got an internship from Mitchem Huntzberger." Rory said proudly

"Oh. That was nice of Logan to get you it." Emily said

"Um, Mitchem Huntzberger gave it to me himself." Rory said

"So how about that, He just called you up, your reputation of excellence proceeded you…"Richard said

"Well he came by Yale actually. I had met him when I had dinner at his house and that…"Rory started to say.

"Dinner? Emily asked, what dinner?"

"The one that Logan took me to…"Rory explained

"At the Huntzberger's house?" Richard asked

"Well, yes."

"When?"

"About a week ago, I guess."

A little while later, Logan was reading a book for a class he was taking in his dorm. He had just gotten to the good part when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Listen. You're going to get a note from the Gilmore's sometime soon. It maybe in the mail or it maybe hand delivered tonight. For all I know a carrier of pigeons could be flying to your room as we speak. You might want to open your window." Rory said

"Why is a carrier of pigeons heading over here?" Logan asked

"They want to have you for dinner."

"Oh."

"They're flipping out about it. She's sending an apology for being so remiss as to wait one whole week from when I had dinner at your house to extend an invitation. I mean their losing it, so I'm calling to warn you and I want you to know I didn't suggest us having dinner with them or encourage it in any way and I definitely didn't refer to you as my "b" word in front of them or even imply it in any way cause you know I'm really happy with the way things are going and I don't want any pressure put on us and I'm sorry and I think I said that and that's it." Rory rambled

"What are the odds of getting out of this?"

"Pretty much zero."

"Then let's do this."

"Really?"

"Ya, it won't be so bad."

"You are a true gentleman." Rory said relieved

Suddenly Rory heard a slam coming from Logan's phone.

"O my God, what was that."

"Carrier pigeon, poor thing, should have opened the window."

"Not funny."

"Kind of funny."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Rory hung up and went back to her chair in the dinning room and started to pick at her food.

"So did you get a hold of Logan?" Emily asked as she hurried up to Rory with a planner in her hand.

"Yes and he said that he would love to come." Rory exaggerated

"Perfect. Now all we have to do is pick a day. Richard?" Emily called.

"Yes Emily?" Richard said walking up to her from his den with is planning book in his hand.

"He has agreed to come."

"Wonderful." Richard said. "Now about a date."

Richard sat down by Emily and started to talk to each other about appropriate dates.

Rory just put her elbow on the table and leaned against her hand. This was going to be one very long night.


	5. You had a debutant ball, Ace?

Emily Gilmore was sitting in her huge living room, going over details on the Logan Huntzberger's dinner, when the phone rang. She got up and went to the side table where the beautiful antique phone was located, and answered it.

"Hello this is Emily Gilmore." The older woman said

"Mom, its Lorelai." The person on the other side said

"Lorelai?" Emily asked "Why are you calling?"

"Can't a woman call just to say hello to their only mother?"

"Lorelai, seriously why have you called?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I will be coming to Friday night dinner this week."

"Oh."

"Ya, I just wanted to call so you knew to set another place setting for me, because I'm coming on Friday."

"Yes I would assume that another setting would need to be set, since you're coming."

"I just wanted to make sure you knew that I was coming on Friday."

"Yes Lorelai, I know you're coming, you just told me about 500 times that you are coming on Friday." Emily irritably said

"Well I just thought you should know."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you want to come?"

"Um, I don't know."

"Does it by chance have anything to do with Logan Huntzberger's attendance this Friday?"

"Logan's going to be there to? What a coincidence."

"Look Lorelai, if you come tonight that means that you must come to Friday night dinners on a daily basis. Do you understand?"

"Um… well… Mom…"

"Lorelai, if we see you on Friday, you have agreed to my demands, but if we don't, then you are free not to come to the dinners if you like. Goodbye Lorelai"

"Bye mom"

**_Thursday 12:51pm_**

Ringggggg…..Ringggggg

"Hello?"

"Hey Ace"

"Oh hey Logan, what's up? Those reports need to be given to Mark."

"What?"

"Oh it's nothing, I was just talking to Richardson about some reports that he had."

"So I'm guessing that you like working for my dad."

"Ya I do!"

"That's great." Logan said sarcastically

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, it's just great that you like him."

"Logan, your dads really nice, we get along."

"That's great."

"I can tell that you're lying, Logan, you are talking with your lying voice!"

"My lying voice?"

"Yes."

"And what may I ask, is my lying voice?"

"You talk really fast, your sarcastic and you are to optimistic."

"What if I'm just naturally optimistic?"

"Huntzberger, even I know you aren't!"

"Ok I just don't feel safe with you trusting my dad. He is a mean, hurtful, arrogant, evil…"

"Logan!"

"What! It's true!"

"Logan, your dad is really nice and plus he has a high up job. He does own the magazine you know."

"Ya I do….but still."

"Logan you don't have to worry, I will be fine."

"Ace…"

"I'm serious Logan."

"Ok but if anything happens I will kick his…"

"Logan!"

"Ok ok but I just want you to know that I will."

"Its so sweet that you care."

"Of course Ace, anything for you."

"Anything?"

"Did I say anything? What I meant to say was…"

"Too late! "

"Uh oh what did I get my self into?"

"I will tell you later. Oh and don't forget to meet me at my dorm tomorrow at 7 pm for the infamous dinner."

"Ah yes, with Emily and Richard."

"That's the one."

"Yes I will."

"Ok, Logan I will talk to you later. Your dad just left me a post-it to meet him for a meeting."

"Then by all means, run like the wind bulls eye."

"K bye"

"Bye Ace"

_**Friday 7:29**_

Rory rang the door bell and a tall, skinny maid with raven black hair answered it.

"Hello Miss Gilmore and Mr. Huntzberger. The Gilmore's are in the living room."

She then took their coats and Logan and Rory followed her through the foyer and into the living room. When they got to the living room the maid announced that they were here, and then left to dust upstairs.

"Hi Grandpa, Hi Grandma."

"Rory, Logan, you're here."

"Mom, this is Logan. Logan, this is my mom, Lorelai."

"Hi Logan, it's nice to meet you." Lorelai said in her polite but I don't really like you, voice

"Hi Lorelai it's very nice to meet you to."

"We are going to have dinner half an hour early today because this imbecile of a cook made it early, even though she knows that we eat every Friday at the same time."

"We can just have our drinks with our dinner if that is alright with you, Logan?"

"Oh that's fine Emily, I don't mind."

"Well thank you, Logan." Emily said "Why don't we all go to the dinning room then."

**_Later that evening_**

"So Logan, how are your parents doing?" Richard asked as the maid took their dinner plates away

"Fine Richard. My father just bought another paper and my mother has just finished redecorating our house."

"Well, that is wonderful." Richard said

"Your mother told me that your sister is getting married." Emily said, thinking about the word _marriage,_ and how it would be nice if Rory and Logan had one of there own.

"Yes my family has been busily preparing for Honor's wedding."

"That reminds me of Rory's debutant ball. She looked so beautiful, like a princess. It was unfortunate though, that that Don fellow was accompanying her. To bad Rory had not met you sooner Logan."

Logan almost chocked on his water.

"His name is Dean, Grandma."

"You had a debutant ball, Ace? Logan asked trying to hold back laughter."

"Ya um my grandparents thought that it would be good for me to do."

"Yes. I'm so glad that she did it. She was so perfect." Emily said still fanaticizing about Rory and Logan's wedding.

"To bad I wasn't there. I would have loved to see it." Logan said, as he looked at Rory with amusement in his eyes.

"Well Logan I think we have a tape of it. Would you like to see it?"

"Oh Grandma I don't think that Logan would…"

"Emily I would love to see it." Logan interrupted. He wanted to see this .It was too good to miss.

"Yes I think it is an excellent idea." Richard replied. "Rory you did look so charming that day."

"Ya Mom, I really want to watch it. I love when Rory did the twirling bit." Lorelai added.

"MOM" Rory said in a soft yell.

"Sorry Hun, this is too good to pass up"

"Well then, this way Logan." Emily said as she stood up and directed him to a sitting room with a large TV hidden in a armoire.

"Oh no, Mom." Rory wined

"O come on Rory, it won't be so bad."

"It's easy for you to say. You're not the one who is going to be publicly humiliated in front of her boyfriend."

"Publicly?"

"You know what I mean"

"Rory, Lorelai, are you coming?" Emily said

"Come on Rory." The faster we get in there, the faster it will be done.

Rory just groaned and Lorelei pulled her by the arm into the sitting room and sat her on the love seat next to Logan while she sat on the couch next to Emily. Richard pressed play and Rory groaned again. She started to count down the minutes to there departure.

Logan and Rory are standing in the foyer with their coats on. Emily, Richard and Lorelai are next to them. Lorelai's eyes are red from laughing so hard that she cried. Logan has a big grin on his face. Rory opens the door.

"Bye Emily, Richard. I had a wonderful time."

"Bye Logan, It was nice to see you again"

"Bye Grandma, Grandpa. I'll see you next Friday"

"Ok dear. We'll see you then." Emily replied

Logan and Rory walked to his car. Logan helped Rory in and went to the drivers seat and got in. They then drove out the Gilmore mansion gate.

"And you thought your dinner was bad." Rory grumbled as she put her seat belt on.

"I liked it a lot. I didn't know that you had a debutant ball. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I new if I told you, you would make fun of me like you are about to for the rest of the night."

"Oh but you looked so pretty in the dress"

"Logan" Rory whined

"An your mom was right about the twirling, your are good at it"

There was a five second pause and then Logan burst out in laughter

Logan it's not funny! Rory said but pretty soon she was laughing too.

"Will I ever live this down?" Rory asked

"No I don't think so."

"Great." Rory sarcastically replied

"I cant wait to tell Steph, Colin, and Finn."

"Logan you better not."

"Come on Rory!"

"No!"

"But I can't keep secrets from my best friends!"

"But I can."

"Fine."

They drove in silence for a little while until they both started laughing again.

Authors note: R and R PLEASE! Finn, Colin and Stephanie will be in the next chapter. Ooh and before I forget, Rory is best friends with Finn, Colin and Stephanie also!


	6. To be or LDB:that is the question

Chapter 6 "To be or LDB that is the question"

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks ever so much for all of the reviews! You guys are awesome! But I want to tell you that I fixed the review thing so everyone can review, not just members. So after you finish…..please……reviews make my day! Well ok I also want to say that the whole boat hijacking thing and Rory dropping out will not happen in my FanFic cuz I don't like that Rory did that! It made me sad. LoL well enough with my babbling, on with the chappy! Ready…set…READ!**

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

It was Monday morning and Rory was walking through the Yale campus, in dire need of caffeine. She had been running around all morning with a splitting head ache. Rory finally spotted a coffee kiosk and ordered a large black coffee. She needed as much in her system as she could get. As she sipped the steaming cup of dark goodness, her head ache slowly left her and she was back in the halls, dashing to get to her next class so she wouldn't be late.

Rory stepped in a cool, rectangular room and sat in a seat with 3 minutes to spare_. My mom would be proud. _She thought, smiling to herself. Just then, a familiar blond, sat down next to her.

"What Ya smiling about Ror?" she said while rounding up her golden locks and tying them back in a neat ponytail.

"What? Oh, hey Steph." Rory said, coming out of her thoughts

"Were you thinking about Logan again?" Stephanie joked, winking

"No, not _this_ time." Rory said with a laugh. "I was just thinking about how I thought that I was going to be late."

"Oh Ror, your never late to class." Stephanie replied as she got out her notepad and blue writing pen.

Rory rolled her eyes and smiled. While Rory was never late, Stephanie was the complete opposite. She was always late and made it a habit to ask Rory for the first couple pages of her notes to copy.

"I'm surprised that you're on time."

"Well Ror, I wanted to talk to you before class started."

"Really?" Rory asked in a hushed tone as the professor entered the room. "What about?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you will come to lunch with me and the boys today." Stephanie questioned in an equally matched tone.

"Sure."

"Great!"

"What time?"

"Right after this class. We can drive together in my car since I know where the place is. We are going to meet them there since our class gets out 10 minutes after theirs."

"Ok. Where are we going?"

"Um, it's called Raquel's Eatery. It's about a couple blocks from here, pretty close to Yale."

"Sounds great!'

"Umm k"

The two girls looked at their professor who had already started on his hour long lecture. They scribbled notes ferociously on their pads to keep up with his motor of a mouth. Stephanie had once asked Rory if their professor needed to breath. By the way he talked; he looked like he could live his whole life without ever taking a breath.

Every once and a while Rory would glance at the clock For some reason she was really excited to go to lunch with Logan and the gang. She hadn't seen him for two days because she had been so busy with homework and studying for finals. They started tomorrow for her and went till Friday. She had 2 each day until Friday when she only had one. Logan, Finn, Steph, and Colin all had the same number of finals also on the same days so it made it easer to plan when they would go out and do things based on the test schedule.

After class, Stephanie and Rory drove over to the Eatery and met the Guys. They had been holding a booth and had already ordered his, Colin and Logan's drinks.

"Hey Guys, were here." Stephanie said, getting next to Colin while Rory sat down on the opposite side, next to Logan.

Logan gave Rory a quick peck on the lips and then asked her and Stephanie what they wanted to drink, while waving down the waitress. After they ordered, everyone began to relax and get into conversation.

"So Ace, how was your class?"

"It was terrible; Professor Slowtalk talked faster then usual today."

"Kind of ironic that his name is Professor Slowtalk and he talks so fast, isn't it luv? Finn said

"Ya I know, it is. I can't believe that I had him last year and I get cursed with him this year. Steph said

"Seriously, I think I needed a rewind button when I had him." Colin said

"Ya. Logan Agreed. "Oh Ya, I forgot to tell you guys that Ace, was a debutant.

"No!" Steph said her eyes growing large.

"Logan, I told you not to tell them!" Rory said a little annoyed.

"No you just told me not to tell them that you had a ball." Logan grinned. He was known for finding the loophole in their arguments.

"Wow Hun, didn't know you had it in you." Finn replied while trying to stifle a laugh.

"Ya Rory, Who new?" Colin said.

"Oh My Gosh, Ror" Stephanie said before she broke out in a mad rush of giggles.

"Steph it's not that funny." Rory huffed

"No…its not….that,… it's…..just….I can't imagine…..you …in….one of those dresses… dancing around…a POLE!" Stephanie said, laughing between words.

Rory sent Stephanie a death glare, but she didn't see it because she was still laughing.

"You got to admit reporter girl, it is kinda funny." Colin said with a giant smirk plastered to his face.

"Am I the only one who doesn't find it the least bit funny? I mean come on; I did it for my Grandparents. Its not like I was counting down the days until it came." Rory said

"Sorry luv, I think you're outnumbered in this category. But…do you think you still remember the dance, because I would love to see it." Finn said laughing

The rest of the lunch went on with Rory finally getting to change the subject. Every once and a while someone would make a joke or two about Rory probably looking like Mary from the _Mary Had a Little Lamb_ nursery rhyme or something but Rory would just shrug it off and talk about something else. She loved her friends, but they were starting to get annoying.

After lunch, they said their goodbyes and Stephanie dropped Rory back at her dorm. Then she went to Logan's dorm to talk to him about something that couldn't be discussed in front of Rory. When she got to his dorm, she knocked and waited for him to answer. When the door opened, it was Finn and he let her in.

"Don't get me wrong Steph, we love seeing you, but didn't we see you a couple minutes ago?" Finn asked

"Of course you did Finny, but I have to talk to you three about Rory." Stephanie said while sitting down.

"Rory; why?" Colin asked while he and Logan made their way to sit by Stephanie on the coach.

"Well it is concerning the LDB…Stephanie said.

"No!" Logan said immediately

"But…" Stephanie started to say

"You know the rules Steph." Logan replied

"I just want to help…" Stephanie said.

"You can't!" Finn said

"Ya, Steph, Its tradition!" Colin replied

"But it's coming tonight, she won't have enough time to prepare, you know Rory, she needs at least 2 weeks." Steph said in one breath.

"She will be fine; she's a Gilmore, isn't she? Logan said.

"You better be right Huntzberger!" Stephanie warned

"I Promise." Logan said.

Later that night, Rory was back in her room studying, when someone knocked on her door. She didn't move at first, but when they knocked again she got off of her bed, went over to her dorm door, and opened it to find no one there. As she was about to close the door, she looked down to see a large white box with a envelope taped to the top labeled "RORY". She took the box inside and opened the envelope. Inside there was a letter with only 6 lines on it. It said:

_Meet us in front of Profesor Slowtalk's room this Friday at 11 pm._

_Wear something very comfortable_

_Bring an overnight bag with everything in the box included._

_In Omnia Paratus, _

_The Life and Death Brigade_

_P.S Don't ask questions, you will find out what you need to know on Friday._

Now Rory was really curious. She opened the cardboard box carefully and inside there were very strange things. There was some average sized rope, 500 dollars in cash (in different bills), small cans of spray paint in red, white, blue, and brown, a fairy costume in her size, a book called _Shakespeare's Greatest Work_, and many other random items. Rory sighed, putting the contents back in the box and setting it with her card, which she had placed on her desk. She wasn't exactly sure what everything meant, but she was sure of one thing, what ever it was, Steph, Finn, Colin and Logan were the main people involved.


	7. The Five Founders part 1

**A/N: I just want to say that I don't own Disneyland or the Haunted Mansion ride and I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

**Chapter 7 The 5 Founders: Or Their Descendants That Is... Part 1**

Previously on Gilmore Girls...

_Meet us in front of Professor Slowtalk's room this Friday at 11 pm._

_Wear something very comfortable_

_Bring an overnight bag with everything in the box included. _

_In Omni a Paratus,_

_the Life and Death Brigade _

_P.S don't ask questions, you will find out what you need to know on Friday.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………_

**_Friday 10:45 pm_**

Rory, dressed in a blood red shirt and midnight blue jeans, locked her dorm door, before setting off to her Social Science classroom, which was Professor Slowtalk's room. She was very irritated and just a little bit disturbed from all that was happening. The day after she received the LDB note, she had called Logan to find out what was going on. But every time she called him or any other of her 3 best friends, for the matter, their voicemail picked up. This had been happening all week. Even today, after Rory finished her Social Science Final, Stephanie had mysteriously vanished and Rory knew that something was definitely up. As she walked to the room, she sighed and started to dig through her stuffed backpack, in search of something to snack on. She had packed all of the items that were in the box the brigade had given her, along with clothes, essentials, some maps, food, a compos, a pad of paper and a pen. She wanted to make sure she was ready for any thing because I mean just look at their catch phrase. She definitely could be doing _anything_ tonight and for who knows how long. As she arrived to her destination, she started to get really nervous and paced back and forth in front of the classroom door. All of her unanswered questions played in her head.

_Where were they going and why did she have to go, she's not a member. __Why did she need these random items? __What were they for? Why wouldn't Logan, Steph, Colin and Finn pick up their phones? Why did she have a costume and were they actually going to make her wear it?_

She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down when, a Yale student came up next to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ahhh!" Rory said, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized

"Its ok" Rory replied

"Are you _Rory Gilmore_?" He asked, reading the name on a manila envelope he was carrying.

"Ya, why?" Rory asked with a little hesitation in her voice. Now she really was nervous.

"Um, some guy came over to me and asked if I would give this to you." The guy said, giving the envelope to Rory before turning around and walking back toward his dorm.

"Thanks." Rory called out, but the guy couldn't hear her because he was to far away.

Rory stared at the envelope, almost scarred to open it. She contemplated whether just to go back to her dorm and pretend none of this ever happened but she was really curious and her reporter instincts took over. She felt something weighing down the usually light material and opened it to find that it revealed a small skinny note book. She flipped through the pages and came across another envelope in the middle of the book. Inside, the letter said:

_Go to the Yale parking lot. _

_There you will find a limo with Frank standing right outside of it. _

_Give him the note and get in the back._

_He knows where to go._

_Sincerely,_

_The LDB_

_P.S don't ask Frank any questions._

"Are you kidding me?" Rory said. She felt like she was going on a wild goose chase, although, she had to admit that it was kind of exciting.

When she got to the parking lot, there were only about 20 cars there, including a black limousine. She ran over to it and greeted Frank, immediately giving him the note that she had previously received. He looked at it and then smiled, nodding his head and then shutting the car door that Rory had then gone through.

**_11:43 pm_**

Rory had been driving in the limo for 30 minutes now and she was starting to get restless. Every 4 minutes she would ask Frank something, forgetting about what it had said on the note, and he would just smile, telling her that they would be there shortly. She was going to go crazy if someone didn't answer her soon. She started to drum her fingernails on the window next to her impatiently. She really wanted to know what was going on.

5 minutes later they pulled up to an old mansion. It reminded her of a haunted one, because it was a dark charcoal color and had a large wooden sign in the front yard that said _"Trespassers will be prosecuted." _Frank opened her door and helped her out, telling her that they were there. He then told her to knock on the front door of the house.

"Are you sure that I will be alright? I went to Disneyland in California when I was younger and went on this ride called the Haunted Mansion. It's where you ride through all of the rooms in a freaky ghost house and a crystal ball tells you that you're going to die. That ride is so scary, it always freaks me out. And this house looks just like the ride. I'm not going to go in there and get locked in the crystal ball room, am I?" Rory babbled.

"I don't think they have a crystal ball room in that house." Frank said chuckling to himself.

"Well ok, but if I end up trapped or something, then we need some kind of code or something. Ya know, to let you know that I am in trouble." Rory said glancing a scared look back at the house.

"I don't think…"Frank started to say.

"Spaghetti!" Rory interrupted.

"Excuse me, miss? Frank said utterly confused.

"That will be our code if I need you."

"Miss Rory, I'm sure that you'll be fine, especially with Logan there and everything."

"Logan's here?"

"Miss, you will be fine I promise!"

"I get it! You weren't supposed to tell me that, but you goofed and now you're trying to cover it up!"

Frank just winked and got back in the limo. Meanwhile Rory sighed and walked up to the dimly lit house and knocked on the door. The door opened and the butler showed her in without saying a word. Inside, the floor was made of a beautiful cream colored marble and the walls were an elegant, creamy milk chocolate color. He motioned for her to follow him and he led her to a set of brown double doors and opened them. Rory walked inside a dark ballroom and the lights slowly rose to a dim setting. She gasped and took a step back. The entire LDB was standing in two lines, one on either side of her, with lit candles in each of their hands. Directly across from her, behind a long rectangular table, were none other then Logan, Stephanie, Finn, and Colin.

**A/N: I am deeply distraught by the lack of reviews! You Guys, come on! I really need your help because the more you review, the more I am motivated to write. I guess since you guys don't like it so much, then maybe I won't continue the story. I work hard to write these chapters and _most_ of you don't even help me by reviewing them!  It makes me so sad. I don't know… I am going to have to think about it. Its all up to you guys to convince me.**


	8. the Five Founders part 2

**A/N: WOW I am so touched and surprised by all of the reviews! I didn't know that so many of you like my story! Since I know how much you like it, I will definitely work on it. I am so happy! Thanks for the reviews you guys and please keep them coming they are such a big help! (one of the reasons why this came out so much earlier then I thought it was going to come out is because of them.)**

**Nessy**- Ya the items are really random, but there is definitely a reason for all of them…

mochaddicted79- I will totally have some Rogan action in there soon, I promise, in fact, you might even see a little in this chap, hint…hint.

Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13-I can't answer those questions but I can tell you this, your questions will all be answered in this chapter, well… most of them, and she will be doing some very strange things.

riotgirllina-the chapters are about to get longer…you can count on it!

emeraldeyezcu- yes it is. I'm going to make this a supernatural / Gilmore Girls crossover. **Just kidding** LOL I am scarred of SN even though it is good…I don't really like the whole ghost thing. Plus I'm not good at writing crossovers.

**Well…on with the chapter.**

Chapter 8** The 5 Founders: Or Their Descendants That Is... Part 2**

Rory quickly scanned her eyes around the huge ballroom. It had a magnificently high ceiling and a gorgeous, golden chandelier hanging down from it. The walls were a delicate peachy rose color and there was rose molding a long the top of it. The floor was a dark cherry colored wood that looked so smooth, that a marble dropped on it, would never stop rolling. On the wall facing Rory, the long table was covered in a silky soft looking white fabric and had many different sized boxes of the same color, on it. There were also a stack of white envelopes with the LDB initials on them sitting next to Logan. On each side of the table, there were dozens of crystal candle holders with the cream candles that the brigade members were previously holding.

"Rory Gilmore," Stephanie said in a serious, business like tone, "Welcome to the 115th grand assembly of the Life and Death Brigade."

There came a roar of applause from the brigadiers but it died down after about a minute.

When it was silent again, the 4 friends looked at Rory and smiled. Rory, meanwhile, was in complete awe over the sight and was very intrigued to find out more about her reason to be here.

"Many years ago, 5 friends from Yale, decided to make a brigade. They laid down rules and regulations as to what it could and couldn't do according to what they believed in." Colin started.

"Each person chose one thing that they believed in, to act as one of the 5 things that the brigade stood for. They were: loyalty…Logan said

"Justice," Colin said

"Making Friends" Stephanie added.

"Living in the moment," Finn said

"And Intelligence." Logan finished.

"They then used these, as guidelines when making choices, choosing members, or just living life as a brigadier. They lastly chose a name that would represent everything that they were, and something that everyone would never forget. They called it…" Finn said.

"The Life and Death Brigade." The Four said, together.

"And lastly when they graduated from Yale, and another descendant went there, they passed the tradition and leadership of their position over to them. We are four of the five descendants. Vanderbilt," Stephanie said.

"Huntzberger."

"Rockefeller."

"Rothschild"

"and Gilmore." They all said.

"Rory Leigh Gilmore, you are the Fifth Founder's descendent in the Life and Death Brigade." Stephanie said.

Rory swallowed hard. She was completely shocked and bewildered. Know one had ever told her before that she was the descendant in a brigade, let alone the Life and Death Brigade.

"Not every one has wanted to become a member when called. By becoming the 5th leader, you will take on many responsibilities. Rory, are you willing to do that?" Logan asked, a little nervous to her answer.

Rory tried to speak but her mouth was too dry. She softly bit her tongue to revive some of the saliva back in her mouth and said "Yes, I am."

Logan grinned and let the breath that he was holding, out.

"When a person becomes a member, they must go through a certain number of tests to make sure that they are right for the LDB. But, since you are a founder's descendant, you must do something even more difficult. You must do the 5 tasks that represent the 5 things that the LBD stands for." Colin said

"Do you want to see if you are capable of being in the LDB by doing these tasks, Rory Leigh Gilmore?" Finn asked.

"Yes, because I want to become a member." Rory said a little more confidently.

"Very well Rory, here is what you are going to do and the rules." Stephanie said smiling.

"There are 5 challenges which are based on the 5 founders. Each challenge is made up of 1 task and 1 test. In order to find out what you must do for each test, you must do the task to receive your answer." Colin said with a grin plastered to his face.

"Each challenge must be completed by midnight." Finn said.

"You must only use what we gave you." Logan said.

"You get 1or 2 more items that you must use for the challenge that it is for." Stephanie said.

"You can not tell anyone except us, that what you are doing is an LDB challenge." Colin said.

"You have to do exactly what it says on each card we give you." Logan said smiling. He knew it would be one interesting week.

"You can't get help from the LDB, including us." Finn said pointing to himself, Logan Steph and Colin.

"And lastly, after each challenge is done, you must go back to this mansion and report to this room." Steph said.

"For each Challenge, You will be accompanied by that Founder's descendent, meaning one of us. For the Gilmore challenge, you may choose between the 4 of us." Logan said winking at Rory when no one was looking.

"In these Boxes, there are the additional items that you will need for each challenge. We will give them to you before each challenge begins. These 5 envelopes hold the information you need for each task." Colin said, holding up the envelopes.

"We will start tomorrow at 10:30am, so everyone get your rest and meet us here at that time. Everyone is dismissed. Finn said

All of the LDB left the ballroom to go up to their assigned rooms. Rory walked up to her friends, still with a look of astonishment on her face.

"Oh my God, you guys! Why didn't you tell me?" Rory asked.

"Don't blame me Ror; it was the boy's faults." Steph said in mock anger.

"We couldn't tell you luv, it is against the rules." Finn said.

"Ya Ace, you should understand. You love rules." Logan said, walking up to her and putting his arm around her waist.

"I do not!" Rory defended.

"Sorry to break it to you Rory, but you do." Colin said smirking.

"Well, we all really should go to bed, come on Col, Finny. Steph said, walking over to the door.

"Wait, I sill…" Rory said, wanting to know more about what she had to do.

"Sorry Ror, not till tomorrow." Steph said, hurrying out the door.

"But…"Rory said, but the three left before Rory had a chance to ask her question.

"Sorry Ace, like we said, it would be against the rules if we did." Logan said while they both walked to the door.

"That reminds me, is that why you didn't answer any of my calls?" Rory asked

"Wow Ace, you really are smart! Logan joked.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, funny boy." Rory said sarcastically.

"I try." Logan said dramatically.

"What did you do this week?" Rory said changing the topic.

"I missed you, Ace." Logan said

"Really? How much?" Rory asked.

Logan looked at her and kissed her hard on the lips. Rory was surprised but kissed him back. Ten minutes later, Stephanie came back into the ballroom to get her purse, when she saw them making out.

"Oh Rory, you and lover boy over here can do that some other time." Stephanie said, leaning on the door frame.

Rory and Logan pulled apart, and Logan looked a little irritated but Rory just blushed.

"Right now I have to show you where your room is so you can get to sleep and be ready for tomorrow." Stephanie finished, while grabbing her purse that was by the door.

"Night, Lover Boy." Rory joked as she followed Stephanie out of the door.

"Night, Ace." Logan said smiling at Rory.

Rory winked at Logan jokingly before turning out of the door, grabbing her backpack that was by the stairs, where the butler put it, and climbing up the stairs to get to her room.

Logan felt butterflies in his stomach as she winked back at him before exciting the room. He has never had butterflies in his stomach from being with a girl before. He always thought that only a girl got them. He felt different when he was with her, really different. Could it be that he was falling for her? _No, that's ridicules._ Logan thought as he walked out of the door and up to his room. It couldn't be, could it?

**A/N Hey, it's me again! How did you like it? Please Review and tell me!**


	9. Switching Slides

**A/N: Thanks once again for the fantabulous reviews. I love constructive criticism, so thanks for that to. You guys are the best! Ok, I have a little problem though that I need your guy's help on. Well, I need you guys to help me by telling me what TASK Rory should have to do for Steph's challenge. I know everyone else's Challenges and all but the TASK for Stephanie is just not coming to me. If you have any suggestions, I would LOVE to hear all of them. Well, thanks ever so much in advance. You guys are always a great help.  
**  
mochaddicted79- Yes I totally agree with you! I too thought about that. I promise that I will not have Logan be in denial that long at all (muahahahahahaha).

**Keep on reading...  
**

**  
**Chapter 9** Switching Slides  
**  
Rory found it very hard to sleep that night, because of what had gone on a couple hours ago. She was so excited about what she had to do, but on the other hand, she was extremely nervous. She had never done anything remotely like this before, and she was scared that she would not finish the Challenges. At about 4:30 am, she finally fell into a conscious slumber.

Logan on the other hand, fell asleep right away, but had a very strange dream that made him wake up at around 5 am. He dreamt that he and Rory had gone to a party when someone broke in and kidnapped her. He screamed out her name as he chased after the kidnappers, but they got in a car and left. He took some random persons car, and drove after her like a maniac. He was freaking out; he looked insane. He caught up with the car and demanded that they give her back, but they pulled out a gun and shot and killed her. Logan woke up with beads of perspiration on his face and panted like he was out of breath. He didn't sleep for the rest of the night.

At 9:30 am, Rory's alarm clock rang, and she grumbled out of bed to take her shower. As she shampooed her hair, she remembered what was happening today and began to hurry to finish her shower. When she got out, she finished getting ready. She decided to wear a pair of black pants and a white blouse with a pretty burgundy sweater over it. The sweater hugged her body in all the right places to make her look very pretty and very sophisticated looking. She grabbed her matching burgundy purse and went downstairs to meet with the other LDB members. She had decided last night, while she was trying to get to sleep, that if she needed anymore items from her backpack, that after they gave her the Challenges, she could go up and get what ever else she needed.

When she got downstairs, the entire LDB was sitting in the Ballroom, eating breakfast. Rory walked inside the room and sat down next to Stephanie and Logan who were munching on eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

"Hey Ace." Logan greeted after he finished his bite.

"Hey Logan." Rory said back, giving Logan a peck on the lips.

"I'm glad you're up Ror, Finny and Col still haven't come down yet." Steph said as she got up from the table to get more food.

"Ya hungry Ace? Cause the buffet is over there." Logan said, pointing to a table in the corner.

"Great, I'm starved. I will be back in a minute." Rory said, walking to the buffet table.

Just then, the 2 remaining brigadiers came into the ballroom, walked up to the table Logan was at, and sat down.

"The party has officially begun. Colin and I have arrived." Said a loud, Australian voice.

"Thank God for that." Logan said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm doesn't become you, mate." Finn said hotly.

Logan rolled his eyes and kept eating his food. His dream was still bugging him. He wasn't sure exactly what it all meant. He knew that it had to do with his feelings for Rory, but he was confused over them as well. He knew that he love spending time with her, and that every morning when he woke up, he thought about her. He never had to do much with Rory, as long as they were together, he was happy. He never liked to go to a party, unless she was there and every time he heard a love song on the radio, he always thought about her.

"Oh My God!" Logan said, his eyes opened very wide.

"What?" Finn and Colin said together, confused about their best friend's sudden out burst.

"I think I'm in love with Rory." Logan said, lowering his voice a little bit.

"Really?" Finn said, a little shocked at the news.

"Well, well, well, Huntzberger has finally fallen." Colin said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh My God, Are you serious?" Stephanie said as she sat down at their table.

"Steph, where's Rory?" Logan questioned.

"Don't worry Huntz; she didn't hear your little confession of love. She is over there, next to the coffee machine, getting herself some." Steph said pointing to the edge of the table where Rory was standing.

Logan visibly relaxed and started eating his toast. When he looked up, he saw three pairs of eyes watching his every move.

"So, when did you know that you loved her?" Steph asked.

"I just figured it out now. And you three better not tell Rory. I want to." Logan warned.

"Of course we won't." Stephanie said.

Rory looked over to her table. Her 3 best friends were all crowed around Logan with excited looks on their faces. _I wonder what their talking about._ Rory thought as she grabbed her coffee and walked back toward the table. She kept looking at Logan. She realized that he was the only one with a kind of surprised look on his face. When he looked back at her, she felt her heart start beating faster and her mind go blank. They looked at each other for about 5 seconds until she looked away. She started to panic. _What the heck is happening to me? _She thought. _Why am I acting like this?  
_  
"Get a hold of your self Gilmore. Calm down." She told herself, as she exhaled a breath.

Rory sat back down at her table and everyone was staring at her. Then about 2 minutes later they all went back to eating their food, while Finn and Colin snuck some off of Rory's plate.

"Finn!" Rory said, hitting his hand away.

"What! I'm not that hungry, and anyway, Colin was doing it to!" Finn said.

"Great friend you are." Colin said sarcastically to Finn.

" Col, if I'm going down, so are you." Finn replied.

"Ok, you guys, its time to get this show on the road." Stephanie said standing.

"But I haven't finished eating yet!" Colin said standing.

"Here, now come on." Stephanie replied giving Colin some toast before rising and going over to the main table in the front of the room.

The 3 guys followed her as Colin finished his toast. When they were up there, the LDB stopped talking and turned to face the four. Stephanie glanced at Rory. She was looking at Logan with a smile, but when she looked over at Steph, her face suddenly got pink and she looked down at her feet. Stephanie smiled. _Well, well, well._ She thought.

"Ok Everyone, It is time for Rory's fist task." Stephanie said, moving toward the table, that the boxes were on.

"Rory, Colin is your companion today since the first challenge is the Rockefeller Challenge." Logan said.

"Yes. So Rory, please come up here." Colin asked.

Rory stood and walked over to the table he was at. Colin gave Rory a small box and an envelope.

"Rory, remember that you have until midnight, to finish this entire Challenge. This card that you hold in your hand is the task to help you find out what to do for the test." Finn reminded her.

"Are you ready?" Colin asked.

"Yes, I think so." Rory replied.

"Then, let the Challenges begin." Stephanie shouted.

All the LDB cheered as Rory and Colin walked out of the ballroom door. When she was in the hallway, she looked at Colin.

"Am I aloud to open this now?" she said, pointing to the box and card.

"Yes, when ever you like." Colin said smiling at Rory.

"Ok." Rory said, eagerly ripping the envelope open.

The card said:

_Go to a movie theater._

Buy a ticket for the movie Just Like Heaven.

Find a way to sneak into the film room and switch out that movie, for the movie in the box.

Watch the film and it will help you to figure out what your test is.

Good Luck

And,

In Omni a Paratus 

_  
_  
"Ok, now how am I supposed to do that?" Rory asked as she reread the card.

"It does sound a little bit tricky, doesn't it?" Colin asked, smirking.

"Oh, shut-up Colin. I can do this. I just need to think about my strategy." Rory said reading the card for the third time.

"Well, it's almost noon, how long do you want to think for?"

"Shoot! Are you serious? Let's go." Rory said, pulling Colin out of the door.

**Saturday 12:39pm**

Rory and Colin drove to a near by movie theater and parked the car. They got out, walked to the ticket booth, and Rory bought 2 tickets to see _Just Like Heaven_. Then they walked inside and went to their movie. When they got there, they climbed up the stairs until they got too the last row and sat down in 2 of the seats.

"Ok, the move starts in thirty minutes." Colin said, checking his watch.

"Perfect, it will give me more than enough time." Rory said.

Rory and Colin stood up and turned around. There was a black door right behind them that said Employee's only. Rory opened the door very slowly and looked inside. No one was there, so they both snuck in. She looked around the room. It was covered with shelves and shelves of different films. The wall with the door had a little window which had a giant, black movie projector in front of it. Rory looked at the box that she was carrying, and opened it. When she looked inside, she saw a big roll of film, like the ones that were on the wall.

"Shoot, I was hoping it was like a DVD or something." Rory said as she walked up to the projector.

"That would make things a whole lot easer, I imagine." Colin said leaning on a bookshelf.

"I don't know how to work these kinds of machines." Rory said, walking around it.

" I guess they can't be that hard." Colin said.

Rory turned her leg, to move it closer to her, when she banged her knee on the table that the projector was on.

"Ouch!" She said, grabbing on to her knee.

Colin let out a wail of laughter.

"Colin, shut-up, or someone will hear us." Rory said as she continued to look at the projector while babying her knee for a second.

Rory's knee "healed" and she pressed a couple buttons, to try to figure out how to work the projector.. She found a handle bar that released the film it was currently holding and pressed it. The lever moved toward her and she slid the film out. Just then, she heard voices, and saw that the door handle was moving.

"Shoot." She said. "Colin, come over hear."

Colin and Rory ran under the desk just as the door opened, and 2 employees came in.

They walked over to the projector and noticed that it had no film in it. Meanwhile Rory saw that she left her film right by the projector.

"Hey James." one employee said. "Where is the film for the next movie? Didn't you put it in already?"

"Ya, I did." The other said.

"Well it's not here."

"Um, yes it is, its right there you moron!" The employee said pointing to Rory's film.

"Oh, I saw that!"

"No you didn't."

"Whatever."

Rory looked at Colin with a triumphed look on her face.

"Ha! I got it in."

"Yes, but now you have to watch It."

"But how are we going to get back to our seats?"

"I don't know, it's _your_ task."

"But these 2 morons won't leave!"

"I guess they won't, hum." Colin said. He was having too much fun messing with Rory.

Just then, Rory thought of something. She reached in the desk and took a stapler out. Then she threw it on the other side of the room.

"Man, what was that?" one employee said.

"I don't know. One of the movie films must have fallen. Come on, let's go pick it up." The other said as they walked to the other side of the room.

"Come on!" Rory whispered as she and Colin tiptoe towards the door. Rory opened it and was about to leave when one of the employees saw them.

"Hey, no one is aloud back here."

"Sorry, I thought it was the bathroom." Rory said as she and Colin ran out the door.

The employees just looked at each other.

When Rory and Colin sat back in their seat, the theatre was beginning to fill up.

"What time is it, Colin?" Rory asked.

"Umm, it's five after one." Colin said after looking at his watch.

"Ok, they should be starting the movie any minute now." Rory said.

And right on cue, the theatre got dark and Rory's movie began to play. There was a Legally Blond trailer that played first. A commercial for West wing came next. A commercial for Law and Order came after that and finally a Just Legal commercial played. Rory had a pen and was writing on the box that previously held the LDB film. Colin watched as she hurriedly wrote down a premise of what the movie or TV show was about and the characters that were in it.

After the film finished, they quietly got their things, stood up and exited the theater. When they were outside, they got back into Colin's car.Now all Rory had to do was figure out where she had to go and what she had to do. This was going to be very difficult.


	10. Guilty as Charged?

**A/N: Hi everyone! So sorry that I took so long to update! It has been a very hard chapter to write and I have had a lot going on lately. I guess you guys didn't like the last chapter very much. I really did but…I guess u didn't. Oh well! And in a later scene, which I'm sure that you will all recognize was inspired by legally Blond. Well R and R PLEASE!Thanks**

Chapter 10: Guilty As Charged?

**Saturday 1:51 pm **

Rory sat in Colin's car determined to find out what her test was going to be. She memorized what she had written on the box, carefully making sure that she reread every detail. She wasn't exactly sure what she was looking for, but she knew that it would come to her, sooner or later.

"Well, they all have to do with the law." Rory said thinking out loud.

"Ya, that's true." Colin said trying to be as vague as possible.

"And they all have to do with cases, 3 of them dealing with murder."

"Ok"

"And some of them have to do with young lawyers."

"Ya and Reese Witherspoon was hot in that movie."

"In all the shows, they are fighting for justice."

"I love the part when she was wearing that bikini."

"And isn't Justice one of the 5 things that the LDB stands for?"

"She is hot, but so are her friends."

"Then maybe I have to go to a court room, but why?"

"I really have a thing for blonds."

"Court room….one having to do with the Law and….Murder"

"You know Steph is a blond."

"I got it! I have to be a lawyer for a murder case!"

"She really turns…what?"

"I figured it out."

"What is it?"

"I have to be a lawyer for a murder case."

"Now, you have to tell me where you have to go."

Ok I think because…wait…Stephanie does what to you?"

"Huh? Ooh nothing."

"Colin, after I finish this challenge, I am going to finish talking to you about what Steph does to you."

"What are you talking about?

"Hum, I think you know."

"I am very clueless on this subject."

"Whatever. Anyway, we need to go to a court room that deals with murder cases."

"Yes, you are correct, but what is the name of it?"

"The name?"

"Ya."

"Ummmm...Oh I know! The Place is called _Orders of the Law _and we have to go to the _Legal Wing._

"Yes! Now, look behind your seat."

Rory put her hand behind her seat and felt around until she found a big manila envelope that was taped behind her chair.

"Has this been here the whole time?"

"Just about."

"Huh, that's weird." She said opening the envelope. Inside there was a packet of information about what Rory had to do to complete her challenge. She had to prove that a woman that is being accused of murder is innocent. But, what Rory didn't realize was that everyone of the jury was against that woman.

"Her name is Missy Johnstine and she is from California. She is being accused of first degree murder. They say that they found her with her dead best friend in her arms. She was arrested and put in custody." Rory read out loud as Colin drove to the_ Orders of the Law_ building.

"Are you nervous, Reporter Girl?" Colin asked.

"Yes and …well yes I am." Rory said.

"Just remember, that you need to make everyone think that you know what you're doing, even though you don't have a clue what to do."

"Thanks for the burst of confidence, Colin."

"I know that you will do just fine, Ror."

"Oh? And what makes you say that?"

"Well, I did fine when I had to do this."

"You did?"

"Well not this exact case per say, but I did have to do something like this."

"Really?"

"Ya and I was so nervous but I did just fine."

"Ok, thanks Col."

"Sure."

Colin and Rory pulled up to a huge building that had a big sign that said ORDERS OF THE LAW on the front. They both got out of the car and walked inside to an air conditioned room. It was a white room with dull gray carpet and felt cold and uninviting. They walked up to a woman that was sitting behind a big oak desk.

"We are here for the Johnstine case." Colin said.

"Name and relationship."

"Colin Rockefeller and Rory Gilmore. We are her lawyers." He said.

Right. Ok, up the stairs and it is your third door to the right."

"Thank you." Rory said.

"Hey Colin, are you a lawyer too?" Rory asked as she followed Colin to the room.

"No, it is just so I would be able to get in the room and watch what is going on."

"Oh."

Rory started to feel major anxiety as they approached the door. She didn't know what to say to them and she didn't know the case very well. Why would the government let her defend Missy. She wasn't even a law student. How was she going to prove to a jury that the woman is innocent? How did she know that this person was actually innocent? For all she knew, the person could be a cereal killer.

When Rory and Colin walked into the room that was meant for the Johnstine's case, it was empty. They both sat down and Rory finished looking over the rest of her notes about Missy and why she was on trial. After about ten minutes, the room started to fill up with other family and friends of Missy and some security guards. Rory's hands became sweaty and she started to tremble. The fate of Missy's life depended on her. That wasn't something that Rory liked, responsibility for someone else's life. Finally a girl, about the age of Rory, was escorted by security guards to her seat. She sat on the same side as Rory, but was separated by a big, strong man. She was a pretty girl, with dark brown hair and eyes. Her skin was a mocha color and she looked like the nicest person in the world. Rory felt so sorry for her. She could see the pained look in her eyes as Missy looked over at a girl she assumed was her sister. Rory knew that she would never do something bad to anyone. She could tell.

Rory decided to walk up and introduce herself to her.

"Hi, my name is Rory." She said smiling at the girl.

"Hello. Are you here to defend me?" Missy asked in a weak voice.

"Yes, I am Missy. I promise I will do anything in my power to prove that you are innocent."

"Thank you. I am innocent. I loved my best friend Chrisy, dearly. She was like a sister to me. Why do they think that I would do something so ludicrous as to kill my own best friend?"

"I have no idea."

Just then, the judge came in the room. Rory said goodbye to Missy and walked back to her seat. The Judge sat down and the rest followed his lead. Then he struck his desk with a mallet and pronounced that the court was in session. After that, he signaled to Rory to start her opening speech.

"Your Honor, Ladies and Gentleman of the jury and everyone else, thank you all for coming and listening to me today. I am here on one purpose and one purpose only, to get you to change your mind about Missy Johnstine. I am sure that all of you have come into this courtroom with preconceived notions about what you think really happened on April 19th of 2004. I am here to ask you to reconsider all of the facts before you start to blame Missy. Why would Missy, a 20 year old English major, want to do anything like killing her best friend, someone that she grew up with? I ask you to think about this as you listen to everything that is said today. Thank you."

Rory sat down and took a drink of water. The next lawyer came up and made his greeting. Rory tried her best, to listen to everything he said so that she would know if she could somehow use it against him later. After he finished his speech, Rory was allowed to call one person to the bench. She decided to call Missy.

"Missy Johnstine, would you please tell us your story about what happened to Christine Martin or Chrisy, as you call her." Rory said in a confident voice.

"Well, Christine, Bethany, and I owned an apartment together. We went to USC, and were all majoring in English. I was minoring in psychology, so I had a heavier schedule, juggling both work and school. We all had a schedule that we stuck to every day. Beth and I went to school and Chrisy went to work in the morning. Then Chrisy went to school and Beth went to work in the afternoon. At night, I went to work and Chrisy made dinner. We did this every day and it seemed to work out great. Then Beth got a boyfriend and everything changed. We used to spend all of our free time together but now James was following us everywhere. Whenever we went to the mall on our day off, Beth would have James come to. I wouldn't have minded it but James was always cold with me. He loved talking to Chrisy but would always go out of his way to be rude to me. I didn't like it at all. I didn't feel like I could tell Beth so I told Chrisy. She told me that she had also noticed it and was concerned. She said that she didn't like how much attention he was giving her. She told me that whenever she was with him, she felt like she was cheating on her boyfriend. On the night that she died, I remember her calling me and telling me that she had just broken up with her boyfriend, Mick. She sounded like she had been crying, so I told her that I would leave work early, since Beth had gone out with James. She told me that she would be fine and that I shouldn't worry, but after I hung up with her, I felt that something was wrong, so I went home. When I got there, I found her on the ground with…" Missy said, cutting off, her eyes brimming with tears.

"…a knife in her chest." Rory finished, feeling a lump form in her throat.

"Yes." Missy said closing her eyes as tears streamed down her face.

"Thank you Missy that will be all." Rory said.

"Would you like to question Missy Johnstine, Mr. Duncan?" The Judge asked.

"Yes, your honor, I would." He replied as he got up and stood in front of Missy.

"Ms. Johnstine, isn't it true that you were the last to talk to Ms. Christine Martin?"

"Yes."

"When did you get home that night?"

"Umm, around 10pm I think."

"And isn't it true that Christine Martin was extremely wealthy?"

"Yes."

"Isn't it true that you had always envied Christine for getting everything handed to her when you had to work for it?

"No, of course not!"

"Could it be that you killed her because you knew that her family would give you her money, since you were like her "sister" as you say?"

"No, that is not true at all. I never wanted her money!"

"Were you and Mr. Benson close?"

"Who me and Mick? Not really. I had only seen him when he would come over to pick Chrisy up."

"That is all; there will be no further questions your honor."

"You may sit down now Ms. Johnstine." The judge said.

"Thank you." Missy said.

"I would like to call Bethany Lynn to the stand." Mr. Duncan said.

Bethany was called from a sound proof waiting room and walked to the court room. She walked over to the bench and sat down after swearing to tell the truth.

"Hello Ms. Lynn." Mr. Duncan said.

"Hello." she replied.

"Please tell us in your own words what happened that night."

"Ok. Well, I went on a date with my boyfriend James that night and I had been feeling sick so I asked him if we could go home early. When we got back to my house, I said goodbye and went inside. He left and I decided that I would work from home instead of going to work but remembered that I had left my laptop there. I really needed it, so I decided to go get it. When I got back, I saw cop cars in front of our apartment building and I saw them taking Missy away. I also remember Mick talking to some police men."

"What time did you get home that night?"

"Umm at around 9:30."

"Do you think that Missy killed Christine that night?"

"No I really don't. She is not a killer."

"But she and Christine were the only ones home and there was a knife in Christine's chest."

"Missy is afraid of knives. She has always been. It started when she accidentally cut herself when she was chopping onions. Ever since, she had never touched a knife. That's why we always had Chrisy make dinner."

"Where was Christine when you got home?"

"She was in the bathroom finishing her shower."

"Did you and Christine get along?"

"Absolutely! We all did. Me and Chrisy looked like twins. We both had auburn hair and white skin. We shared clothes constantly and were about the same height. Chrisy was about 2 inches shorter though. We loved hanging out together. She was also like my sister. Missy and I used to wonder why Chrisy was with a jerk like Mick. He treated her so poorly."

"How did they treat your boyfriend?"

"They were both really nice to him. He and Chrisy really got along. Missy was a little quieter around him."

"Thank you Ms. Lynn. There will be no further questions."

"I have no questions for Ms. Lynn, your honor. I would like to call Mick Benson to the bench." Rory said.

Bethany stood up and walked back to where her family was sitting. Mick was called from another sound proof waiting room and walked to the court room. He also took the oath and then sat down comfortably on the bench. Rory stood up with her notes in her hand and exhaled a breath.

"Mr. Benson, when did you arrive at Christine, Bethany and Missy's apartment on the night that Christine was killed?"

"I don't know, it was around 9:30, I guess."

"And why did you go there, especially after Christine broke up with you?"

"I wanted to ask for her forgiveness."

"When you got to her house, describe what happened."

"Well, I walked in and found Missy on the ground, covered in Christine's blood with a knife in Chrisy's heart."

"What was Christine wearing?"

"She was wearing a shirt and some pants."

"Was her hair wet at all?"

"No, it was perfectly dry."

"And you came in their apartment at 9:30?"

"Ya."

"But, if you did, Christine wouldn't have been able to get dressed and blow dry her hair in approximately 30 seconds.

"Umm…"

"Also Missy wasn't home until ten."

"Well…"

"Therefore I believe that when you came over to beg her forgiveness, you saw Bethany kissing James goodnight. Since they look alike, you thought that it was Christine and that made you angry. You loved Christine and got furious at the thought of her kissing someone else, so you snuck in through their window and waited for Bethany to leave. Then you saw Christine making Missy's dinner and you stabbed and killed her with a knife. After you killed her, you heard someone coming, so you ran back out through the window and entered through the front door pretending that you had just arrived.

"I didn't know that it was Beth." Mick blurted out.

"You didn't, did you? Rory said suspiciously.

No damn it, I didn't! How would you like it if your boyfriend, who you loved, broke up with you and you saw him kissing another girl? That's what I felt! I felt miserable without her and when I thought I saw her kissing another man, I was mad! So I killed her.

Mick instantly put his hands over his mouth and his eyes bulged out with horror.

"Oh My God!" Rory said as she turned to Colin, who said the same thing.

The Judge clapped his mallet down and told the security guards to take him away. Then he told Missy that she was able to go home. Missy ran up to Rory and hugged her.

"Thank you so much. I'm so glad you were here! Now one else wanted to take my case." Missy said.

"Sure." was all that Rory could say. She was still shocked that she had gotten a confession out of him.

"Tell Logan thank you for me!" Missy said before running over to her mom.

"What?" Rory asked utterly confused. How would she know about Logan.

Rory walked up to Colin, who was talking to Christine's father, and sat in her chair. Missy's words kept replaying in her mind. She started to listen in on Colin's conversation with Mr. Martin.

"That Logan is a fine fellow. Now you make sure you tell him how much we appreciate all of this." Mr. Martin told Colin.

"Of course Rick." Colin replied. "We were all just too happy to help."

"And excellent work Ms. Gilmore. Logan sure picks them good." Mr. Martin told Rory giving her a wink before walking away.

"Why does everyone walk away from me?" Rory said frustrated.

"What?" Colin replied, confused.

"How does Missy know Logan?"

"Huh?"

"Why did Rick say that they appreciated this? Why did you tell him that you were just too happy to help? And why did Rick say that Logan sure picks them good?"

"Rory stop, you're rambling again."

"Sorry."

"Look. Me, Logan and Finn went to high school with Chrisy in Switzerland. We were really good friends with her and her family. Then we went to Yale and she went to USC for college. She wanted to make it on her own without her family's help. When we heard that Chrisy died and that Missy was being blamed for it, we were all mortified. We knew that we had to do something. We tried to get lawyers for Missy's case but no one wanted it, because Michael Duncan, one of Connecticut's best lawyers, was against her.

"I'm no lawyer, why did you have me do it.?"

"I'm not finished! We knew that you needed a challenge to qualify for the induction so we had you do it since you are incredibly smart and have a way of digging up the truth. If by some chance, you didn't know what really happened, I being a law major would step in for you."

"Did you know Missy?"

"Not personally but Chrisy talked about her roommates a lot when we talked on the phone."

"Wow."

"Oh, and for that last question, I think you know why he said that. And if you don't, go ask Logan, I'm sure you can have him fill you in on some facts that you don't know." Colin said with a smirk.

**A/N See that little button, Review!**


	11. Every Girl's Fantasty

**A/N Finally, the next chapter is up! R and R!**

After they left the building, Rory and Colin got back in his car and drove toward the mansion. Rory didn't talk but stared out of the tinted window, looking at the cars next to her. She was not really concentrating on the scenery, but was lost inside of her mind, thinking about everything that had happened. Just yesterday, she was still in her warm cozy dorm room, celebrating the end of finals by reading one of her favorite books. She thought about what that guy Mick Benson had said. _How would you like it if your boyfriend, whom you loved, broke up with you and you saw him kissing another girl? _What if she saw Logan with another girl? What if he didn't love her? Did she love him? She loved spending time with him and she loved when they were together. Whenever she saw his smile, she melted inside and could never say no to what he wanted her to do. Yes she supposed, maybe she was falling for Logan Huntzberger. The problem now was, did he love her back.

Rory looked over at Colin, who was talking on his cell phone. She listened to Colin's side of the conversation.

"Ya, we are."

"I know Steph, but Rory did."

"No, I didn't help her."

"Ya."

"Uh, about 7:00."

"Why?"

"For how long?"

"Ok."

"Ya."

"Bye."

Colin flipped his silver phone shut and put it in the car's cup holder. He then glanced at Rory to find that she was looking back at him. He looked back ahead and Rory kept staring at him.

"So, Steph called?" Rory asked.

"No, I called her." Colin answered.

"Ooh, that's cool."

"Ya, it is."

"When do you think we will get back to the mansion?"

"Around 7:30."

"But didn't you tell Steph 7?"

"Ya, but umm…we have to do something."

"What?"

"Something that takes 30 minutes."

"Really?"

"Um…Ya."

"Colin, did Steph tell you to stall?"

"Ya, she did and I don't know what to do."

"We could go get something to eat?"

"It can't be big though because we're having dinner at 8:30."

"Well, we could get ice cream."

"Ya, ok."

Colin drove to a near by ice cream parlor and they got their ice cream and sat down.

"So, how is Rory Gilmore doing?" Colin asked, taking a bite of his cookie-dough ice cream.

Well, I'm fine but there is still a matter that I need to discuss with you." Rory said pointing her black plastic spoon at Colin.

"Really? And what would that be?"

"The matter of you liking Stephanie."

"Oh God, I should have suspected this."

"What did you say earlier again?"

"Look Rory, I didn't think you could hear me."

"Well, you like her. How cute, 2 of my bestest friends are getting together."

"We are not getting together!"

"We're just like the TV Show Friends." Rory said clapping her hands together in delight.

"Seriously Rory, we aren't!" Colin said.

"Me and Logan are Monica and Chandler and You and Steph are Ross and Rachel!"

"I don't even think that Steph likes me like that."

"All we need is a Phoebe and Joey and then we can have our own show."

"Wait, why do I have to be Ross?"

"We would have to rename the title though, cuz of copyright laws."

"Ror…"

"Oh I've always wanted to be on Friends."

"Rory…"

"Now all I have to do is get Finn with another of my BFF's. Hum…he could choose between Paris and Lane."

"Rory!" Colin yelled.

"Huh? Oh sorry Colin, what did you say?"

"Me and Steph aren't getting together. She doesn't like me like that."

"But you do?"

"Uh….no…well….maybe a little."

"Look Colin, if you don't tell her, then she will never know how you feel about her. What if she feels the same way?"

"Ya, well I guess maybe your right but I'll think about it."

Rory got quiet for a second. She thought about her own words. Maybe she should tell Logan how she feels about him. She has never felt like this with any of her previous boyfriends before.

"You know Colin; I think I should follow my own words." Rory said with a laugh.

"What do you mean Gilmore?"

"Well, um you have to promise not to tell anyone, especially Logan."

"Sure, I promise." Colin said, extremely curious.

"Well, um I think that I um…"

"Come on Gilmore, how are you going to tell Logan if you can't tell me?"

"Well, I'm in love with Logan."

"Really." Colin said smirking.

"Why aren't you surprised?"

"Oh, I am."

"Colin, do you know something that I don't know?"

"You know Gilmore, I think we should go." Colin said getting up from the table. back here Rockefeller!" Rory said, grabbing her ice cream and running after Colin who had already gone out of the front door.

Colin and Rory got in the car and drove the rest of the way to the mansion, Rory all of the while finishing her ice cream. When they got back, Colin checked his watch. It was 7:20. They rang the door bell and the butler greeted them and let them in.

"Ok Ror, we are a bit early but you can use this to your advantage." Colin said.

He guided Rory up the stairs and walked to the last room on the west side of the house. He opened the door to the room, turned on the light and they walked inside. It looked like a giant walk in closet. There were hundreds of beautiful ball gowns in many different colors, hanging on a long bar that was connected to the wall. Also there were dozens and dozens of shoes in colors to match the dresses on a large rack by the door. There were bunches of purses on a large metal pole and hats on another. Rory walked around the room with her mouth slightly open. She walked in the bathroom to see piles of jewelry and stacks of makeup, neatly arranged on the counter and in jewelry containers.

"Oh My God!" Rory said as she stared at the room in awe.

"Ya, all of the girls say that when they see this for the first time."

"Is this just for the girls?" she asked.

"I don't think that the guys would want to wear ball gowns, well, all of them except Finn." Colin said with a laugh.

"No, I mean, do the guys have a room like this too?"

"Ya, except ours are filled with suits, and stuff like that."

"This is amazing!"

"Steph said that it's every girl's fantasy."

"Ya, it certainly is mine. Do I get to pick one?"

"Yep, which ever one you like."

"Colin Michael Rockefeller…" Stephanie said walking into the room. "I told you to stall!"

"Hey Steph did, but we got back 10 minutes early." Colin said, as Rory walked over to greet Stephanie.

"The big moron was supposed to have you here at 7:30 so we could meet you in the foyer!" Stephanie said to Rory.

"Aww Steph he tried, it's just that he didn't have you here to help him." Rory said smirking.

Stephanie blushed while Colin sent Rory a death glare.

"How did you know that we got back?" Colin asked Stephanie.

"George told us that he let you guys in."

"Well, I took Rory here, cuz she does have to get ready." Colin said.

"That reminds me; Stephanie, are you going to help me pick out a dress?"

"Oh My God, this is your first time in here. Of course I will." Stephanie squealed before grabbing Rory's hand and running over to the piles of dresses.

Colin chuckled to himself and walked out of the room and closed the door. When he turned around, he saw Logan coming up the stairs.

"Hey Huntz." Colin called from across the hall as Logan walked up to him.

"Hey, so how did your Challenge with Rory go?"

"Oh it was good. She finished the challenge. By the way, Rick told me to thank you."

"That's great; I knew that she could do the challenge.

"Ya, she was amazing in there Logan, it's too bad you didn't see her."

"Ya, well Finn, Steph and I were busy buying party stuff."

"All day?"

"Apparently you have never seen Steph shop." Logan said walking to the boys closet room across from the girl's.

"Why didn't you have George get everything?" Colin said following Logan.

"Steph said that it would be "fun" to shop for decorations."

"Well was it?"

"No!"

Colin laughed as he closed the door and walked up to choose the pair of shoes that he wanted. Meanwhile Logan was looking through the pants section when Finn walked in from the bathroom.

"Hey Mates!"

"Hey Finn." Colin said.

"How did the Challenge go?" The Aussie said, picking a white shirt from the hanger and putting it over his newly showered chest.

Colin started to tell the story from the beginning while his two best friends listened and changed into their evening wear.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

After Rory and Stephanie finished getting ready, more of the LDB girls started to come in to change. Rory, with the help of Stephanie, had picked a cerulean blue floor length dress. It had white crystals all along the top and bottom of her dress and loosely hugged her body. Her hair was in curls and she was wearing light make-up. Steph made her wear diamond earrings, necklace and bracelets because she said that they went so nicely with the dress. Stephanie was wearing a floor length baby pink fish tail dress with pearl earrings, necklace and bracelets. She was wearing her make-up a little darker then Rory's and had her hair also in curls. Both girls had gotten the same kind of shoe but in the color of their dress.

The 2 girls walked into the hall and saw Rosemary come out after them. She was wearing an emerald green floor length dress with matching green stilettos.5 minutes later Colin, Finn and Logan appeared from their room, all wearing black suits.

"Hey Ace." Logan said walking over to Rory and giving her a peck in the lips.

"Hey Logan." Rory said feeling her heart start beating a little faster.

"You look gorgeous."

"You don't look half bad yourself, handsome."

"Shall we?" Logan asked taking Rory's hand

"We shall." Rory said

The 3 pairs went down stairs and saw that most of the LDB was there. Most of them were on the dance floor. They all sat down at their table and the girls set their purses down. Logan excused himself and went to talk to the band. A server came and brought them some glasses of champagne. Then Logan came back and sat down and took a sip of champagne. A little while later, the song that was playing, ended and Moon River came on. Logan put his half fill champagne glass down and stood up.

"Would you like to dance Ace?" He said holding out his hand.

"Of course." Rory replied standing up and taking Logan's hand.

Logan led Rory to the dance floor and Rory put one hand on his shoulder.

"Logan…" Rory said looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes Ace?"

"This is our song."

"Yes it is."

They both danced for a little while, lost in their own thoughts

"Rory, there's some thing that I want to tell you." Logan said pulling her so close that her face was an inch from his.

"Really?" Rory whispered, feeling her throat go dry.

"Stephanie likes Colin." Logan said, mad at himself for losing his confidence.

"Oh " Rory said feeling a little pain in her heart.

"Ya, she told me today."

"Logan...I have to tell you something. Rory said taking a breath.

"And what would that be?"

"I am in love with you, Logan James Huntzberger." Rory said, as her heart beat extremely fast.

"I am deeply love with you too, Rory Leigh Gilmore." Logan said with a grin plastered to his face.

"Really?"

"Yes, Really." Logan said, pulling Rory into a mind numbing kiss.

**A/N: Ok, I am now starting a poll. It is who you want Rory to take on the Gilmore Challenge. You can choose between Finn, Logan Colin or Stephanie. The one with the most votes wins. Review and tell me who you think should be the one. **


	12. Party' in with the TLB part 1

**Thanks SO much for all of the wonderful reviews! OK, here are the votes so far…**

Finn 6

Stephanie 3

Colin 0

Logan 5

**Right, now Finn is in the lead but Logan isn't that far behind. Colin has zero LOL. Ya, I have to agree with you guys on that one. Anyway, the poll is still open, so keep on voting. You can vote again even if you have voted before. Like always R and R…..**

**Sunday 10:45am**

Rory was in the middle of a great dream when she felt someone jumping on her bed. She groaned and turned her body to face the left side of her mattress, to get away from the annoying bouncing body, but the jumping continued. She squeezed her eyes shut and rapped her feather pillow around her head to try to escape the infernal movement, but when it wouldn't stop, she gave up.

"What in Gods name could you possibly want?" Rory said turning over to lie on her back.

"Morning Luv!" Finn said still jumping on Rory's bed. "You know, this is actually quite of fun!"

"Finnnnn…."Rory whined.

"Roryyyyy….." Finn whined back, matching Rory's tone.

"Finn seriously, why are you here?" Rory said pulling herself up to sit Indian-style on her bed.

"Well, Colin told me to wake you up and…..well….I came to wake you up." Finn said sitting down next to Rory.

"What time is it?" Rory said sleepily.

"Well judging on that wonderful blue clock on your nightstand, I would say it is 10:46…no wait, 10:47am."

"Hum, and when am I suppose to be downstairs again?

"Umm…I think yesterday Logan, a.k.a the guy that you were swapping spit with, said something about 11:30. But then again, I wasn't really paying attention; I was focused on the redhead at the mini bar.

"You mean Rosemary?"

"So that's who that was. No wonder she looked so familiar."

"Oh Finn." Rory said rolling her eyes and laughing to herself.

"Well Rory, I have been meaning to ask you, what did happen yesterday night? After you came back from dancing the night away with Logan, you looked all glowey."

"Glowey?"

"Ya luv, glowey. What happened?" Finn said lying down on his stomach with his hands under his chin and his legs in the air. He reminded Rory of an elementary school girl, egger for gossip.

"Well, I told Logan that…"Rory started to say but was cut off by Stephanie and Rosemary bursting in the room.

"Rory, tell Finn that it is my turn!" Stephanie said stomping up to Rory.

"Finn's turn for what?" Rory asked.

"Today was supposed to be my challenge, but Finn said he wanted his to be it!" Stephanie complained.

"Quiet luv, reporter girl here was about to tell me what happened yesterday night." Finn said.

"Ooh gosh, so sorry Rory, please continue." Stephanie said as she and Rosemary sat down on the bed next to Finn.

"Well, I really don't have much to say, I just told Logan that…"Rory said but was interrupted again.

"Hey Steph I have it all figured out, you are going to do your Challenge…" Colin started while entering Rory's room.

"QUIET! Will everyone please stop interrupting Rory or I will never find out what happened!" Finn yelled.

"What happened?" Colin asked

"I don't know Colin! That's what I wanted to find out." Finn said annoyed.

"As I was saying…"Rory said "I um, told Logan that I loved him."

"Oh My God, you love him?" Rosemary asked.

"Ya." Rory said shyly.

"Well, I knew that." Colin said crossing his arms.

"Wait, Colin knew and you didn't tell us?" Stephanie said pointing to Rosemary and herself.

"I'm sorry; Colin was just there when I realized it." Rory said.

"And what about me; you love me way more then Colin!" Finn said

"Hey!' Colin said.

"Well it is true! I spend the most time with Rory." Finn argued.

"No you don't, I do!" Stephanie argued back.

"You guys, stop arguing!" Rory yelled as she picked up her backpack and went to the bathroom to take her shower.

"But seriously you guys, who do you think she has the best conversations with? Me!" Colin said completely ignoring Rory's statement.

"Oh Please! She totally loves our conversations, especially when we shop at the mall together." Stephanie said.

"I have to agree with Steph on that one. Stephanie and Rory, plus mall, equals talking and shopping. And when you shop, conversations are always awesome." Rosemary said.

"Darling, you may be hott, but you don't have any idea of what you're talking about. Rory obviously likes me the best because I was the first one that she was going to tell this morning!" Finn said.

"It's only because you got here first!" Rosemary and Stephanie said together.

"Doesn't everyone remember that she told me first, she told me YESTERDAY!" Colin said throwing his arms in the air.

"Oh Colin, that doesn't count!" Finn said

"Ya Col, Rory said that you were just_ there_ when she realized it. Kinda like Logan and his whole realization thing." Stephanie said rolling her eyes.

"But Logan was more dramatic." Colin said.

"And way more annoying." Finn added.

Just then Rory came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a black frilly skirt and a dark green top. Her hair was pulled in a half ponytail and she was wearing light make up.

"Ok, I'm ready." She said, getting her black purse and putting the LDB money in it.

"Wow Rory, you change fast." Rosemary said.

"Ya, well, I didn't want to leave these three alone for too long, you never know what could happen." Rory answered.

"I resent that Ror. Stephanie, Colin, and I have a wonderful relationship." Finn said

"Of course you do, a, um, strange, but great relationship." Rory said searching for the rest of the items that the LDB put on her doorstep, Monday night.

"Shoot! Sorry Ror but Me, Colin, and Rosemary got to go." Stephanie said walking toward the door. "You too Finny."

"Right. Ok Ror, met us in the foyer, in like 10 minutes." Finn said following Colin who had just left.

"Mm kay." Rory said still rummaging through her backpack.

She wasn't sure what the next Challenge was, but decided to organize everything. She emptied her backpack and put all of the LDB items on the table by her T.V. Then she took her clothes and put them back in her backpack. She picked up her purse and put on her black strappy 1 inch heals. She then picked up her black cardigan and headed out the front door, closing it behind her. She was ready for whatever the brigade would throw at her.

When she got to the stairs, she looked over the banister and saw the entire LDB, standing in the foyer with glasses of champagne in their hands. She nervously walked down the stairs clutching her purse and cardigan tightly. When she got to the last step, Logan stepped forward, this time with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. _This cant be good. _Rory thought.

"Rory Gilmore, welcome. Today you will be doing your second challenge." Logan said with a smile.

"You will be doing the Vanderbilt Challenge, so I will be accompanying you." Stephanie said.

"Yes, right the Vanderbilt Challenge." Finn said scowling. "And I get to hold the box."

"Anyway, here is your envelope and idem." Stephanie said as Finn handed a LDB envelope and big white box to Rory.

"You can open the envelope now, but have to wait until you finish the task to see what your item is." Logan said smirking.

"Um why do I have the feeling that I'm not going to like what ever is in that box?" Rory asked.

"Trust me luv, if I got it, I would love it." Finn said.

"Anyway, are you ready Rory?" Steph asked.

"In Omni a Paratus." Rory said.

"Well, then the Vanderbilt Challenge has officially begun!" Logan shouted.

All the LDB raised their glasses, cheered, and started to drink their champagne. Rory opened up the envelope and read the card. It said:

_Go to Crowne Plaza Downtown_

50 Morgan Street

Hartford, Connecticut 6120

United States

_There, the Truth and Lies Brigade is having a Party._

_Get the TLB to accept you and while you are there, steal the brigadier Jenny Thompson's TLB ring._

Rory looked up and saw Stephanie walk to the door.

"Let's go, Hun." She said putting on her sunglasses.

"Bye Huntzberger." Rory said, running out the door.

"Bye Ace." Logan called to Rory.

The too girls hopped in Stephanie's Red convertible Volkswagen new beetle and put the top down. They zoomed out of the front gate and Rory looked down at the card again while Stephanie drove.

"Ok, this shouldn't be that hard. All I have to do is steal a ring." Rory said looking up at Stephanie.

"Oh Rory, this isn't just any ring, it is a Truth and Lies Brigade ring. And it isn't just any girl. It is Jenny Thompson."

"What's a Truth and Lies Brigade ring?"

"Well, when ever a person is inducted in a brigade, they do something or get something to show that they are a member. For the TLB, they get a ring that they have to wear at all of their Parties, Assemblies if you want to use the fancy name for it."

"Wow, maybe that would be a little more difficult."

"Ya, they are like glued to their hand. They NEVER take it off."

"But what's so special about Jenny Thompson anyway? Is she like a god or something?"

"No, but she sure comes close. She is the head cheerleader from our rival school, and is dating a Leader. It's kind of like you and Logan's relationship, except you are, or are going to be, a leader too."

"Wow. How will I get it from her?"

"I don't know, but if I were you, I would do it without her noticing."

"Why?"

"Um, just trust me."

"Ok."

"We're here!" Stephanie squealed as she drove by a big building that said_ Crowne Plaza. _She parked and they both got out of the car and walked up to the building.

"Ok, um, how are we going to get in?" Rory asked to herself.

"Well duh Rory, they only rented out like one dinning room. The public is probably still aloud in." Stephanie said laughing.

Rory opened the big Glass door to the hotel and they walked inside. It was very cold in there, so Rory put her cardigan on. She and Steph then looked around at the lobby. It had an enormous ceiling and white walls. All of the furniture was black and the floor was black and white checkered marble. Rory felt like she was in the movie Pleasantville, stepping into a colorless paradise from a TV screen. She was just about to walk up to the front desk, when she saw a couple, dressed in old fashioned clothes from the 1950"s, walk into an elevator.

"Steph, follow me." Rory said hastening to catch up with the couple. But just as the girls reached the elevator, the doors closed.

"Great!" Rory said sarcastically, leaning on the wall.

"What?" Steph asked.

"I think 2 of the people that just went in that elevator were from the TLB." Rory said leaning her head against the wall.

"Well Rory, there will be other elevators." Stephanie said leaning her had on the wall by Rory.

"Ya Steph, I knew that. It's just that we don't have any idea what floor or room their in."

"Oh, Ya that could be bad."

"Ok, um…oh I know! Are their any costume places by here?" Rory said with a giant smile on her face.

"Ya, actually. I think I saw one like a block from here, why?"

"We're getting into a party!" Rory said taking Stephanie's hand and dragging her out the door.

**A/N Ok the rest of the task will be in the next chapter. R and R!**

**-Missy**


	13. Party'in with the TLB part 2

**A/N So sorry that this wasn't out sooner. I had a really hard bio test that I had to study for. I also have Homecoming, which I still have to prepare 4. Well R and R!**

Rory and Stephanie ran back into her car and Steph got back on the road. When they got to the costume store, she parked and the girls got out of the car.

"Ok, now will you please tell me why we are here?" Stephanie said opening the door.

"Remember the 2 people I saw go in the elevator, the brigadiers?"

"Ya, I remember that. You yanked me along like a dog on a leash to get to them. But you missed them, by the way."

"Ya, Ya, Ya. Well, they were wearing clothes from the fifties."

"So?"

"I think that if we wear costumes and go up to the front desk, maybe she will tell us where the party is." Rory said going up to the owner.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The owner said with a smile.

"Hi, we are looking for fifties type costumes." Rory said pointing to Stephanie and herself.

"Well, it just so happens that I have 2 outfits left. A big group came in here yesterday, wanting fifties clothes too." The man said bringing out the costumes from under his desk.

"Wow. They're gorgeous!" Stephanie said when he brought them out.

"Thank you. My wife made these costumes." The man said smiling.

"We'll take them." Rory said.

"Your total is $ 47.34." The man said giving Rory the 2 bags.

"Thanks. Do you have a dressing room where we could change into them?" Rory asked.

"Ya, there over there." The man said pointing to 3 fitting rooms in the corner.

"Thanks!" Rory said.

The girls walked over to the fitting rooms and went in and changed. When they came out they looked like a blast from the past. Stephanie was wearing a white dress with small red dots on it. It was a little below the knee and had a lightly scooped neck with a built in petticoat. She had on white gloves, red pumps and a little red hand bag. Rory was wearing a white cotton shirt with thin red stripes on it and a medium blue skirt that went a little past the knee. She had on a thick black belt around her waist, was carrying a white purse with a red bow and had on black slip-on shoes.

"I can't believe all of this came with the outfit!" Stephanie said twirling around, admiring herself in a near by mirror.

"The outfits are adorable!" Rory said also looking in the mirror.

"Well, we better go." Stephanie said gathering her and Rory's clothes and putting them in the costume bag.

"Yes, thank you sir for these clothes, they are beautiful!" Rory said.

The man just smiled and disappeared in the back room. The girls went to the car and drove back to the hotel. When they got there, they went inside and walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, we are here for a party and we both spaced out and forgot the room, so we were wondering if you could tell us which one it is?" Rory said.

"Sure. I'm going to need both of your names. This is a private party so only certain people are invited." The lady at the front desk said.

"Yes I understand. We are friends of Jenny Thompson. I'm Rory and she is Stephanie." Rory said pointing to Stephanie.

"Well, your friends of Mrs. Thompson?" The lady asked as the two girls nodded their heads.

"Then yes of course you are invited! It is on the 5th floor and they are in the Dining room labeled R3." The woman said.

"Fifth floor, R3, Got it. Thank you." Rory said before walking away from the lady with Stephanie and her arms linked.

When they got to the elevator, Rory pressed the button marked 5 and the doors slowly closed.

"I never knew you could be such a good liar, Ror." Stephanie said as the elevator slowly went up.

"Ya, I didn't know you could either." Rory said smirking.

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, all this time you have been lying about how you really feel about Colin. You were very convincing I might add." Rory said as the elevator doors opened.

Rory glanced at Stephanie to see that her mouth was slightly open and she was tomato red. Rory smiled as she hastened out of the doors leaving Stephanie behind.

"Ror, Wait!" Stephanie said running out of the elevator after Rory.

Rory was in a full out run, laughing with Stephanie chasing behind her when she suddenly stopped in front of a door, with out any warning.

"Hoof." Stephanie said bumping in to Rory." Ror, why did you stop so suddenly?"

When Rory didn't answer, Stephanie followed Rory's gaze to the door to see that it was labeled _R3_.

"Oh. That's why." Steph said. "You're going to be fine, Hun. Just really play it up. When people ask you who you are, tell them you're a friend of a random TLBer. Don't worry. We wouldn't put you in a situation that we didn't think you could handle.

"Ya, I know you wouldn't." Rory said softly. She then took one breath of confidence and opened the door.

The TLB party was in full swing. Many of them drinking all different kinds of alcohol, which Rory found amazing because it was only 12:45pm."The Platters" were singing on the stage and there was a band in the background. The room was gorgeous, with light brown wood flooring and navy blue walls. There were many elegant chandeliers and candles all over the room. Around the huge dance floor, there were about 40 tables with 10 chairs at each. Everyone was dressed in fifties type outfits. Some girls in poodle skirts and some leathery clad like the bad sandy from the movie Grease. Some of the guys were playing it safe with lettermen's jackets and some went all out dressed in leather pants and jackets with gelled back hair. It was amazing. Rory scanned the room and saw a girl all in leather and puffed out hair with a group of girls around her. She saw that her make up was very dark and that she kept playing with her hair. A guy came up and gave her a quick peck on the lips and then went up to the stage. Everyone became quiet.

"I know that your tired of me, but I just wanted to well tell you all, including Jenny, that

I'm in love with you Jen." The guy said looking over at Jenny Thompson.

Jenny looked over at the guy with tears in her eyes and said "I love you to John."

"Ok everyone, get on the dance floor cuz its time to dance." John said grinning madly before running over to Jenny and kissing her.

"I'm guessing that that is Jenny, you know the one with her lips fused to the guy, who's name is John I think." Rory said to Stephanie.

"You know, they remind me of another couple." Stephanie said giggling.

"Who? You and Colin?" Rory said grinning.

"No! You and Logan." Stephanie said a little shaky.

"Well, they are done now; we can go up to her." Rory said weaving her way through the dancing couples.

"Kay, I'm right behind you." Stephanie said while grabbing a glass of champagne from a server.

Rory walked up to Jenny, who was sitting on a couch drinking champagne, and sat down next to her. Stephanie sat on another couch a little further away but in hearing distance.

"Um, hi my name is Rory." Rory said smiling at Jenny.

"I'm Jenny." Jenny said.

"Hi, Ya I just wanted to tell you that it was really cute what your boyfriend did." Rory said a little uneasily.

"Oh, ya thanks. I know I was totally shocked."

"Ya, when my boyfriend told me that he loved me too, I was shocked too."

"You told him that you loved him? Wow, how brave." Jenny said.

"Ya, I was like really nervous. I had never told any of my previous boyfriends that I did so I was ya, really nervous."

"Really? Well good for you! What's your BF's name?" Jenny asked.

"Um Logan." Rory said not telling her last names on purpose.

"Cool! Ya I'm just glad that we go to the same school and are in the same brigade and everything. Cuz you know then I can see John more often."

"Ya, I am glad we go to the same school too."

"How come that I have never seen you to any other TLB parties?" Jenny asked not recognizing Rory's face.

"Oh well I'm um Stephanie's friend and we do go to a pretty big school." Rory said.

_There has got to be another Stephanie that is a TLBer._ Rory thought.

"Ya Harvard is a pretty big school."

"Ya it is but you can always find me in the library." Rory said playing with the silver ring on her hand. _It's not a complete lie; it's just that you can find me in Yale's not Harvard's. Rory thought._

"That's cool. Oh shoot!" Jenny said closing her left eye. "Something went in my eye, like a dust particle or something. Can you come to the bathroom with me to help me get it out?

"Oh sure." Rory said standing up.

Rory followed Jenny to the bathroom across the hall of the Dinning room. When Jenny got inside she immediately ran up to the mirror and tried to get it out with her finger but her silver TLB ring got in the way.

"Maybe if you take your ring off you could get it." Rory said hopefully.

"Ya, I know we aren't supposed to, but this is a dire emergency!" Jenny said taking her ring off and setting it to the side of her, on the counter.

"I don't think you can get it." Rory said walking up next to her and slowly slipping off her identical looking ring.

"I don't know what to do and it really hurts!" Jenny said blinking her eye furiously with tears running down her face.

"Here, my mom taught me this trick. Open your eye with your two fingers." Rory said leaning a little closer to her and switching the rings at the same time.

"Ok, now what?" Jenny asked.

"Hold still." Rory said blowing into her eye.

Rory leaned back and finished putting on Jenny's ring with her one hand so Jenny wouldn't notice.

"Wow! It really worked! Rory you're a life savor!" Jenny said hugging Rory.

"Sure, anytime." Rory said.

Jenny picked up Rory's ring that was on the counter and put it on her finger. She then went with Rory back to the party and went over to the couch that she was sitting on.

"Rory, I owe you big time. If you ever need or want something, just ask and I will get it for you!" Jenny told Rory.

"Sure, thanks. Well I have to go, so I will see you on campus?" Rory asked still acting like she went to Harvard.

"Sure thing!" Jenny said.

Stephanie got up and followed Rory out of the Dinning room door and into the elevator. When they got back down to the lobby, Rory and Stephanie walked back to her car and got in.

"Ok Ror, the suspense is killing me. How did you do it?" Stephanie asked as Rory gave her the ring.

"Well, Jenny got something in her eye and I convinced her to take off her ring to get it. Then I switched the ring by getting close enough and getting the particle out of her eye by blowing it out."

"Wow that was smart! I guess you get to open the box to see what your next idem is." Stephanie said handing her the box.

Rory opened the box to reveal a Harvard cheerleading costume, complete with pompoms, shoes and socks.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Rory said looking at the costume.

" Finn did say that if he got it, he would love it." Stephanie said laughing.

"Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?" Rory asked as Stephanie pulled out of the parking lot.

**A/N: LOL I can't wait to write the next chapter. Lets just say that it will be very, well, interesting. Ok R and R! Also, the polls will officially close when I post chapter 14 so if you sill want to vote, you have a little more time**.


	14. Go Yarvard! part 1

**A/N Ok…all of the votes have been tallied and I will tell you who won when the Gilmore challenge starts. Oh and I know that it is not football season right now but for the sake of the challenge, just pretend that it is. Thanks. Right now Part 1 of Stephanie's test is starting……NOW! **

**Chapter 14 **Go Yarvard Part 1

Rory opened the box to reveal a Harvard cheerleading costume, complete with pompoms, shoes and socks.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Rory said looking at the costume.

"Finn did say that if he got it, he would love it." Stephanie said laughing.

"Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?" Rory asked as Stephanie pulled out of the parking lot.

"Well Ror, you don't have much time, so you better figure out what your test is." Stephanie said smiling.

"Ya Ok, I know it apparently has to do with cheerleading, Harvard cheerleading to be exact."

"Well, ya that is kind of obvious."

"Umm and it has to do with the task that I just did. Oh God I have to talk to Jenny again, don't I? That's why you told me not to have her notice that I stole her ring." Rory said looking at Stephanie.

"So that's why you go to Yale, you're smart." Stephanie said sarcastically.

"Well, I am trying to figure this out. Anyway, Um I don't have to steal Harvard's mascot, do I?" Rory asked.

"No, that would be too illegal for you." Stephanie said smirking.

"It would not, I could do it."

"So you want to steal Harvard's mascot?" Stephanie asked.

"No! I just said that I could, if I wanted to." Rory said defensively.

"Whatever, Hun" Stephanie laughed, looking back at the road.

"Ok, back to the Challenge. Um, it has to do with making friends, since that is what the Vanderbilt's chose the LDB to stand for."

"Yes, and I personally think that it is the best one out of the five." Stephanie said.

"That's because you're good at it."

"True."

"I have to cheer, don't I.? My mom and I have a thing about cheering and cheerleaders." Rory said.

"Good thing or bad thing?"

"Definitely bad. We aren't supposed to cheer or be cheerleaders. We are supposed to mock them. It is one of our rules."

"Well, think of it this way, you aren't really a cheerleader. You are pretending to be one, so technically you are mocking them."

"That is the worst piece of logic that I have ever heard."

"Well, I try."

"Ok, So I am going to be a cheerleader and cheer for Harvard at what I'm guessing is a football game. Jenny is the captain of the cheer squad, so I have to talk to her." Rory said.

"So far, so good." Stephanie agreed.

"Wait, how will I be able to cheer at a game, I'm not a cheerleader. I don't even go to Harvard."

"And that, my dear, is where you find your challenge." Stephanie said taking out another white box.

"And then there were two." Rory sighed

"Ok, what you have to do is, put on the costume, get Jenny Thompson to let you cheer with the squad, and switch their _Harvard _sign with this _Go Yale _sign. At the game, you have to do at least one cheer with the squad. Then, you know when the girls are cheering how they hold up cards with individual letters that spell what their cheering about? Well when they cheer and hold up the _Go Yale_ sign, you have completed your test."

"Wow, that sounds complicated."

"Ya, but I know that you can handle it." Stephanie said pulling up in Yale's Football stadium parking lot.

"Why are we at Yale?" Rory inquired looking all around her.

"Because that is where the Harvard cheerleaders practice for tonight. The Yale cheerleaders practice on campus, since they are the home team's cheerleaders."

"Oh, well, what do I have to do again?" Rory asked as she took out her 2 boxes and her purse from the back seat of the car.

"Here, I will text you the info on your phone. Each part of the test will be one text. That should make it easier." Stephanie said taking out her phone.

"Ok thanks. What am I going to do with the Go Yale sign? I can't very well take it in with me. They might see and then they will know what I'm up too." Rory worried.

"Here, just keep it in my car. When you need me to give it to you, call me." Stephanie told her, taking the box with the sign in it and putting it back in her car.

"Ok, I think I'm ready. Where do I go?" Rory asked.

Stephanie pointed to a set of metal double doors. Rory smiled at her and then walked over to them and went inside of the building. It was a large stadium, with about 10,000 seats spread in a circle around the arena. Rory saw a group of cheerleaders on left side of the field by the guest locker rooms. She slowly walked up to them and tried to keep calm. She knew that in order to pull of this rather elaborate stunt, she needed to play the part of a Harvard cheerleader. When Rory reached the girls, all twenty-five of them looked at her. They had been stretching but got distracted when they saw her approaching.

"Hi, can we help you?" A pretty red head girl in black dance pants and a white wife beater, asked.

"Hi, um my name is Rory. I was wondering if Jenny Thompson is here." Rory asked, trying to sound as friendly as she could.

"Oh Jen and about fifteen other of our girls aren't here yet. They had something to go to this morning and should be here any time now.

"Who's not here?" Jenny Thompson asked walking up to the cheerleaders from the opposite entrance from where Rory came through.

"Oh My God Jenny, you look adorable." A blond haired girl said admiring the leather outfit that Jenny was still wearing.

"Thanks! I didn't have time to change from my costume party, because I came straight here." Jenny said as she walked over to a bench by the girls and set down her duffel bag.

"Hey Jen, this girl named Rory came here to talk to you." the read head announced.

"Hi, Jenny." Rory said walking over to the bench.

"Oh, Rory, hi. What are you doing here?"

"Well remember what you said to me just an hour ago?"

"Oh ya, about if you ever needing anything, to tell me. Did you think of something already?"

"Ya, um, it has always been my dream of doing a cheer with the cheer squad, so, I was wondering if I could do a cheer with you guys at tonight's game?" Rory lied.

"Wow, um I don't know, do you have a Harvard cheer outfit, cuz you have to have one to cheer."

"Yes I do." Rory said showing them the outfit.

"Well, I have to talk it over with my girls. Give me a second." Jenny said walking over to the other cheerleaders.

Rory sat on the bench and watched them talk it over. Suddenly she heard a short ring from her phone. She took it out and saw that she had 5 texts from Stephanie. Rory decided to read them one at a time. The first text said _Get Jenny Thompson to let you cheer with the squad._ Rory looked up to see that they were still discussing, so she looked back at her phone. She decided to delete that text because she had already done all of the work, she was just waiting for their response. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Ya?" Rory said looking up and closing her phone. She wasn't about to let them see her texts and have that ruin the whole test.

"Um, we have all decided. Since your story touched all of us and I did say _anything_, we will teach you one cheer to do with us at the game tonight." Jenny said.

"Really?" Rory asked getting up.

"Ya, welcome to the Harvard cheer squad, for a day anyway." Jenny giggled.

"Thank you so much!" Rory said relieved.

"Sure. We should start practice now, especially if we have to teach you a routine. "Jenny said.

"Oh, ok." Rory said, grabbing her purse.

"Ok everyone, let's get changed into our dance clothes and meet back here in like ten minutes." Jenny said as everyone started to walk to the locker rooms

"I have nothing to wear but my cheer outfit." Rory told Jenny.

"I have an extra pair of pants and shirt that I can let you borrow. Come on girly, let's get changed." Jenny said, looping her arm with Rory's and taking her in the same direction as the other girls.

**Later that afternoon… 4:50pm **

"That was awesome Rory, who knew that you could learn so fast!" A raven haired girl told Rory after they completed a run through of their cheer routine.

"Thanks." Rory panted. She was sweating from head to toe and was completely out of breath. Cheering was a lot harder then she anticipated.

"Ok, you should go get changed so you can practice the routine in uniform. You know, to get used to the skirt." Jenny said.

"Thanks again for letting me use one of your practice outfits." Rory said before walking to the locker rooms.

Just then Rory's phone started to ring. It played "We've got the beat by the GoGo's. Jenny ran over to Rory's purse, which was on the bench, and took her phone out. She flipped it open and saw MOM in big letters on the screen. She decided to answer it since Rory was still changing.

"Hello? Rory's phone, Jenny speaking." Jenny Thompson said.

"Um Hello, where is Rory." Lorelai asked.

"Oh she's in the bathroom changing into her cheer costume." Jenny said nonchalantly.

"Excuse me, did I here you correctly? Did you just say that Rory, my daughter, is changing into a cheer costume?" Lorelai asked, taken aback.

"Um,Yes. Oh you don't know. Rory asked us if she could cheer with us, since she has always wanted to cheer." Jenny said in an appreciative tone.

"Really, you mean Rory, as in brown hair, piercing blue eyes, 5.9', Rory." Lorelai asked still completely shocked.

"Ya, that's her."

"Well, when is she cheering and where? I gotta see this."

"Um, it's at Yale. The game starts at 7:30pm and goes until about 10:30pm."

"I'll be there. But could you do me a little favor?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure."

"Don't tell Rory that I called. I want to surprise her." Lorelai said grinning evilly.

"Aww that's sweet. I'm sure that she would love that." Jenny smiled.

"Yes, I know that I will love video taping her so that I can watch this historic and yet, very rare moment, over and over again." Lorelai said. She couldn't wait to see this.

**A/N OOh this ought to be good. R and R and Happy Early Halloween everybody.**


	15. Go Yarvard! Part 2

**A/N Hey Guys! I am sooo sorry for my lack of updating! I have been like super busy lately and haven't had time to write. Well, like I promised some of you, it is out today. Happy Thanksgiving! Read and Review**

Chapter 15: Go Yarvard Part 2

It was 6:45 pm and Rory was in the guest locker room, putting the finishing touches on her make-up, with the other cheerleaders. There were enormous butterflies fluttering about in her stomach. Even though most of her test was over, she still had to perform a very complicated dance that she had just learned that day. She paced back and forth while breathing slowly, trying to stay calm. She would be fine, she thought. It was not like there was anyone besides Steph, who swore not to tell a living soul apart from the LDB, to watch her make a fool of herself. Well, no one that knew her anyway. She sat down on a cool metal chair and shivered from the intense sensation that ran through her slim body. She felt as though she were going to be sick. Rory played with her hands, examining the maroon nail polish that Jenny, the captain, painted on her petite fingernails. The dark color stood out from her paper white skin and made her nails almost glow. She felt it made her look gothic in a way. Laughter filled her at the thought of going to her grandparent's mansion in gothic attire from head to toe. She wondered if her Grandmother would have a heart attack at the sight and if her mother would be there taking pictures of the scene.

Jenny's hand on Rory's shoulder shook her out of her thoughts and brought her back into her stressful reality.

"Its time to go out there and pump up the crowd for tonight's game." She cheered.

"But its only 7pm; doesn't the game start in 30 minutes?" Rory asked, slightly nervous.

"It does but the cheerleaders go out to the field a little earlier to get the Harvard fans excited for the game." Jenny explained helping Rory up from the chair.

As Rory followed the cheer captain down the long corridor, she remembered the events that took place nearly 2 hours ago.

Flashback

**Sunday 4:50pm **

Rory calmly walked into the cheer locker room, still hurting from cheer practice. She was determined never the less to switch the _Harvard_ and _Go Yale_ signs before anyone found out. She quickly dressed in her Harvard cheerleading costume, making sure that everything was on properly. Then she called Stephanie on the locker payphone, since she forgot hers on the bench with the other girls.

"Hey Steph, its Rory." She said in a small voice so that no one would hear her.

"Hey Ror, are you ready to make the switch?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes, ready when you are." Rory said.

"Ok, I just pulled up in the parking lot. I'm in the same place as before."

"I think there's a back door in the locker rooms. I'll meet you there, ok?"

"K, bye."

Rory hung up the pay phone and quietly hurried out the back door. When she was outside, she ran up to Stephanie's car and took out the box which was now in the front seat on the chair.

"Thanks. Wait here, I'll switch the signs and bring you the _Harvard_ sign.

"Ok, I'll be here."

Rory snuck back into the locker room and closed the door. The question now was; where did they put the sign? Rory saw a locker with the number 1 on it and remembered Jenny telling her how the cheer captain always got the first locker. Rory figured that she would have the sign in her locker. She pulled the door of the locker, but it was locked.

"Shoot!" she muttered

Rory needed the combination, but how to get it? She knew that there usually was a list of all the combinations in the coach's office; she also knew that the office was located behind the Yale boy's locker room. But how to get there without the cheerleaders noticing? Rory took her box and put it in the locker that they gave her. At least she knew her combination. Just as she closed the door to her locker, a brunette cheerleader named Cheryl came in.

"Rory, are you done yet, cuz all of us are going out to eat an early dinner." She said.

"Um ya, I'm done, but I'm not really hungry so you can go without me. I'll stay here." Rory said, secretly overjoyed cause it gave her the chance to switch the signs undetected.

"Are you sure? You'll probably be hungry later and if you don't eat, you could get really bad hunger pains. Trust me those aren't fun to get." Cheryl warned.

"Um ya, but I guess you could pick me up something and I could eat it later." Rory said giving her a ten dollar bill.

"What do you want? We are going to a Chinese restaurant a couple blocks from here." Cheryl asked.

"I don't care, I'm not picky. I love Chinese." Rory said.

"Ok, see you in like an hour and a half." Cheryl chirped walking back out to the field.

"K." Rory said.

Once the cheerleaders were gone, Rory carefully checked the field to make sure that no one else was there. She then quietly walked across the field to the boy's locker room. Once inside, she tip toed to the Coach's office and made sure he wasn't there. Then when the coast was clear, she walked inside, closed the door behind her, and walked up to the coach's desk that was parallel to the door. The big wooden desk sat big and tall in the room. As Rory looked around the small office, she felt as though she had stopped time, everything looking frozen and peaceful. In a way, she felt as if she was disturbing the room from its quiet slumber. She decided to quickly get what she needed so she could finish her mission before the girls came back. She chose to check the filing cabinet since that was the most logical place to put important papers, such as locker combinations. Fortunately, the filing cabinet was unlocked which also meant that the coach had only briefly stepped out and that she didn't have long to look for the combination. She thumbed through the folders until she saw one labeled _Lockers. _

"Bingo." She whispered as she took out the folder. Inside, it was filled with old locker receipts and information about the conditions of all of the lockers. Finally Rory found a paper marked _Combinations _and took that paper out. The lockers were labeled by their rooms. The only problem was the 4 rooms were labeled with numbers, not named. One was room number 32, another was number 45, after that came number 71 and last was number 94. By room 32, there was a big pencil star. Rory, who didn't have any clue which room was which, had to make a guess and hope that she got it right. After a couple minutes of contemplating, she finally went with room 71 because she decided that if the rooms went in a clockwise order then it would be the 3rd smallest door. Also the pencil star was marked on the smallest door in a man type handwriting so it might be the coaches way of remembering which room was his boys' room. Rory then looked up locker 1 out of the 80 lockers listed under room 71 and wrote down the combination.

"12-8-19." She whispered out loud while writing it on her hand with one of the desks pens.

After she finished, she put everything away and left the room. Then she went back to her locker room and walked up to Jenny's locker. She inhaled a giant breath and slowly and carefully put in the combination. There was a click and the lock opened. Rory exhaled the breath she was holding and smiled. Then she opened the door and saw the Harvard sign sitting on top of Jenny's cheer bag. She took it out and went over to her locker and took out her sign. Next, she returned to Jenny's and put her sign where the Harvard one sat before. After making sure that her locker was fastened correctly, she picked the Harvard sign and brought it with her to Stephanie who was sitting patiently in her car, listening to Aqualung.

"Hey Girly, I did it." Rory said as she gave her the sign.

"Awesome Job, Ror. I knew you could pull it off." She said opening the box and taking out each of the cards that spelled Harvard. Then she put them neatly back in the box and looked up at Rory.

"Ok, what now?" Stephanie asked.

"Now we wait for the cheerleaders to return." Rory said getting in Stephanie's car and turning up the volume.

End of Flashback

Rory was awakened from her past by the sound of screaming fans and cheering girls. She and Jenny walked over to the other Harvard cheerleaders and Rory sat alone on a bench. All of a sudden, a woman with dark hair, good fashion sense and a quirky attitude approached her taking picture after picture. Rory looked up and nearly fainted when she realized who the picture crazy woman was.

"Mom? What are you doing here," She asked in horror.

"Hello daughter of mine. Is that the warm welcome that you give me for driving all this way on such short notice to see you cheer?" Lorelai said joining her on the bench.

"Um…well… mom I…"

"Wait, wait, let mommy finish what she has to say. I have been practicing for hours what I would say to you when I say you in that skirt." Lorelai said with an evil grin on her face.

There was about a ten second pause and finally Rory spoke.

"Um what did you want to say?"

"Darn, I forgot." Lorelai said with a scowl.

"Where's Luke? I would figure that you would to bring him. You love to mock with a crowd." Rory asked looking around.

"He couldn't come because Ceaser is out sick. He sends his love, though. And Luke here would hardly be a crowd. You would need like 5 more Luke's here to make it crowd worthy."

"So, it's only you?"

"Yep, just me and Fred." Lorelai said holding up her camera.

"Wow, you named Luke's camera. I wonder what he'll say when you tell him is a guy."

"Maybe he'll get all manly and jealous and slam Fred on the ground, breaking it into a million billon pieces and then make-out with me on a table."

"Hum, very detailed."

"I thought about it on the ride over here."

"Aah, That would explain it."

"Oh, I just remembered what I wanted to say. Why haven't you ever told me about your freaky obsession with everything Cheery? And when were you going to tell me that leading a bunch of angry sweating football fans is what you wanted to do with your life?" Lorelai asked with a hint of mockery in her voice.

"Um, it's just something that Steph, Finn and I always wanted to try." Rory said making sure to annunciate her 2 best friends's names in hope that her mother would realize that they had something to do with it.

"Since when? Well yes, I can believe that Finn would dress up in a cheer costume and make a mockery of himself in front of ten thousand fans but you and Stephanie are the sensible ones. You two mock it, not do it."

"True and I have never liked these outfits. I knew they looked uncomfortable."

"Hey Ror, one question. Why are you in a Harvard cheer outfit? Last time I checked, you went to Yale."

Um Ya, about that. Is it good enough to tell you that I have always wanted to be a part of Harvard, so this was a good way of doing so?"

"No, not really. I'm going to need more than that. Come on, spill. I know your hiding something juicy in those pom poms of yours."

"I can't exactly tell you what's up. I'm not really aloud to."

"Ok, what does that mean? Oh God Rory, don't tell me that you joined a cult. Ahh or did you join a fraternity and is this your initiation? I don't see anyone watching you. Ooh is it one of those where you have to go to another place with the head cheerleader's head in your hand?"

"Mom, first of all I can't join a fraternity because their only for guys. Second of all, I didn't join anything with _a-i-t-y_ in the ending.

"Ah ha, then you did join a cult."

"I didn't join a cult. I don't even know how to get into one."

"Uh huh that's what you want me to think. I know how it works."

"Mom…"

"I don't know anything. Especially that my only daughter is in a cult." Lorelai said loudly so that the people she thought were watching Rory would "hear".

"Mom seriously, I didn't join a cult. I well kinda joined a um club."

"A club." Lorelai said not believing any of what Rory was saying.

"Yes, an international club. That's why I'm here."

"So, this doesn't have anything to do with that article that you wrote about the LDB thing, does it?"

"How did you know it was about that?"

"Oh come on, Rory. I know you well. So Limo boy, Finn, Steph and Colin are in on it aren't they?"

"Mom, I can't tell you! I definitely can't tell you how I am being initiated into the LDB if I pass 5 challenges."

"No way, how exciting! I want to play too!" Lorelai said sounding like a five year-old child.

All of a sudden, the announcer came on and announced the teams and the cheer leaders.

"Shoot I have to go. Bye Mom." Rory said turning to walk over to the other cheerleaders.

"Good Luck, Ror!" Lorelai called out.

"Thanks Mom." Rory yelled back as she ran out to join the rest of the squad who were getting in position

Then "Rock You" by Queen started to play and all of the girls started to do their routine. In the meantime, Lorelai went back to her seat and saw Stephanie sitting a few seats down from her. She looked back at Rory and saw how great she was doing. When Rory's routine was over, the girls got their sign and did their cheer. When they realized that they had the wrong sign, they put it on the sidelines and continued the performance. Meanwhile, all of the Yale fans cheered and the Harvard fans hissed. Laughing, Lorelai called Stephanie and they both went down together to congratulated her.

"OMG Ror, you were awesome in there!" Stephanie said running over to her.

"Ya Hun, who knew that someone with my genes could dance like that?" Lorelai said hugging her daughter.

"Thanks Mom!" Rory said

"And the sign thing was hilarious." Lorelai continued.

"Well, Steph picked it, I just did it."

"Did you see their faces? They looked like someone died." Lorelai said.

"Well, Football is a big thing to Harvard and Yale fans." Stephanie told them.

Smiling, Rory turned around to get her things and came in contact with the very last person that she expected.

"Jess?" Rory asked.

**A/N Dum Dum DUM! R-E-V-I-E-W what does that spell? Review!**


	16. The New Cinderella

**A/N Hey guys! I was planning on updating last week but….well I didn't finish it. I tried really hard but it was my birthday and I went to Disneyland! Lol it was fun. Then I went to Florida for 6 days so I didn't have time to submit it. I finished the chapter there but had to wait till I got back to submit it. So... R and R **

**The New Cinderella**

Smiling, Rory turned around to get her things and came in contact with the very last person that she expected.

"Jess?" Rory asked.

"Hey Rory. Quite a performance out there. I didn't recognize you at first." Jess said.

"Thanks." Rory said simply. She didn't know why but she was starting to feel rather uncomfortable. At the same time she couldn't help but feel happy about seeing him again.

"I didn't know that you go to Harvard. Did you transfer there?" Jess asked. He noticed that she looked uncomfortable, that was a bad sign.

"Um," She said looking around.

"Something you want to tell me?"

"Come over here." She said dragging him into one of the empty rooms and locking the door.

"Wow Rory, taking the first move for once, you've changed." Jess joked.

"Whatever Jess. I just didn't want anyone to hear our conversation."

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I wanted to answer your question."

"Ok so what is it?" Jess questioned while sitting on a dusty brown chair.

"I don't go to Harvard, I go to Yale."

"Ok Rory, you're going to have to do better than that."

"Well, I kind of got dared to dress up as a Harvard cheerleader and cheer at a game." Rory said trying to be as vague as possible.

"Huh, and you didn't want anyone else to here that, why?"

"Because, I don't want any of the cheerleaders to find out."

"Oh. Well that's cool." Jess said nonchalantly. He put his hands in his jean pockets and glanced around the room. It looked like a small weight training room, much smaller then the average size room.

"Wait I have a question for you. Why are you at a Yale football game anyway?"

"I was looking for you."

"Now it's you who needs to go into detail." Rory said, getting more comfortable. She spied a workout ball, grabbed it and leaned against it.

"Ok, well, I was coming over here to tell you that I wrote a book."

"Are you serous?" Rory asked, popping up.

"Ya, I am actually. It's nothing huge, just 30 copies were printed."

"It doesn't matter, Jess, a book is a book. That is awesome!"

"I brought you a copy."

"Oh My God, thanks." Rory said, taking the skinny black book from Jess.

"Sure, tell me how you like it."

"Ok." Rory said while examining the book

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go grab a bite to eat. You know, to talk about the book." After saying this, Jess suddenly felt a little nervous. There was always a possibility that she could reject him again.

"Sure, let me just change and tell my mom and then I will meet you back in front of this room." Rory said, walking towards the door,

"Ok, see you then." Jess let out the breath that was intertwined in his chest.

"Might as well get a workout while I'm here." He said with a laugh.

Rory went in the locker room and changed. Then she told her mom and Stephanie where she was going. After hearing Jess' name, both freaked out and demanded that she not go. But, after some heavy convincing, they reluctantly agreed to let her go with Jess on one condition. She had to be back at the mansion by the stroke of midnight. Steph reminded her that she still had to show the LDB that she completed her test. After Rory agreed, she gave her things to Stephanie, met Jess and went with him to the parking lot. When they got in the car, she buckled her seatbelt and waited for Jess to back the car out of the lot before turning her head to face him.

"So, what's this all about?" She asked, taking the book out of her purse.

"Huh?" Jess said, snapping out off his thoughts.

"Your book, what's it about?" Rory repeated.

"Oh that. It's actually um a controversial piece about wealth and people who live in it. There are people who spend thousands a day on frivolous things while there are millions of poor people dieing from starvation." Jess said, getting into the conversation.

"Oh, Jess that's cool." Rory said but his words got to her. _That was her life._ _That was her boyfriend's life. That was her world. She was trying to get into a brigade right now whose main concept was about money and how to spend it. _

"We're here." Jess said, pulling up to a small diner.

"Great." Rory said brightly. _I mean when did she want to be in a brigade anyway? That wasn't her, that was Logan. _

"Ok, Rory. You're in for a treat. I heard this place was awesome."

_Maybe she wasn't cut out for that life. Wasn't it just last year when she was making fun of the wealthy. Now she was one of them._

"A table for two? This way please." The waitress said.

_Oh God, Jess doesn't know. How will he take it when he finds out that she's one of them. Wait, why should she care, she's not his girlfriend. But they are friends, aren't they? Ahhh this is so confusing_.

"Rory, are you ok? You have been really quiet."

"Huh? Oh sorry Jess, I was just thinking."

"It's ok, so anyway, that's what my book is about."

"It sounds interesting."

"Ya, my friends say that they like chapter two. It talks about how rich families get together and have clubs that are just about spending money. Can you believe that, Rory? A whole bunch of Rich snobs spending thousands on booze and food, partying it up when they could be giving it to charity."

"I can't believe that they would do that." _That's exactly what the brigade does._

"And what's worst is that some groups will buy new expensive outfits every single time they get together."

"Wow, Really?" _I just bought a new outfit for the LDB party tomorrow. God don't I feel selfish._

"Ya, I am dead serious."

"Are you sure that they do it just to have fun? Maybe they donate some of it to charity?"

"No, they don't. They just go out and party instead of thinking about the needy. They are so selfish. God, I get to irritated just thinking about it. I'm going to a college in New York and they have a club for this. We learn about things we can do to help our community and then we go and do it. I am also joining the peace corp."

"Wow Jess, you sound really involved. I love that your using your talent to help people. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Rory. You were my inspiration for all of this. I could have never done it without you."

"Oh Jess, I'm sure you could have."

"No I'm serious. I started school and got involved because of you."

"Wow, I feel so honored."

"We've talked so much about me. What's going on with you?"

"Um me?" Rory asked panicking inside. _What do I tell him? I can't tell him that I have a rich boyfriend and am trying to get in the LDB. He would go nuts if he found out._

"Well, I still am a journalist major and still go to Yale." Rory said.

"That's cool. Anything new in your life?"

"I'm, um dating a guy at Yale and I just got new shoes."

Jess' stomach dropped_. How could she be dating someone? Uncle Luke never told him that she was when he called. This is going to make things a little more difficult._

"You are, that's great Rory." Jess said, his mouth going dry.

"Ya, it is. I'm really happy. His name is Logan and he is also a Journalist major." Rory gushed.

"Really." _Logan, that sounds like an idiot. It wont last. He is to dumb for her. I should probably get her out of the relationship before he breaks her heart, like I know he will._

"He introduced me to three of my best fiends: Stephanie, Finn and Colin."

"That's awesome that you have so many friends. But what happened to Dean? Last time I checked, you and Dean were going out." _At least Dean is hopefully out of the picture. I really hate that guy._

"Oh Dean and I um went our separate was. It didn't work out" Rory said slightly uncomfortable.

"That's to bad Rory." _Good, Deans gone._

"Ya, but it was for the best."

"And you look like your doing well."

"I am."

"That's great." Jess said as their food came.

There was a long awkward pause as the two tried to think of something to talk about. Last time they saw each other, things didn't exactly end well and it wasn't like they could talk about that without it making things more awkward. They ate their food silently while they racked their brains.

"So Jess, are you seeing someone?" Rory finally said.

"No, not currently. I kinda wanted to take a break from that kind of thing."

"Oh ya, I know how that is."

"Ya."

"Have you read many books lately?"

"I reread _Catcher of the Rye _just the other day. I also read _Pride and Prejudice_ for the first time."

"You had never read _Pride and Prejudice_ before? It's a classic!"

"I know but I just never had. It was a good book, even though it was kind of girly."

"Who made you read it?"

"Um, one of my friends is a big fan of Jane Austen."

"She is an awesome writer. I love her stuff. What was your favorite part of the book?"

"I loved Mr. Darcy."

"Figures you would."

"I hated that stupid Mr. Collins. He was a complete moron."

"Hey! I liked him."

"I can't believe Charlotte married him."

"Ya, but she did say that she didn't care about being in love."

"Ya, but still."

Rory and Jess talked like old times. Rory started to loosen up and become more comfortable around Jess. She remembered why she liked him. He was incredibly smart and loved to read, like her. She liked how he got into his books and how he was doing something with his life. Finally the waitress came and told them that they were closing. Shocked, Rory looked down at her watch and saw that it was 11:45pm.

Rory jumped up, grabbed her things and raced out the door with out saying anything.

"Rory?" Jess called confused by her sudden departure. He quickly paid for the meal and ran to his car to meet her. When he got there, he saw her standing there, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Rory, what's wrong?"

"Hurry up, Jess. We have to leave now or Im going to be late."

"Late for what?"

Rory hadn't thought that Jess wouldn't know where she had to go."

"Um, I have to meet some of my friends for a sleepover." She lied.

"Ok, I guess you guys have really weird times to meet."

"Ya, Its part of the uh dare I have to be there by midnight of I lose the game."

"Oh ok." Jess said starting the engine.

"Hurry Jess!"

"I can only go the speed limit." Jess laughed.

"Fine." Rory pouted.

Jess sped down the road while Rory directed him where to go. It was 11:59 when they pulled up to the mansion.

"God, Rory, it's huge." Jess said, his eyes popping out of his head.

"Um, ya my friend rented it for her 21st birthday." Rory lied. She quickly gathered all of her things and got out of the car.

"Bye Rory. I had fun catching up."

"Bye, Jess. Thank you so much for dinner. Sorry that I have to run out on you but I really have to go."

"It's ok. Well, I'll see you later."

" K, bye." Rory said before running up to the mansions front door and ringing the door bell. When it opened, Logan and Finn were standing there with their arms crossed. Rory just smiled at them and turned around and waved at Jess. Jess smiled and drove away, content that Rory was safe.

When he got back to the apartment where he was staying at, saw a ruby red phone sitting in the front seat. He picked it up and saw "ACE" on the banner.

"Shit, this must be Rory's phone." He said to himself. His frown then instantly turned into a smile because he knew that she would want it back and that he was just the person to give it to her.

His plan was working, Rory was going to be his and no one, not even some Logan guy would be able to stop him.

**A/N REVIEW PLEZ! (Oh ya, just so you know, I'm a Rogan Fan. Just thought that I should tell you.) MERRY CHRISTMAS! (:)) **


	17. The Gilmore Hideaway

**A/N Hey Guys! The next chapter is up! Ok, I'm really happy with where this story is going and I hope that you will be to. I have many ideas for what will happen next. As always, if you have any ideas, I would love to hear them. :) Yeah well, here it is; lucky number…17 lol.**

**Chapter 17 The Gilmore Hideaway**

When the door opened, Rory waved to Jess before turning around to see a stiff Logan and Finn, standing in front of her with their arms crossed. She just smiled and gave them each a hug and a kiss on the cheek. They both stayed as stiff as a board.

"Where the Hell have you been, Reporter Girl? I've been worried sick about you." Finn yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

"Finn…"

"I mean I try and I try and nothing I say appears to come through to you. Seriously Reporter Girl, I am NOT pleased." Finn paced, sounding like an over protective mother.

"Hold it Finn. I'm sure Ace here has an explanation to why she didn't come home with Stephanie." Logan said looking at Rory.

Rory took a breath in. Things were about to get much worse.

"Well," She said "I met Jess, we caught up, and he drove me here. That's it."

"You what?" Finn roared.

"Finn, we just caught up, that's all. He wrote a book."

"I don't care if he built Noah's Ark, you can't see him. What have I always told you about boys like that? All they want is to get into your pants."

"Oh come on, Finn. Were just friends."

"Trust me Ror, no man is just "friends" with a girl. One of them ends up having feelings for the other."

"But…"

"Don't question me! I know what's best for you."

"Ace, I just have one question. Do you or do you not have feelings for this Josh guy?" Logan asked.

"No, of course not Logan. I love you, not him. And by the way, his name is Jess."

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, I believe you."

"Logan, how dare you undermine me! We are supposed to work together in this."

"Finn, I trust Ace."

"We should lock her in the dungeon and throw away the key."

"Finn…" Logan said.

"Go into the Ballroom, young lady. I have to have a word with your boyfriend."

"I love you, Finn." Rory said, making her best puppy dog eyes.

"Stop it Ror. You know I can never say no to the eyes!"

"I don't see why this is so bad. I mean all I did is talk to him. It's not like I made out with him or anything."

"I know that Luv, but he is your Ex-boyfriend. You can't trust ex-boyfriends. Remember Dean?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, but Jess is different."

"I hope so Ace, but Finn is right. Ex's are always dangerous."

"I know Jess is. Besides, he isn't even interested in that. He knows that I have a boyfriend and he isn't looking for a girlfriend so yeah, he is different. I'll see you guys in the ballroom." Rory said. After she left, Logan waited until she shut the doors before looking at Finn."

"The nerve of that guy. God, I mean seriously. He knows that she has moved on but he is still coming after her. That Jerk! Rory is with me now, not him." Logan exploded.

"I know mate, Rory shouldn't be talking to him. It's bound to be trouble."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"What do'ya think we should do?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling that he's not just going to go away."

"Maybe we can lock him in the dungeon!" Finn suggested.

After Rory closed the doors, she straightened her skirt and looked in a near by mirror to make sure she looked alright. She was irritated that Finn had been so harsh but she knew that he was just looking out for her. It had surprised her how calm Logan had been. She had expected him to want to rip Jess' head off. Maybe Logan wasn't threatened by him. Maybe he understood that he was just a friend and that Jess didn't mean anything to her. Rory walked up to Stephanie who was sitting at the front table, talking to Colin.

"So sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to tell you that I'm back." Rory smirked.

"Oh, hi Ror." Stephanie said blushing.

"So…did you have a fun time?" Colin asked.

"Yes, but the coming back part wasn't so fun." Rory mumbled.

"I'm guessing that you ran into Logan and Finn." Stephanie said.

"Yep. Finn got all motherly on me but Logan was fine with it."

"Really? Well, Finn I expect, but Logan? That sounds rather odd." Stephanie said

"Yeah, it almost bugs me that he didn't get more upset. It's out of his nature to be SO calm."

"Do you think he didn't tell you what he was really thinking?"

"I don't know…Maybe." Rory said.

Alright luv, let's start this thing." Finn yelled, smiling to Stephanie, after bursting into the room.

Logan followed Finn and stood by Colin, while Finn stood by Stephanie.

"Rory Gilmore, you were called to steal a ring and be a cheerleader for a day. Did you follow through?" Colin asked, standing up.

"Yes, I did."

"May we see the ring?" Colin continued as Stephanie handed Rory her purse. Rory took out the ring and handed it back to Stephanie, who brought it up to the front table.

"Very good." he said.

"We will now show a clip of Rory's cheer performance courtesy of Lorelai Gilmore." Stephanie announced as she put the video tape in the VCR.

"You'll what?" Rory asked in horror. _How could her mom do this to her? She is so in trouble for this._

"Lorelai videotaped your performance. Didn't I mention that to you?" Stephanie asked, playing innocent.

"No, I think you left out that little detail." Rory glared at Stephanie.

"Well, she did and she gave me a copy so that I could play it for the group."

"Wait…what do you mean by copy? Did my mom make more than one?"

"Um…yeah."

"How many?" Rory asked, her voice raising a few octaves.

"Like thirty or forty copies. I remember her saying something about making Stars Hollow video fruit baskets, what ever that is."

"Logan, I am going to so kill you for this." Rory fumed.

"Wait, why me?"

"Because you are Stephanie's Best Friend." Rory explained, like it was painfully obvious.

"Well, so are you."

"And my mother doesn't like you, so she wouldn't care if you were gone."

"Ouch Ace, that hurts." Logan mocked hurt.

Suddenly the lights went of and Finn pressed play on the VCR.

"Great, Now I will have to deal with Kirk asking me to reenact the cheering sequence." Rory mumbled.

"Shushhh…" Logan said grinning at her.

"You did not just shush me." Rory smiled, as Logan walked up and put his arm around her waist.

"I'm looking forward to the Cheer Video. Then maybe later you could wear the outfit for me." Logan whispered into his girlfriend's ear.

Rory playfully slapped him. "Just for that, no sex for 2 weeks."

"Hey, come on Ace. You can't do that to me."

"Well, just watch me." Rory laughed. She loved when she was on top of Logan. Wait, scratch that. She loved when she was in control. Ok, why did she have such a dirty mind? It must be because of her mother. Oh well, she knows what she is talking about.

After the tape was over, the LDB finished their Champaign and all filed out of the ballroom. Finn walked up to Rory and put an arm around her.

"Cute Costume, you got moves, Gilmore." Finn said, smiling.

"Thanks." Rory laughed.

"So, does that mean you're not mad at me anymore?" She hoped.

"Yes luv, I could never stay mad at you. I just want you to be careful, that's all. Like Logan and I said before, Ex's are dangerous. You may think they just want to be friends and then bang, they kiss you." Finn said seriously.

"Oh? And how do you know that?"

"Well, it happened to Steph. After she broke up with her ex boyfriend, um I don't remember his name. Let's call him Fred. Well after she broke up with Fred, she started dating this guy…

"Trevor Basslony. He was tall, blond hair, and blue eyes. Everything I wasn't." Colin said scornfully.

"So anyway, Stephanie and Trevor were dating for like 10 months, right Col?"

"Yeah, that seems about right."

"And then all of a sudden, Fred is back."

"He told her that he just wanted to be friends but he really didn't. He kept going out with her on what Steph thought were friendly dates and then all of a sudden, her kissed her on her doorstep." Colin explained.

"But the worst part of that was that Trevor walked up just as he did."

"Yep, and both Trevor and Fred broke up with her that day. First Trevor because her had thought that she cheated on him. And Fred broke up with her because there was no game for him anymore. Colin said with a hint of irritation lingering in his voice.

"The only reason why he wanted to be with her was because she was already taken." Finn explained.

"Wow, poor Stephanie."

"Yeah, she cried for weeks after that." Colin said.

"Sorry Colin, it must have been hard for you to see her like that." Rory said.

"Yeah it was hard for him. He was all depressed while she was with Trev. But when Fred came back, we both got really defensive. She told us that he just wanted to be friends, so we believed her. Know one knew that he would do that to her." Finn told her.

"Hey, I was not depressed."

"Colin, you sulked around for months." Finn said making Colin glare at him.

"Well luv, you should probably go to sleep. You need to be ready for your Challenge tomorrow."

"Kay Finn. Night Boys." Rory said going up to her room.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The next morning, her alarm clock went off at 6:30 sharp. It scared her, because she jumped when she heard the annoying noise. After that, she couldn't get back to sleep. Usually, she would just roll over and fall back into a deep slumber, but today she was up for good.

Since her challenge didn't start until 11am, she had four and a half hours to herself.

She took a quick shower, got dressed in her lavender shirt and mini jean skirt, and put her hair in curls. After that, she decided to look around the Mansion. She wanted to know what hid in the shadows of the scary looking house. She crept down the long hallway and went down the stairs, making sure not to wake anyone up. After that, she decided to look around. She walked past the kitchen and the dining room. She popped her head inside random rooms but didn't bother to look around. They didn't fascinate her very much. She didn't see anything appealing and was about to turn back, when she saw that a giant painting didn't match with the rest of the pictures. She took a closer look and saw that it was a picture of a book.

There wasn't anything out of the ordinary about it but on the very top, there was something in graved. She took a closer look and saw that there was little gold writing on the very top of the book. Rory stepped closer and brought her hands and put them on the painting for leverage to get a closer look.

She saw that the writing said _"A good man once said that your love for reading starts when you're young, ends when you die, and lasts the whole time in between." _

That didn't make any sense, Rory thought. She leaned up against the painting and was about to reread the sentence when all of a sudden, the painting moved and Rory fell into another room. When she got up, she looked back at the painting, and saw that it doubled as a medium sized door but it opened inward instead of outward. She had found a secret study. Rory closed the door and looked around. It wasn't very big compared to the rest of the rooms, but it was as large as Rory's family room in her house. The study was beautiful with its dark brown flooring and burgundy furniture. You couldn't see the walls because there were bookshelves that touched the ceiling on all four walls. They were filled with all kinds of books. Rory looked around the room and sat on the comfy leather chair behind the giant mahogany desk. There was nothing but a computer and a letter with the LDB print on the cover. The letter looked exactly like the others that she had gotten from Colin and Stephanie that held each task in them. This intrigued her. What could be in the letter, and why was it on the desk?


	18. A Change of Plans

**A/N Hey Guys! The update has been kinda slow I know but I had a billion things that I had to do this last month. I hope you like this next chapter! Remember when I had you guys vote to see who you wanted Rory to take for her challenge? Well, you will be finding out soon because of something that I can't tell you lol. **

Rory picked up the envelope and stared at it. Curiosity played with her mind and she finally opened it very carefully, making sure nothing ripped. She held her breath as she pulled out the piece of very expensive paper and let it out when she realized that she hadn't made a sound. Her heart started to race as she pulled apart the tape that stuck the 2 halves of the paper together and slowly opened it up. She then started to read.

_Hello Miss. Rory Gilmore,_

_When I was told of your invitation into the LDB and asked to write this note to you, I was both excited and proud. I had been waiting for this moment ever since you were a small child. You are such a wonderful young lady and you have come so very far. I had not always thought that you would go down this road. You're dreams being set for Harvard; I didn't think that you would give Yale a second glance. But to both of our surprise, you did and for that I an eternally grateful. I know that this isn't your kind of thing, being in a secret society that has to be ready for everything, but you did it anyway which shows how much you've grown. You are not the small, timid, little book worm anymore but the confident gracious social lady that I know and love. _

_But that isn't the reason why I was asked to write to you. I was asked to tell you what your next task is. Well, this task that they are requiring you to accomplish was the same task I did when I was trying to get into the LDB. It was a tad difficult for me because it wasn't something that I did everyday, but I was up for the challenge. You my dear have to go to The Ivoryton Playhouse (103 N Main St) and perform in the play A Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare. Remember the fairy costume that the brigadiers gave you on your doorstep? You must wear that costume and let them make you an extra in the play. I know that this might be hard for you since you aren't the prestigious actress that your mother is, but I'm sure that you will do just fine. Just pretend that you are a reporter playing a part to get the scoop on someone. It might make it easier that way. _

_I love you Rory so very much and I know that you will do fine, so don't stress. Good luck._

_In Omni a Paratus,_

_Richard Gilmore _

Rory looked up after finishing the letter with a smile on her face. She loved the letter that her Grandfather had written to her. She had no idea that he knew about this too. She was just about to read the letter again when she heard someone calling her name. It sounded like Logan and Finn.

"Shoot!" She muttered while trying to stuff the letter back into the very small envelope. Rory re-licked it and put it back on the desk where she had found it. She then grabbed her purse and hid under the table just as Logan and Finn came in.

"Logan, why did you drag me in here? Rory's not going to be here." Finn asked, while sitting on the chair by the door.

"I know that, but I have to tell you something." Logan replied while going to sit on the chair next to Finn.

"What is it, Mate?"

Rory adjusted herself so she could hear what Logan was going to say.

"Well, I think that we have to do something about Colin and Stephanie."

"Why can't Rory here that?"

"What?'

"Why can't she hear what you just said about Col and Steph?" Finn repeated.

"I never said that she couldn't here that."

"Then why did you pull me into this bloody room instead of telling me out there?" Finn asked annoyed.

"Cause Colin was close behind us and I didn't want him to hear us talking."

"Oh all right then. I do agree, we need to do something about them, but shouldn't we really be looking for Rory? She should have been down here by now." Finn asked.

Rory looked at the clock on the wall. It was 11:35am. She hadn't realized that she and been in the study for so long. She thought that she had only been in there for like ten minutes. Apparently she hadn't.

"Normally I'd agree with you but this time it serious. Colin called me ten times this morning just to ask me what Stephanie likes for breakfast."

"Why would he ask you that? Doesn't he know Steph really well?"

"Yeah, but apparently when you're stricken with love, you forget everything about the person." Logan said sarcastically.

"Why would he ask you what Steph likes for breakfast, anyway?"

"Because he was planning on making her breakfast in bed this morning."

Rory smiled. _That was really cute of Colin to do_. She thought.

"Well, that's a step in the right direction, Mate. Maybe he is going to ask her any day now."

"No I don't think so."

"And why not?"

"Because he had the maid bring the food up to her this morning. Not to mention having her tell Steph that you made it for her."

"Why would he do that?" Rory asked herself before gasping. She totally forgot that she was in hiding.

"Rory? What are you doing in here, Love?" Finn asked as he walked up to the desk where she was hiding under.

"Oh Hi Finn, Logan, I didn't see you come in."

"Uh huh Ace, we know you were ESE dropping."

"Well you did say that I could hear."

"I guess I did, but don't turn this on us. What are you doing in here?"

"Well, I was just looking around the mansion this morning and kinda dropped in." She said as Finn helped her up.

"I knew it was only a matter of time until you found this place. I was just hoping that you wouldn't find it until later. You didn't read the letter that was on the desk, did you?

"What letter? You mean that letter?" Rory asked pointing to the one on the desk. "No never. Um I was just looking at the books.

"Rory, you're a really bad liar, you know that?" Logan grinned.

"Well, I guess I'll never be a politician."

"I never could see you as a politician, Ace. Your too sweet and innocent for that. They'd eat you alive."

"You have such a way with words, Logan." Rory said sarcastically.

"Thank you, I try. But now we have something important to sort out."

"You mean Steph and Colin?" Rory asked.

"No I mean you and your nosiness."

"Well it's not my fault that it was labeled to me on the desk of a room that I just happen to be in." Rory said innocently.

"I should have known that you would have found the Gilmore Study."

"Is that what this is?"

"Yeah. This Mansion has a lot of secret rooms and things. This was built for Richard's father since he loved books."

"Wow, that's so cool."

"Yes it is, but we really need to be going. The LDB is waiting and the Champagne is almost out."

"That could really be a problem, love. Come on, let's go do my Challenge!" Finn said enthusiastically.

"Well, sorry Finn, but since Rory already found out what her task is she has to do the Gilmore Challenge."

"Really? I get to do MY challenge?" Rory said excitedly.

"WHAT! Why does she have to do that? I have been waiting for like forever for her to do my challenge! It's not fair. This always happens to the Aussie. " Finn pouted.

"It's the rules, Finn. If the person finds out the task, test or challenge before the time they are supposed to do it, then they have to do that challenge."

"Fine! But I better get to do my challenge next." Finn grumbled.

"OK, Ace lets go." Logan smiled holding out his arm for Rory.

"Go where? I think I like this game." Rory said suggestively.

"Right now, were going to see the LDB, but we can go to my room later if you want." Logan said wiggling his eye brows.

"Oh ok, we can have a movie night and invite Colin, Steph, Rosmary and Finn to come to. We'll all sleep on the floor and eat popcorn." Rory grinned.

Finn laughed out loud. "She really got you there, Mate."

Logan just grinned. He missed his banter with Rory. He hadn't been spending very much time with her lately and he missed her.

When they arrived in the ballroom, the three stood in front by Stephanie and Colin.

"Hey Ror, where were you? You weren't in your room this morning." Stephanie whispered.

"Oh I was just looking around the Mansion."

"Oh that's cool. Hey Finny, thanks for Breakfast this morning! It was wonderful. All of my favorites. Stephanie said.

"What Breakfast, Love?" Finn asked. He was going to have a little fun at Colin's expense.

"Someone brought me Breakfast in Bed this morning. The maid told me that it was from you."

"Oh, no that wasn't from me, Love. That was from Colin. She must have mixed up are names. They do both sound similar."

"Rockefeller and Rothschild don't sound the same."

"Well they both do start with an "R"."

"Yeah I guess she must have."

"Colin." Finn called, making him turn around.

"Yeah?" Colin said.

"Steph here was just telling me how much she loved the Breakfast that you made her this morning."

"Oh wa…um you were?"

"Yeah thanks Colin. It was really sweet of you." Stephanie said blushing a little. She leaned over to kiss his cheek but, Colin not knowing this, looked over at her and their lips met. They felt a surge of electricity pass through their bodies and they pulled apart in surprise. Stephanie looked down shyly and Colin looked like he was going to faint. Amused, Logan quieted the crowd and started to speak.

"Good Morning LDB. Today we have a change of plans. We were originally supposed to have the Rockefeller Challenge today but due to some recent events, we will do the Gilmore Challenge instead." Logan said grinning at Rory. She playfully glared back at him, causing him to laugh.

"And since we are doing that challenge instead, Rory has to chose who she wants to come with her."

"I'll come with her, Logan." Robert called out from the crowd.

"Sorry Robert, but it must be one of the Founder's Descendents. Nice try though." Logan said slightly bitter.

"I try." he said smugly.

"So Rory, who will it be? Stephanie, Colin, Finn or Me?" Logan asked Rory, ignoring Roberts comment.

"Well, um this one is a tough one but I think I know who I want."

"And who is that?"

"I would like to take...

**A/N I know… I don't update for like two months and when I do I don't tell you who she is going to take. I'm cruel. I promise (and this is one that I intend to keep) that I will update soon! Review! If you do, I may be more inclined to do it during Spring Break (it's next week for me.) **

**Thanks as always, **

**-Missy**


	19. A Choice, a Play, and a Few Suprises

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are the coolest! Well, I decided to make this chapter a longer one to say thank you for all the reviews, so keep it up! Anyway this is the chapter that you guys have probably been waiting for since someone (and I won't name names) will get chosen by Rory to go on the challenge. And trust me when I say this, that things are about to get _interesting._ **

_**: Special thanks to spark notes for the website info below and to my new beta Christine. You're awesome Hun. **_

IMPORTANT INFO

There will be a lot of references to plays by William Shakespeare. Some of the basics that you need to know are:

_**A Midsummer Night's Dream-**_ http/ Taming of the Shrew- http/ 

_**Petruccio**__- _http/ else you should know) 

**Chapter 19: A Choice, a Play, and a Few Surprises along the Way **

"I would like to take..." Rory said while biting the edge of her lip. It was a very hard decision, and needed more then a couple of seconds to think about. Finn, meanwhile, had strut up next to Rory and beamed proudly. He knew that she was going to pick him. He just had one of those feelings.

"Um…I'll take Logan." Rory said as her eyes locked with his. She smiled and he smirked back. She could only guess what he was thinking. He winked at her and she rolled her eyes at him and laughed. Finn, on the other had didn't realize that Rory hadn't said his name and started to make his acceptance speech.

"Thank you Rory, all." He said gesturing to the LDB. "I promise that as your moderator for the lovely Gilmore challenge, I will make sure that everything goes well. I will…"

"Finn, I didn't pick you, I picked Logan." Rory whispered so that only Finn could hear.

"You picked who!" Finn said loudly, astonished at Rory's _bad _choice.

"Finn, I'm sorry but I haven't had a chance to spend time with Logan and…"

"Luv, wouldn't you rather spend the day with me? I'm so much more fun then Logan."

"Uh Finn, you know I'm standing right here?" Logan asked him.

"Yeah, I know, Mate."

"Finn, I love you, but I haven't spent time with Logan for a while and he's been so patient and…"

"You think _he's_ been patient? Who's the one that got their challenge postponed not once but twice? AND, had to deal with you and lover boy over there making goo goo eyes at each other every ten seconds? Who? Me, that's who!"

"Finn…" Rory sighed.

"No no Reporter Girl, I get it. I know how you feel about me. I know I'm second best. Just go off with your boyfriend, and leave me here to wither and die all alone!" Finn said dramatically.

"Oh Finn, you wont die." Rory laughed.

"Anyway, Rory has made her decision. She will take Logan Huntzberger on the Gilmore challenge." Stephanie said. She was tired of Finn and Rory's conversation. She had worse things on her mind that she needed to think about. Number one was getting out of the foyer before she and Colin had a chance to talk. She did not want to talk to him about the kiss before she had a chance to think it over first.

"Right. Logan said. "Rory, the challenge has officially begun. Here is the letter from the Gilmore study. Since you already found the secret study, I see no reason to make you go back there again."

He handed her the letter and she took it and put in her purse. Then all of the LDB, minus Rory and Logan, went into the Ballroom for more drinks and Breakfast. At the same time, Rory took Logan up to her room so that she could take some of the items the LDB gave her last Monday with her on the challenge. When she got there, she grabbed the fairy costume, the book of Shakespeare's works, and Logan handed her the item for the task, which was ballet slippers. She hesitantly took them all the while giving Logan an evil scowl.

Then they went back down the stairs and saw Stephanie sitting alone on the bottom step. She looked like she was off in her own little world and didn't notice the two sit beside her.

"Hey Steph, what's up?" Rory asked.

"Colin and I kinda, accidentally, sorta, somewhat, kissed, and now I'm so confused."

"Wait a second. You mean you and Colin actually kissed? Are you serous? When? Where? Why don't I know about this?" Rory asked, utterly shocked.

"It just happened like five seconds ago. I'm surprised that you didn't see it. You must have been too caught up with Logan to notice."

"Ha Ha." Rory said, sarcastically.

"I'm just kidding, Ror. You know I love you."

"Yeah, Yeah, I know."

"But Ror, Logan, I'm so confused."

"Steph, you're needed in the Ballroom." Rosemary said after peeking her head around the door.

"Ok, be right there. Look, I gotta go, Ror. Talk to you later." Stephanie said before getting up.

"OK. But you and I will have a girl's night tonight with Rosemary, and you will tell us everything." Rory called out to her.

"Kay. I promise I'll be there. Thanks for being here, Ror."

"Anytime, Steph."

After Stephanie went into the Ballroom, Rory and Logan got up and walked outside. Logan interweaved his and Rory's fingers together and pulled her closer to him. Slowly, they walked to the car in a comfortable silence. Then Logan helped her into the car. They both feeling a little saddened by the instant loss of warmth. Logan closed Rory's door, got into the driver's side, and pulled out of the drive way. Rory looked out of the window and watched the scenery passed around her as they drove. Logan glanced over at her a couple times. She looked like she was deep in thought and he wondered if anything was bothering her. After about ten minutes, he finally decided to break the silence.

"So Ace, happy you picked me?" He asked. Rory turned around to face him.

"Why, are you?" she smiled.

"Yeah. What can I say? I've missed you, Ace." He grinned.

"I've missed you too. It's been a while since we've really gone anywhere alone and done fun stuff."

"Yeah, but this is hardly what you'd call a fun time or anything. But maybe if you put on those ballet shoes, then we could get somewhere."

Rory scowled at him.

"I can't believe you got me those. I mean, do I really have to wear them. Gilmore's don't wear Ballet shoes."

"Well, Richard wore men's ones."

"Really? They really made Grandpa wear them?" Rory laughed.

"Yep, even tights too. I think they have a picture of it somewhere."

"Ahahaha. I can't see grandpa wearing that. I don't think that I really want to either."

"Yeah, it was a pretty funny sight."

"Hey Logan, are we one of those annoying overly affectionate couples?" Rory asked randomly.

"That came out of no where."

"Just answer the question. Are we gag worthy?"

"No, I don't think we're like that. I just think Steph, Finn, and Colin are just sensitive because we have a significant other and they don't."

"Really? Are you sure, cause I don't want to be one of those annoying couples who are talking baby talk and having baby names for each other."

"Ace, I don't think we will, or will ever do that. That annoys me just as much as it annoys you."

"I wonder if Steph and Colin will be that way."

"God, I hope not." Logan laughed.

Rory and Logan arrived at the theater at 12 pm. They parked, got out, and walked inside. The theater was a grand scale theater with a mahogany floor and rich maroon walls. On the far left wall, there was a giant Shakespearean mural. It had some of the most popular Shakespearean plays from _Romeo and_ _Juliet_ to _A_ _Midsummer Night's Dream_. Rory stepped closer to it and gazed at the multi-colored wall. It was a magnificent sight and was interesting to look at. Logan joined her and put his arm around her waist. Together, they looked at the painting and tried to guess which scene was which in the giant collage.

"That one on the top right is _Romeo and Juliet."_ Logan told Rory.

"And the one below it is _Macbeth."_ Rory said.

"The witches were a total giveaway."

"Well, so was the balcony in yours."

"Fine, well the one to the left of _Macbeth_ is The _Merchant of Venice_."

"And in the center, it's _Julius Caesar_."

"And there's _The Taming of the Shrew_, one of Finn's favorite plays."

"Finn does not like Shakespeare." Rory said in disbelief.

"Actually he does like some. There are only a few plays that he likes and _The Taming of the Shrew_ is his favorite. He thinks that he should be the next Petruccio."

"The does sound like Finn." Rory laughed.

"Hey Ace, whatever you do, DO NOT let him meet Paris. He would have a field day with her. I mean Paris, shrew, their basically the same thing."

"Ha Ha. Doesn't he have something going on with Rosemary, though?"

"Well, yes and no. They have a weird relationship. They're like casual dating with benefits but they both want more. They just don't really talk about that stuff very much. What's funny is that Finn only dates Rose and Rose only dates him. They just don't label their relationship."

"That sounds familiar."

"Does it?" Logan asked innocently.

"Mum hum. I really have to finish this task though, so let's go to the front desk."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"Your costume. And don't forget the ballet slippers." Logan smirked, handing her the box.

"I hate you."

"Ah you know you love me, Ace."

Rory gave Logan her best death glare and stomped off to the bathroom. She opened the box and looked inside. Logan had put the ballet slippers on top of the dress. Rory sighed and changed into the costume and slippers. Then she noticed the Shakespeare book on the bottom of the box and took it out. After that, she folded her street clothes and set them in the box. She picked up her things and went back out, over to the mural that Logan was now leaning against. She handed him the box. He checked her out from head to toe and laughed. She looked adorable in the costume. He slowly got his camera phone out of his pocket.

"Rory." He called and took her picture as she looked at him.

"Hey! Logan, don't take my picture!"

"Too late."

Rory groaned inwardly. She was going to have to get used to the fact that the so called people she loved wanted to embarrass her by taking pictures and videos of her making a fool of herself.

"Come on, Logan. Let's get this over with." Rory grumbled.

"Oh come on, Ace. Get into the spirit. After all, you are supposed to be cheery; you being a fairy and all."

"Har-de-har har." Rory grumbled sarcastically.

Logan laughed out loud. Rory then grabbed him by the arm and yanked it so violently that Logan nearly lost his balance. But he didn't have time to fall because he was getting pulled by Rory over to the ticket booth. Behind the counter, there was a short woman in her late thirties talking to the man next to her.

"Excuse me, miss." Rory said, standing behind the tall counter so the woman didn't see her costume.

"Hi, how may I help you?" The woman replied.

"Um, Hi, I have a question. I was wondering if they are doing a play here today."

"Yes, as a matter a fact, they are. It's A Midsummer Night's Dream at 1:15pm." She said sweetly.

"Thanks." Rory said before walking outside, going around the corner and pulling Logan with her.

"Ok, um, we're in an ally. Why?" Logan asked, looking around.

"Because. There has to be a back door here somewhere. I'm going to have to go in that way if I want to be able to act like I'm part of the cast."

"Very nice plan, Ace."

"Thank you. I thought so."

"Well, while you are trying to get in, I am leaving."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Why to get my ticket for the show, of course."

"You're going to watch it?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Ace."

"I should have seen that coming."

"I'm surprised you didn't."

"Well, I'll see you in the, let me guess, first row?"

"Very good, Ace. Your catching on quick."

"Thought so."

"Well, see you in there."

"Kay, bye."

Rory walked down the ally with her purse in one hand and the book in the other. When she reached the end of the alley, she finally saw a door. She peeked inside and saw a lot of people running back and forth. She took a big breath and let it out before walking in slowly. She looked around and spotted some fairies, who were stretching. She walked up close to them, but not so close that she would have to talk to them. They started to warm up their voices with scales. Rory, never doing this before, tried to join in but was not doing so well. Just as she sang the highest note, the director walked by and turned around to look at her.

"Hey, who are you?" He asked, not recognizing her face.

"Um, I'm Rory, one of the chorus, um extras people." Rory said her heart beating fast.

"What scene are you in?" He questioned. Luckily, Rory had read the play before and looked over it after she had gotten the book last Monday.

"Act II, scene one."

"What's happening in that scene?" the Director tested her.

"The King Oberon has just entered with his Train and the queen Titania from the opposite side with hers. They are in the middle of a fight."

"Yeah, that's right." The director paused to look at the costume that Rory was wearing. It consisted of a blue leotard with a lime green and pink skirt. She had on nylons and pink ballet slippers. On her back, she was wearing long thin lime green wings, like the ones Tinkerbelle wears.

"What are you wearing? It looks dreadful. Not at all realistic."

"The costume lady gave it to me." Rory fibbed.

"Really? She must have given you the wrong one. Come on, we'll talk to her about it."

"Uh no! She told me not to go back to her." She said thinking fast. "She thought that I was annoying."

"Why did she say that?"

"Because I uh kept asking her about this costume. I don't really like it either." Rory agreed.

"Then we should have it changed. An actor, no matter how big or small the part is, must have the clothes that make them feel the part they play."

"No no, it's ok. I feel the part; uh it's just that I'm a little nervous."

"Don't be, we've done this a thousand times."

"Right. Thanks Chief."

"What."

"Uh, never mind."

"Ok, Everyone. The show starts in thirty minutes. The doors open in ten so you need to get ready." The Director called to the actors and actresses.

"You." He said, pointing to Rory. "Make-up. The rest of you, places and get the props ready."

Rory went off to find the make-up Lady. When she got there, she found a make-up man instead.

"Hey Hun, I'm Paul." He said very flamboyantly.

"Hi, I'm Rory." She answered.

"Wow. Rory. That's a pretty name."

"Thanks."

"So…why haven't I seen you here before?"

"Um, I was just hired."

"Ooh cool. Well, you're only a fairy, so it's not like you're a major part in the play. It's not like your Richard Parxton.'

"Who?"

"Richard Parxton, only the sexist man alive. My God, if he weren't straight, then he would so be mine."

"What part does he play?"

"Oh Hunny, he plays King Oberon, of course. God, how I would love to be his costumer. I would get to measure him _everywhere_." He said dreamily. Rory laughed to herself.

"So he's really good looking then."

"Not just good looking, he's a god." Paul said, putting on the last of her make-up.

"Ok, so I put green sparkly eye shadow to match your skirt and gave you light pink tinted lip gloss. You're done here. Have fun out there, Rory." Paul told her as she got up from the chair.

"Thanks, I'll try." She said before leaving and going over to her previous seat next to the fairies. She sat down and opened her book to read one of the plays when she overheard the fairies talking. It was about the stage directions that the director told them at last night's performance.

"Remember what he said, girls. After Puck says his line and the main fairy says hers, we all walk in stage left with Queen Titania, not before her."

"Right. Got it." She heard one of them say.

Rory closed her book and played with her fingers. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and her palms were clammy. The last time she was on stage, was when she played Juliet in _Romeo and Juliet_ at Chilton. Oddly enough, they were both written by the same author. She laughed as she remembered how, after Tristan didn't show, Paris took his place. Paris was a really funny Romeo considering she was the total opposite personality of his. Her thoughts went to how sweet Tristan was at times but how annoying he could be too. She rolled her eyes when she remembered how he took her books one day and wouldn't give them back unless she agreed to go on a date with him. He finally dropped them when he saw her walk up to Dean. Dean. Wow, that felt like it was so long ago. She remembered when she was at the dance-a-thon with him and how he broke up with her in front of everyone. What jerk he was then. At least Jess had been there to pick up the pieces. Dean had really hurt her that night. Jess had always been there for her. Well, that is until he left. How surprised she had been to see him at Yale yesterday night. She smiled as she remembered their conversation. Jess was still the same Jess she knew but had matured a little bit. Far off she heard a loud voice talking about an intermission but she was too into her thoughts to really recognize what the voice was saying. She really should call Jess. Rory thought. She dug through her purse and realized that her phone was missing.

"Oh my God. Where the heck is it?" She panicked as she tore through her purse hoping that she had just overlooked her phone. For about twenty minutes she looked through her purse trying to find the phone that obviously wasn't there. She finally gave up and decided that it fell out in Logan's car. The worry of losing her phone left her and her mind went back to the night when Dean had dumped her for the second time. The night of the 24 hour dance-a-thon.

_Flashback _

_Mom and I were dancing. Neither of us knew how long it had been but we both were exhausted, me more than mom. _

_"Tell me a joke." Lorelai said, bored. _

_ "Knock knock." I said yawning. _

_"That was a good one. Ow!" Mom said stumbling. _

_ "You okay?" I asked sleepily. _

_ "Oh no!" The elder Gilmore proclaimed. _

_ "What?" _

_ "My heel broke." _

_ "What?" I asked again. _

_ "My heel just broke off. Damn, these are brand new shoes, too." Lorelai grumbled. _

_ "They were made in 1943." I said dryly. _

_ "Well, I just bought them Tuesday." Lorelai wined. _

_ "I told you not to wear vintage shoes." I told her. _

_ "But the lady at the store said that they hadn't been worn a lot." _

_ "Yeah, but not a lot in sixty years is still a lot." I pointed out. _

_ "I gotta fix 'em. I'll use my emergency card. I'll be right back." Lorelai said trying leave. _

_ "No, stop. If you leave, there's no way I'll be able to stand up on my own." I said warily, holding on to her. _

_ "Ten minutes." _

_ "Nighty-night." I said closing my eyes. _

_ "Fine, hold on. Dean, come here! Dean!" Lorelai called, waving him down. _

_ "What are you doing?" I asked curiously. _

_Dean walked over to us with a confused look on his face. Apparently I wasn't the only one who didn't know what was going on. _

_"Is everything okay?" He asked, concerned. _

_ "Yeah, it's great. Stand here." Mom said, directing him next to me. _

_ "Whoa." He said catching me in his arms. _

_"Look, I'll be back in ten minutes. Do not let her stop or lay down, do you understand me?" Mom instructed. _

_"But I --" _

_"I need you, Dean. The team needs you." Lorelai said gesturing to her and myself. _

_"What team?" Dean asked. He was never able to get my mother and my humor. _

_"Pick a team – it needs you. I'll be right back." Lorelai said walking away. _

_"I'm really sorry about this." I apologized. I felt bad that Mom left, leaving him to take care of me. _

_"Yeah, uh, it's okay." He said _

_"Are you sure?" I asked, not entirely convinced by his answer. _

_"Yeah. Actually, it's not bad at all." He said smiling. I got more comfortable in his arms and we swayed to the music. For about ten minutes we danced peacefully until I looked up and saw Jess staring at me again for about the billionth time that night. _

_ "He's still there." I told Dean, annoyed. _

_ "What?" He asked. _

_"Jess. He's still there. I can't believe he's still there." I said a little jealous that he was with another girl. _

_"Just ignore him." _

_"Yeah. You know, this is a dance marathon. You're not supposed to come and sit and watch, you're supposed to dance. He's just trying to bug me, sitting there right in front of me, staring. Jerk." I ranted. _

_Just then Jess and Shane started to kiss and it sent waves of jealousy all throughout my body. _

_ "There they go again! God, I swear, why can't they just get a room? Or forget a room – get a park bench, or a doorway, or even a strategically placed telephone pole would probably suffice. I mean, girls like Shane – what is it with them? Don't they see what they look like? I know they have mirrors." I said, a little louder. _

_ "Hey, you talking about me?" Jess asked, breaking from their kiss to look at me. _

_ "No." I replied hotly. _

_ "I heard you mention Shane." He told me. _

_ "Shane isn't you." I pointed out. _

_ "Shane concerns me." He replied. _

_ "Shane concerns me, too – and all women, for that matter." I almost yelled. _

_ "You got a problem here?" He asked again, with a smug look on his face. _

_ "Nope. Just a little sick of seeing the two of you sitting there. If you're not gonna participate, then why don't you just leave?" I told him. _

_ "That works for me. Let's go." Shane told Jess. _

_ "No." Jess told her stubbornly. Why wouldn't he just just leave me alone. _

_"Why not?" She replied. _

_"Because I'm not ready to go." He said back to her. _

_"Oh really?" I said sarcastically. _

_"Yes, really. I'm gonna sit here as long as I like, and I'm gonna do whatever I like, and if you don't like it, then just ignore me and pay attention to your boyfriend." He hissed. _

_"Sorry, she can't. I'm not her boyfriend anymore." Dean said loudly. _

_"What?" I asked, his words stinging me. _

_"You know, I tried to ignore this. I really did, but I don't know what the hell I was thinking." Dean said, dropping my hands. _

_"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to stop the nagging feeling that he was on to something. _

_ "You don't wanna be with me, Rory." He yelled. _

_"Yes, I do." I begged. _

_"Oh, please! You've been into him since he got to town, and I have spent weeks – months, actually – trying to convince myself that it wasn't true, that everything was fine between us. But now I know that I was an idiot. You're into him and he's into you, and Shane, who by the way, should be listening to this 'cause it's so damn obvious." _

_"What's obvious? What did I do?" I said close to tears. I couldn't believe that he was yelling at me in front of everyone. _

_"Everyone can see, Rory! Everyone. And I'm tired, but I'm over it, so go ahead, go. Be together. There's nothing standing in your way now, 'cause I'm out." He said grabbing his jacket from the bleachers and leaving. _

_End of Flashback _

"Rory!" Paul said, shaking Rory, who was still in a daze.

"Huh? What?" Rory said, popping out of her thoughts.

"You're going to miss your que. Your scene is up next. They just started Act one."

"Oh ok, thanks." She said smoothing out her skirt and sitting up straight.

"Uh Ropsy?" The director called as he walked up to her.

"It's Rory, Hun." Paul told him.

"Paul, go back to your make-up room." The Director growled.

"Kay. See ya later, Rory." Paul said, winking at her.

"Rory." The director said.

"Yes, sir?" She answered.

"Mirabelle's sick. You need to do her lines."

"Excuse me?" Rory asked, her stomach dropping to her feet.

The director sighed. "You need to do Mirabelle's lines. She only has 2, remember?"

"Um yeah, yeah, I remember." Rory said, her voice slightly trembling.

"Good. You're up next." He said as he walked away.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!" Rory said panicking.

"Hun, are you ok?" A voice asked behind her.

"Huh? What?" She asked startled.

"Are you ok?" she asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just ...um… the Director just told me that I have to do Mirabelle's lines and I ,well, don't know what they are."

"Oh, don't worry about it. He does that all the time. Expects us to know all of the lines in the play." She said taking out her script from her bag.

"Here." She said thrusting it into Rory's hands.

"Thanks."

"You can use my script to memorize her 2 lines. Their highlighted in green."

"Why are they highlighted?"

"Oh, Mirabelle's always sick. Usually I have to do them. It's nice to have a break." She said with a laugh.

"Thanks again." Rory said.

"Sure." she replied, walking off.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **_

After Rory said her two lines half a dozen times, her scene was up. Her stomach, that was currently residing with her toes, leached up to her throat. She felt nauseated, like she was going to throw up everything that she had eaten that week any second now. She started to line up with the other fairies and when they started to walk, she followed them. She felt that she was bathing in her own sweat as she saw all of the people out in the audience. Her head and cheeks felt hot and she had a feeling that she was going to faint. She searched the crowd for the recognizable face that she was bound to see and saw him with the biggest smirk on his flawless face. Sometimes she really hated him for being so beautiful and smart at the same time. It was hard to make a good argument whenever she looked into his mind-blowing brown eyes.

She quickly looked back at the stage, afraid that she would miss her que. She was happy when she realized that she was there in perfect timing. As soon as the king said his line, she was supposed to go next. She inhaled and then exhaled and spoke the first of her two one-liners.

"My queen thou art beautiful this fine night." She said, annunciating every word.

The queen responded and her second line was next.

"Thy need no gratitude, my lady." She said.

By this time, Rory's shaking in her hands had gone down quite a bit but she was still tense. When the scene was over she waited until she was off stage before she started to pack up her purse. She was overjoyed to have finished her task, and wanted to leave as soon as humanly possible. As soon as everything was packed (it didn't take very long), she gave the script back to the girl who congratulated Rory on the lines. Then Rory got up and started to leave, when she realized that she had forgotten her Shakespeare book. She went back for it and saw all of the fairies looking at it. She felt bad to just take it and run so she sat there by them and waited. For the next 45 minutes they looked over it. By the time they were done, all of the girls had asked her where she had gotten it from. Rory said that her boyfriend gave it to her. They finally gave the book back in time for curtain call where they preceded to pull her out on stage with them. After she bowed and smiled graciously, she snuck out and made doubly sure that she had all of her things. Then she bolted for the back door before anyone could stop her again.

When she was outside, she went into the lobby and waited for Logan to show up. She sat down on the nearest bench, and started to scan her book.

"Rory?" someone asked in a surprised voice. Rory popped her head up to see who it was.

"Jess? What are you doing here?" Rory asked. She didn't expect him to him there too.

"Oh well, one of my friends told me to see a play here, so I decided to check it out."

"No way. Wow, fancy running into you here too." She said.

"Yeah. I guess its fate that we see each other again so soon."

"I know."

"Nice outfit by the way. Don't tell me that you were in the play, too."

"Well, you caught me. I'm afraid that I was."

"I knew that that one fairy looked familiar."

"Now you know why."

"So why are you waiting in the lobby?"

"Oh, my boyfriend was watching the play too. He should be out here any second now."

"Oh, he's here?" Jess asked, trying to hide the fact that he was mad that he wouldn't be able to hang out with her, alone.

"Yeah."

"Well, well Ace. What a performance out there. My girl's going to be a Broadway star." Logan said as he came up to hug her.

"So I wasn't awful?" She asked looking at him.

"Not at all. How did you get the lines?"

"Oh Logan, this is my friend Jess, Jess this is my boyfriend, Logan." Rory introduced quickly changing the topic for Jess's sake.

"Oh Hi, you're Logan. Rory's told me a lot about you." Jess said shaking his hand.

"All good I hope." Logan replied returning the shake with a fake smile on his face.

"Yeah, of course." Jess said swallowing hard.

"Rory says only the best about you." Logan told him, fighting the temptation to punch him.

"She must have exaggerated on some things. She always tells people that I'm better than I actually am." Jess said smiling at Rory. Logan laughed a courtesy laugh.

"Well Rory has always been the one to find the good in people, even if there is none to be found." Logan said, venom in is words.

"She is willing to give them a chance, even if they are jerks." Jess spat back.

"And she is always willing to forgive them, when they hurt her."

"Um Jess, I would love to continue talking to you, but Logan and I really have to leave." Rory said, feeling the negative energy in the air.

"Sure. And I forgot to tell you Rory, you left your cell in my car yesterday." Jess said, glancing at Logan and then turning to look back at Rory.

"So that's where it was. Thanks so much, Jess. Um how about we meet for coffee sometime either today or tomorrow and I'll pick it up from you." Rory asked.

"That sounds great. See'ya later, Rory. It was nice to meet you, Logan." Jess grinned. It was a small victory for him.

"Same here, Jess." Logan said clenching his teeth.

"Bye Jess." I'll call you about the coffee." Jess walked away with a strut in his step.

As Jess left, Logan visibly relaxed. He really hated that Jess. He didn't know why, but he did. Maybe it was because he knew that Jess was Rory's old boyfriend. No, that couldn't be it. When Logan saw Dean and Rory together, he wasn't that full of rage. Sure he was jealous, but when she's with Jess, something doesn't click.

Rory looked up at the thinking Logan. She had a feeling that even though he had acted nonchalant about the whole Rory Jess Friendship thing, that those weren't his true feelings. He was too cold with Jess to be ok with the whole situation. Rory touched Logan's arm and he looked down at her. The creases on his forehead relaxed and he put his arm around her waist. Together they walked out of the theater, worried about what the other thought about Jess Marrieno.

By the time they reached the car, they were still not talking. They both stopped in front of it, but neither made a move to get in. The car to them meant conversation, and neither could really deal with that. Then Logan looked down at Rory and sighed. He loved her so much and couldn't bear to lose her to that Jess guy. Rory smiled back at him. It was a pure smile, one filled with worry. He pulled her close to him and reached down so that his mouth was next to her ear.

"I love you, Rory." He whispered and felt her shiver.

"I love you too, my butt faced miscreant." She whispered back with a straight face.

Logan, unprepared for her remark, laughed out loud. Rory smiled as she saw Logan laugh. He helped her into the car and then got in himself. When they pulled out of the parking lot, Rory settled in her seat and started to play with Logan's right hand that wasn't on the steering wheel. He looked over to her and smiled. Then he hooked back at the road and started to talk.

"So Ace, you never answered my question. How did you get the one liners?"

"You would never believe my bad luck." She gushed as she went into detail about the task that she had to do.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **_

Meanwhile, Stephanie and Colin had been hiding from each other all day. When they were in the Ballroom, Stephanie was on one side while Colin was on the other. Stephanie was anxiously waiting for Rory to get back, while Colin was waiting for Finn. He was the only one who truly knew where the Aussie had gone, while all the others had thought he had just gone to go sulk somewhere.

As Stephanie walked around the Ballroom, She made sure that Colin wasn't next to her. Colin did the same. Both thought that the other wanted to talk to them and wanted to talk to their friends before confronting the other. What did that kiss mean? What were they going to do now? Those questions remained in their heads all day and they needed them answered before they would talk to each other. Until then, they would follow the 3 A's. Avoid, Avoid, Avoid!

Unlike Stephanie and Colin, Rory and Logan were having a great time.

"…And that's how I got the 2 one liners." Rory finished and Logan chuckled.

"Well Ace, we have time before the test starts so what you wanted to do."

"I don't know. I'm open."

"Well, I have the perfect idea." Logan grinned as he drove to a park like area.

"What?"

"Oh, you'll have to wait and see."

"Oh come on, Logan. You know I hate surprises!"

"But this isn't a surprise."

"Then what do you call it?" Rory asked dryly.

"It's more of a secret." Logan grinned.

"A secret." Rory repeated.

"Yep."

"A secret that you won't share?"

"No, I'm taking you here specifically to share it with you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then no one knows about this secret?" Rory asked.

"Other then me, and soon to be you, no."

"I feel so special." Rory smiled.

"You should." Logan smiled back.

"Here we are." Logan said as they pulled up to a wall of shrubbery. Rory turned her head hoping that she would get some answers, but Logan gave her none. They both got out of the car and Rory followed Logan to the trunk.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Ravenous." She replied.

Good. I thought we would go on a little picnic."

"Really? That sounds nice. But in front of a wall of shrubbery?"

"Come on Ace. Have a little Faith."

"Ok." Rory said warily.

Logan helped Rory out of the car and the two walked to the trunk. Logan put his key into the lock and opened the trunk. When they looked inside they both jumped at what they saw.

**A/N: Review! And yes I know the 2 one liners Rory said aren't in the play. I added them cuz they're not very many fairy one liners in that play. **


	20. Man Eating Owls and 2 Colin’s

**A/N Grrrr you guys are so smart. I should have known. Oh well, here is chapter 20. Wow 20 chapters already. I think I should tell you now that I am planning on having 30 chapters total, I think. It all depends on how much I write. And after this story is done, I will have a sequel. R and R. BTW I like this chapter. It made me and my beta laugh. Hope you guys like it.**

Chapter 20: Man Eating Owls and 2 Colin's.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"What the Hell?" Logan yelled, taken by surprise.

"Oh hey Mate; Luv." said a very familiar Aussie.

Finn was currently lying in Logan's trunk with his left arm under his head and his other holding a turkey sandwich with a bite taken out of it.

"Took you long enough." He said nonchalantly.

"Finn, what do you mean took me long enough?" Logan asked, annoyed and confused.

"Well, I've been in this trunk ever since Rory went on her task. You know, it really starts to get hot after 12pm"

"Maybe it's because that's when the sun is fully out and shining." Rory laughed.

"Could be. And another thing…"

"Finn!" Logan interrupted, just noticing the sandwich in his hand. "Why are you eating my sandwich?"

"Mate, I was just going to tell you before you very RUDELY interrupted me. I was just saying that the heat made me hungry. I found this sandwich just lying around and decided to eat it. Quite good, by the way." Finn said, taking another bite.

"Finn, it was in the basket." Logan said rolling his eyes.

"Right. It was lying around in the basket." Finn agreed.

"Aww Logan, you put our lunch in a basket? How very old movie-ish of you." Rory said half seriously.

"I thought you would like it." Logan said with a smirk.

"Apparently I'm not the only one." Rory laughed.

"Apparently." Logan agreed.

"Hey, do'ya think you could get the rest of the food before Finn eats it all? I'm really hungry." Rory asked.

"Yeah sure, Ace. So am I."

"Then off to _The Secret Garden_, Colin!" Rory squealed excitingly.

"Uh Ace, I'm Logan. I don't think I like you getting my name mixed up with Colin's."

"Tell me you've seen _The Secret Garden_!" Rory looked at him with big eyes.

"Yes…but I don't see…" Logan said slowly.

"My God Logan, you are slow. Even I know that one. Colin's the boy who can't walk. The sick, homely one." Finn laughed.

"Shut up Finn." Logan told him, taking the basket and shutting the trunk with Finn still in it.

"How long are'ya planning on keeping him in there?" Rory asked him shocked.

"I don't know, maybe a day or two." Logan smirked.

All of a sudden they heard muffled screaming and thumping from inside the trunk.

"Looooooogan!" _thump _"Rorrrrrry!"_ thump_ "Soooomeone! Get me out of this bloody car!" _thump thump_ "Trunk! Whatever the hell I'm in. Please!" _thump_ "Logan, you're not dumb. Please, please God, please."

Logan let out a snort before slowly unlocking the trunk. "God Finn, you're so annoying."

"Oh thank God for the sun." Finn said dramatically, stretching his arms out in worship of it.

"I don't think I have ever heard him say that." Logan said shocked.

"Oh come on, Finn. You were in the trunk for all of five seconds." Rory scoffed.

"You mean after that _THING_ closed it on me." Finn scowled.

"One more remark and I don't care how much you scream, you're staying in the trunk." Logan warned him.

"Fine." Finn pouted, crossing his arms.

"Ready to get out?" Rory smiled, offering him her hand.

"ABSO-BLOODY-LUTLY!" Finn groaned.

Logan and Rory helped Finn out of the trunk and the three walked up to the moss and leave covered wall. When they stopped, Rory looked impatiently at Logan and Finn did the same. Logan fumbled for a key and when he found it, shoved it into the wall and turned it. Then with a push, he opened the door and the three walked inside. Rory and Finn walked around with their mouths hanging open. Inside, there was a small valley with crisp green grass and a little stream running across the middle. By the stream there were neatly arranged flowers of all colors. There were tons of trees on the other side of the stream that made into a forest. The sun was shining and made the water and grass sparkle. Logan shut the door and the three walked deeper into the beautiful secret area.

"How the hell did you find this and why didn't you tell me?" Finn asked, his eyes still opened wide.

"Finn, if I would have told you about this, then it wouldn't be a secret anymore. Everyone would know about it." Logan told him.

"I take offence to that, Mate. I wouldn't have told anyone about this place. I am really good at keeping secrets."

"Yeah, until you're drunk."

"I have not told people's secrets no matter what state I'm in."

"Oh come on Finn, you know that's a lie." Rory ginned.

"Name one time, Gilmore."

"Well, how bout when you told everyone about me and Paris on Spring Break when I specifically told you not to tell anyone. Or after finding the picture of Colin in Stephanie's drawer, you told all your friends. And remember when Logan…"

"Alright, Alright. Maybe I have a hard time keeping secrets."

"Told you." Logan smirked.

"Whatever, ex-friend." Finn said sulking.

"Oh, come on Finn, We're just joking around."

"I know. I just wanted to get the last word." Finn said with an evil glint in his eye.

"Figures." Logan muttered.

"But, anyway Mate, how did you find out about this?"

"My mom's brother Brian helped me fix it up."

"You mean you did all of this by yourselves?"

"Yeah we did. Just my uncle, 2 gardeners who were sworn to secrecy and I worked on it."

"How long did it take?" Rory asked.

"It took like two and a half months to finish it all. I wanted it to be like my secret hideaway."

"Wow." Finn and Rory exclaimed.

All of a sudden Rory started to skip towards the stream.

"I'm in the garrrrrden with Colllllin." She sang yelled in a sort of British accent.

"Can I be Colin, Luv?" Finn yelled to her.

"Sure, but you need a wheel Chair." She yelled back.

"I'll be Colin after he walks again." Finn decided.

"That could work, but we would have to cut a lot the lines out from the movie."

"Plus I couldn't do the crying bit." Finn said disappointed

"Or the _I can walk _scene." Rory agreed walking back to the two.

"Ok, so let me get this straight. You're talking about the Colin in the movie, not our best friend Colin, right?" Logan asked the two.

"Wow, Mate, you are smart." Finn said sarcastically.

"Poor Logan. You know, you really should get out more. You live a very sheltered life, Huntzberger." Rory teased him.

"Is that so?" Logan asked, pulling her closer to him.

"Yes, I think it is." Rory said playfully.

"Well, in that case…" Logan said pulling her into a deep kiss. Rory was a little startled at first but it didn't take her long to return it. They both felt the burning sensation on their lips as they kissed. Rory gently bit on Logan's bottom lip and made him pull her even closer to him. She felt shivers down her back as he moved his hands to her lower back.

Suddenly they heard gagging noises and broke apart to see Finn clutching his throat with his mouth open and a disgusted look on his face.

" Uhh, too much affection. Please stop before I hurl." Finn said pretending to gag.

"Finn, we can do whatever we want. You weren't supposed to even be here. By the way, why are you?" Logan asked with mock annoyance.

"Because. I knew it wasn't fair to me that you got chosen so, I did something about it." Finn answered in a _you should already know that_ tone.

"So…you hid in the trunk?" Logan asked.

"Exactly. Pretty effective, huh?"

"Finn, you know you can't be with us, it's against the rules." Rory pointed out.

"Oh come on luv, live a little."

"I don't know…"

"Relax; no one knows that I'm with you guys. No one except the "real" Colin." Finn smirked at Logan.

"Ok, I guess. If it's alright with Logan."

Finn looked at Logan. "Well Mate, is it alright with you?"

"Yeah sure. Why not. I mean he's already here." Logan sighed.

"Great. Now how bout lunch." Finn said happily as he started to spread out the picnic blanket and food.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

After Lunch, the three lay next to each other on the grass. Soon Finn fell asleep. Rory was playing with a leaf when Logan moved himself to where he was on top of her.

"Hello." He said

'Hey." She smiled.

He dipped down and kissed her passionately. This time she being ready for the kiss, kissed him back and felt her body start to melt. She started to feel light headed. This time he bit her lip and she gasped. He took full advantage of her opened lips and deepened the kiss. She teased him pulling back just as things were heating up and he moved his head lower and started sucking on her neck.

"Logan." She moaned. She felt him smirk against her neck but he kept on sucking, a little harder this time.

"Logan, don't." She said again. "You're going to give me a hickey."

"Now who leads a sheltered life?" He said, his lips talking against her skin.

"What's Finn going to say when he notices a big old mark on my neck?" Rory asked, closing her eyes.

"He won't say anything. He'll just know what it is and who gave it to you." Logan grinned. A little while later he rolled off of her to his side. He looked at her neck, and sure enough, there was a hickey a little smaller then a silver dollar, on her neck, a little above her collar bone.

"Logan, now you're the annoying one." Rory laughed as she got her mirror from her purse to check the spot.

"God Logan, It's huge!" Rory gasped as she touched the mark.

"Dirty." Logan laughed. He had definitely been spending too much time with Rory.

"I'm going to have to wear turtle necks for a week!" Rory groaned.

Just then Finn woke up and groggily looked around.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Why Colin, you're in the secret garden." She said in her "British accent" to Finn.

"Oh, Right. What time is it?" Finn asked, rubbing his eyes.

"4:45-ish, why?" Logan asked

"No reason, I just wanted to know. When are we doing Gilmore's challenge, anyway?" he asked.

"Uh…at 9:30. The library closes early today cuz it has some sort of meeting or something."

"We're going to a library?" Rory asked, perking up.

"Yeah Ace, but it's not what you think. Great, now you're going to know where to go." Logan groaned, putting his head on Rory's stomach.

"And thank you so much for that." She smiled patting his head.

"Mate, you haven't said the worst part of Reporter Girl knowing."

"And what's that, Finn?"

"That she is going to be non stop asking us questions until 9:30 rolls around." Finn grinned.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Logan said with an evil smirk starting to form on his face.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"Come on Ace; Hurry up!" Logan called to the already slow Rory. Logan had decided to take her through the woods. Finn had opted to stay in the "warm, safe automobile" as he put it. Rory had wanted to join her boyfriend thinking that they would have a nice little walk. Little did she know that they would be going through very scary woods and that it would be very dark with god knows what living in it.

"Logan, don't leave me. Slow down!" Rory yelled as she grabbed her purse; which had fallen on the ground, and ran to catch up with him.

"You slow down, you die, Ace."

"Yeah and you speed up, fall in a deep ditch, and kinda die too." Rory grumbled catching up to him.

"Whoo…Whoo…"An owl cried in a high screechy voice.

"Aah…Logan, what's that?" Rory whispered.

"I think that would be an owl."

"Oh. But could it be an evil man-eating owl?" Rory asked.

"A Man-eating owl? I don't think there is such a thing. But if you find any, let me know so I can make sure not to go there." Logan chuckled.

"Huntzberger, this is serious! My mom told me about how there are a secret colony of miniature owls that eat people who go into the woods. They have a cult and everything."

"The owls had a…cult? What was it called? Hoot of Death?" Logan laughed.

"Whatever. Obviously you never heard the story."

"What story?"

"Hansel and Gretel."

"I've heard of that story. Isn't it about how they go to an old witch's house and she tries to eat them?"

'That's not what really happened."

"Then what really happened, Ace." He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They got lost in the woods and the man eating owls ate them."

"Do you seriously believe that?" Logan asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yes I do."

"Come on, it's getting late, lets go back." Logan grinned grabbing Rory's hand and leading her back towards the Valley.

As they were walking, Logan suddenly got a worried expression on his face. He could hear footsteps behind him. The two quickened their pace and so did the footsteps behind them. He thought that he was just imagining them, so he decided to slow down. But something in his gut didn't feel right, so he stopped walking.

"What's wrong, Logan?" Rory asked a little worried.

"Just making sure there aren't any man eating owls around." Logan joked so that Rory wouldn't get scarred. Deep down he was scared himself.

"Shut up, Logan." She shot him her best death glare.

Logan didn't hear the footsteps anymore so he continued to walk with Rory.

All of a sudden he heard the steps growing faster and the within a half-second, someone tackled him to the ground. _  
_

**A/N Reviewing time! Ok, whoever can guess who tackled Logan will get a cookie! Ready…set…GO! **


	21. The Nightshift Libraran

**A/N: Sorry that it has taken me forever to update. I just couldn't think of anything for this chapter and I was tired from school, so I was lazy. Thank you so much for the reviews. They were awesome and I think some of them influenced the way this chapter came out. But unfortunately no one gets the cookie lol. I'm surprised that no one got it. Well…actually I'm not because this would be a very hard person to guess.**

**Also, in this chapter there are some words spelled wrong, but they're spelled that way on purpose. I think you'll get it, but I just wanted to give you a heads up. (The reason why they're spelled a different way, is because that's how that character talks. So Yeah. **

**Chapter 21: The Night Shift Librarian **

_Logan didn't hear the footsteps anymore so he continued to walk with Rory. All of a sudden he heard the steps growing faster and then within a half-second, someone tackled him to the ground._ _  
_

Rory screamed as her boyfriend and the man wrestled on the dirt floor.

"Get off of me!" Logan yelled as he pushed the man aside and got up, just to be pulled back to the ground by his foot.

Rory looked at the strange male on the ground in front of her. He was weird to say the least. He was fully clad in a cherry flannel onezy complete with red flannel booties. He was missing all but his front two teeth and about half of his brown hair was gone. The man though certainly looked mad.

"Ace…a…little…help." Logan gasped between breaths.

Rory looked around to see if she could find anything to use against the guy. She found some small rocks and picked them up.

"Hey, you colossal brute." She yelled at him to get his attention.

"Get…off…of…him!" She yelled throwing a rock at him between words.

"Oww Ace, aim at him, not me." Logan groaned, feeling the sharp rock come in contact with his cheek.

"Sorry." Rory apologized. The male pushed Logan along side of a tree and he yelped with pain.

"Hey mister. We could sue you, you know." Rory said trying to be a diversion.

The flannel man suddenly stopped attacking Logan and looked up at Rory.

"What ya'll talken bout? You can't sue me." He said with a confused and irritated expression spread across his face.

"Yes, we can." Rory replied.

"On what charges?"

"Well, trespassing and assault for starters. But I'm sure I can add trauma to the mix."

"Trespassing? Assault? Are you kiddin me? If anything it be you trespassing. This here is my forest. And it ain't assault neither. I was just protecting my forest from ya'll."

"What do you mean you're forest? This is Logan's." Rory replied, confused.

"No it ain't. It's mine. I've been living here for ten years."

"Wait a second…that can't be true. I found this place four years ago and it looked wild and untamed. I'm the one who fixed it up." Logan told him, getting up from the ground.

"So you're the one who made all that darned noise at night fur like two months straight."

"That would be me."

"Yeah, that was the most annoying thing I had ever heard. But since you weren't in my forest, I didn't bother you."

"Until now…" Logan muttered.

"Well, now you're in my forest."

"So did you buy this forest? Do you have a land grant for it?"

"No. Do you?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't ask you that if I didn't have one."

"Well gosh mister, I was just checkin."

"What's you're name anyway?" Logan asked curiously.

"My name is Wilber E. Glub. The "E" is short for Eli." The man smiled proudly, his two teeth gleaming.

"I'm Logan and this is my girlfriend, Rory."

"Nice to meet ya'lls."

"So why did you viciously beat me up again?" Logan asked, rubbing his hurt arm.

"I'm sorry 'bout that. I thought you was trespassing. I didn't know you owned the place."

"It's ok Wilber." Rory told him.

"So I'll give you until tomorrow to get out of my forest." Logan told him, nonchalantly.

"Logan, we can't kick this poor man out." Rory told him.

"And why not?" Logan asked irritated.

"Because, he's lived here for ten years and will have no place to go otherwise."

"But I don't want to get attacked every time I come here."

"Well, how about we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

"Ok, how about this. Wilber, Logan will let you stay here if you promise not to bother us whenever we come."

"Sure. That's mighty fine with me."

"Logan, do you agree?" Rory asked turning to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I guess. But, you also have to promise that you'll guard this place from anyone other than Rory and I. And if anyone asks who owns this place, don't tell them. Just say that you own it and that you have a grant."

"Sure thing. I can do that."

"Good. Then we have a deal?" Rory asked.

"Yep. Thank ya'll fur letting me keep my forest."

"Oh, and another thing, don't call it you're forest." Logan told him.

"Sorry, I guess I'm still used to calling it that."

"Yeah, it happens." Logan told him before looking at his watch.

"Oh Shit. Ace, we got to go, now."

"What time is it.?" Rory asked, alarmed

"Ten o'clock."

"Are you serious? Oh my gosh."

"Yeah, we're late." Logan said, grabbing her hand and starting to run.

"Bye Wilber." Rory yelled waving, after turning back to him.

"Bye. See ya'll later." He replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Logan and Rory reached the car, they were both panting heavily.

"Never make me run again. That was terrible." Rory groaned as she leaned against the car door.

"Sorry. I forgot about you're hatred of running."

"It's ok. Just NEVER make that mistake again."

"Got it. Uh, Ace, I do need you to do me one more favor. "

"It better not be anything physical."

"I kind of need you to move so I can open you're door."

"Oh, that I can do."

Rory moved and then Logan helped her into the SUV. After he got in himself, he started the car and they headed toward their next destination. Inside it remained quiet during the ride. Not because of anything in particular, but because they really didn't have anything to say.

"You're late." Finn said popping his head between the driver and passenger seats.

"God Finn, you scared me." Logan said.

"Sorry bout that, Mate. But, you two are thirty minutes late. It's not like you, Reporter girl."

"Yeah, though it's not really our fault." Rory told him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're never going to believe this but…" She started.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------\

After Rory finished her story about Wilber, they spent the next ten minutes listening to Finn go on and on about how they didn't introduce him to Mr. Glub. After the painful lecture, Logan had Rory figure out where the next test would take place and what it would be about. It took Rory no time at all to figure out that she had to steal _The First Folio_ (the first collection of Shakespeare's works ever published.), but it took a little longer to convince her to do it. Rory's love for books wouldn't let her steal one, let alone steal the original copy. It seemed to her like a terrible, down right atrocious thing for someone to do. And also, wouldn't they, meaning her, get in a lot of trouble for something like that? Rory just couldn't wrap her mind around the fact of stealing important documents, especially Shakespeare.

"Come on, Ace. It's a Challenge." Logan pleaded.

"I can't. It's just…Wrong!"

"But you stole Jenny's ring. Why can't you do this?"

"Stealing a ring that you can easily replace and stealing an original copy of all Shakespeare's works that is the only copy EVER, are two totally different things. Plus, it's a book. I don't steal books."

"Think of it this way, Luv. It's not really a book. It's more of a collection." Finn told her.

"That's even worse!" Rory moaned.

"Thanks for the help, Finn." Logan said sarcastically.

"Anytime, Mate."

"What if I get caught? I'll go to jail and then there goes my perfect record. I just can't, Logan!"

"Ace…"

"Can't you talk to the other leader's a.k.a Steph and Colin and get them to change it? I'll do anything else.

"Yeah. It does say that if the four member leaders agree on a change in the challenge, then it may be changed."

"That's Great!"

"I'll give them a call." Logan said, taking out his phone and dialing Stephanie's number.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Ten Minutes Later after much bargaining and negotiating)**

"Thanks Steph. Bye." Logan said before flipping shut his Razer phone.

"So, what did you guys agree on?" Rory asked, nervously.

"Well Steph totally was in to changing it, but Colin wanted to leave it as is. He thought that since Richard had to do the same thing that you should too."

"Grandpa stole _The First Folio_?"

"Yes. But like you, he didn't want to keep it either. Steph told me that he said the same thing as you."

"How does she know that?"

"Both of her parents were in the Life and Death Brigade. That's how they met. Anyway, back to the conversation at hand. Colin finally agreed that you can do the same thing that Richard did."

"And what is that?"

"Well, He still stole the book, but instead of bringing it back to the mansion, the leaders just had them take a picture of him and the book outside in the car. Then he snuck back up and put the book back in its original place."

"I can do that. It sounds easy enough and this way I'm not stealing, just borrowing."

"Yeah. Exactly."

"Ok, I'll do it."

"Um…Luv, not to be a bother or anything, but you still haven't told us where we're supposed to be going." Finn pointed out.

"Oh yeah. So I have to steal _The First Folio_. Hold on…isn't that in Scotland?"

"Very good, Ace."

"So how are we supposed to get it?"

"Ooh ooh, can I tell her, Looge!"

"As long as you promise to never call me that again."

"Deal. Ok, so every year for about a week and a half, a group of Literature loving scientists have the Folio thing delivered to them. Then they study it and try to come up with anything they can to find out more on Shakespeare's life. Usually it is delivered to the lab, but they are busy this year and had it delivered to the Connecticut State Library in Hartford."

"Well, isn't that convenient." Rory said sarcastically.

"I know luv, talk about good timing."

"Wait, what do you mean they're busy? Since this is such an important document, don't you think they would want to keep it in their position the whole time?"

"Yes, but what Finn failed to mention is that their working on a very important Top secret case and can't store it for a few days."

"Ooh. That would explain it."

"Yeah. But since it isn't in their watch, there is like a crazy amount of security guarding the library."

"Well that's going to make it difficult."

"Yeah. I would think so."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Black SUV came to a slow stop and Logan opened his car door. Slowly he looked around and made sure the coast was clear before unbuckling his seatbelt and closing his door.

"We're here. Lucky for you, no one's around right now. This is a perfect time to go without being seen."

"But Logan, I don't have any idea where to go."

"I'm not that smart, but I'm guessing you have to go into the library." Finn told her.

"Ha, Ha Finn. I kind of got that."

"Then what's the problem, luv?"

"The problem is that there are like eight floors to the library. How am I going to be able to find it in time?"

"Well, I don't know about that, but we're coming with you." Logan said, opening his door and getting out.

"What? Why?" Rory asked getting out herself and walking over to her boyfriend.

"Because. We have to make sure that you actually steal it. It's not that we don't believe you and all, but we have to witness it. LDB rules."

"Oh. That makes sense."

"Come on, let's go." Finn said, grabbing Logan and Rory by their wrists and pulling them forward.

As soon as the three got close to the library, they noticed an older, chubby, white woman guard, sitting by the front of the door reading a magazine.

"How are we supposed to get inside now without her noticing us?" Rory whispered to the boys.

"Leave it to me." Finn told her before strutting up to the guard in plain view.

"What's he doing?" Rory asked Logan.

"I have no idea." Logan replied, not taking his eyes off of his Australian friend.

"Excuse me, miss…..Louise." Finn said looking at her name badge.

"What do you want? The library is closed." The woman replied grumpily, looking up from her magazine.

"Oh I didn't come here to go to the library."

"Then what do you want?" She said annoyed.

"I came here to talk to you."

"What?"

"I said…"

"I know what you said. I just want to know why you said it."

"Because I want to talk you."

"What did you want to talk about?" The woman asked curiously.

"Are you married?"

"Wha…why do ask?"

"Well, such a lovely lady as you're self has to be married."

"No. No I'm not." The woman smiled a small smile.

"And may I ask why not?"

"Oh, I don't know. I just never got around to it."

"Really. I find that hard to believe."

"I was almost married once."

"You were?"

"Yes. Back when I was a freshman in college.

"I would love to hear that story if you would….what's that?" Finn asked making a scarred expression on his face.

"What? I don't hear anything."

"I heard something….like people talking."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was coming from over there." Finn said pointing to the side of the building.

"I better go check it out."

"Can I come with?"

"Sure." The guard said and the two started walking toward the side of the building.

"Perfect. Finn's doing what he does best; flirting with the female population. But this time for a distraction." Logan whispered to Rory.

"Hurry, let's go before she comes back." Rory whispered after seeing the two turn the corner.

Logan and Rory snuck through the bushes and quietly ran to the library door. After finding it locked, Rory looked at the chair and the keys were laying on it.

"Good old Finn!" She whispered before unlocking the door and setting the keys back on the chair.

"How do you think he got them off her?"

"I don't really know." Rory replied.

"I'll make sure to ask him later." Logan whispered as the two entered through the door and shut it quietly behind them.

Rory looked around the big octagonal shaped main floor of the Connecticut State Library. It was dark and spooky looking. As two walked together, Logan held on to Rory's hand so they wouldn't get separated. The two weren't worried about setting off an alarm because they knew that there would be guards inside walking around to make sure no one was inside. Apparently the librarians thought it was more efficient that way. After a minute of looking around, Rory decided that she would start on the top floor and work her way down. The Brigadiers climbed up the long staircase and at the top, were about to catch their breath when they saw a guard and hid behind a bookshelf. The male guard had a flashlight with him and walked very close to where they were, but didn't see them. When he was out of sight, the two ran over to the reading section at the other end of the room. There they hid behind arm chairs and Rory looked for any sign of the book. She knew that it would probably be showcased since it was a book and this was a library, but she wasn't sure exactly where they would put it. She knew that it would be on a floor with the most security and since there was only one man on that floor and none on the main floor, she knew it had to be somewhere between the 1st and 7th floors.

Rory signaled to Logan, and the two crept over to the stairs and went back down to the 7th. Rory looked around and saw again only one guard so they crept down to the 6th. The same thing happened for several floors and Rory was beginning to think that she was wrong until she saw 3 guards on the 3rd floor. Logan motioned to her that he would wait by the stairs and so Rory carefully snuck in herself and hid behind another bookshelf. On her hands and knees, she crawled between the isles and snuck by two of the guards. Then she saw what she had come for. The First Folio was sitting alone on a shelf behind that floor's librarian desk. It was easy to see because instead of facing the side, it was facing the front and the cover was visible.

Smiling, Rory crawled to a bookshelf closer to the book. Little did she know that on the other side, was the third guard on his way to the very same spot that she was crawling to.

**A/N Again…I'm really sorry about the delay. And I hope I didn't offend anyone by Wilber's accent. And if I were you, I would remember Wilber, because he is coming back in the sequel. Well, R and R. If you do, I might be more inclined to update really fast. **


	22. Drinking Games and Invisible Poles

**A/N Hey all! Here's the update! Sorry that it's up so darn late. I was hoping to get it done sooner, but we went on vacation and I couldn't get it done. Well, I'm in the writing mood so review and I actually might keep to my word and update faster lol. **

Chapter 22)**: Drinking Games and Invisible Poles**

Rory felt more confident then ever. All she had to do was grab the book and she was home free. She crawled to her space quickly but it wasn't until she almost bumped into the third guard's leg, that she realized that he was in front of her. She was about to make a run for it, when she become conscious that he hadn't seen her yet. Since the guard was walking in front of her, the light from his flashlight was there also. She shut her eyes and remained very still. She tried to imitate a pole. She even held her breath so that she almost felt invisible.

_An Invisibility cloak would sure come in handy right now. _She thought as she remained like a statue. Her heart was beating so fast that she felt as though it would rip out of her chest. At any moment, he could see her and there goes her spot in the LDB. She didn't know what else to do. She was sure that the guard would see her when he came back the same way and she couldn't do anything but stand there and look stupid. What made her even madder was the fact that the book was not even two yards in front of her and she couldn't get it. All that work for nothing.

As Rory ranted in her head with her eyes still tightly shut, she didn't notice Logan sneak close to the guard and put a rather large library book in front of his path. A minute later she heard a big thump and opened her eyes to see the guard on the floor looking very surprised.

"What the hell was that?" The first guard shouted to the others.

"My leg." The third groaned as he grabbed hold of his hurt tendon.

The two other guards ran up to the third. This gave Rory the break that she needed and she crawled as fast as she could over to the book and then back to Logan who was again by the stairs.

"Let's go." She whispered and the two quietly raced down the steps and out the library door.

Meanwhile, Finn had taught Louise, the guard lady, a drinking game. He said it was called "S_pell It"_. It was like a spelling bee, but you had to drink a shot if you got the question wrong. The two were sitting not very close to the entrance, with Louise's back to it and Finn positioned so he could watch for his two best friends. Apparently Finn and Louise were both great spellers because they had each only taken about two shots.

When the Library door opened, Finn saw the two with the book run to the car. He was about to join them when he remembered that they still had to return it without being seen.

"You're up." Louise chirped as she handed him a shot.

"You think I'm going to fail, luv? Do you have no confidence in me whatsoever?" Finn joked with her.

"No, but this word is a hard one. Ok, spell the word '_ambidextrous'_."

"Ok, ambidextrous." Finn said as he watched the two race back into the building.

"Told you it was a hard one." She laughed as she watched him think.

"Uh A-M-B-I-D-E-X-T-R-O-U-S, ambidextrous." Finn said, unsure of his answer.

"God Finn, You are really smart. You're right."

"And you had no faith in me." Finn smiled.

"Apparently you're an even better speller than I."

'No, I don't think so." He said winking at her.

"Well, my turn." She said as she waited for her word.

"Ok, uh……ooh here's a good one. Spell neighbor."

"Finn why neighbor?"

"Because. I never could spell that name when I was younger."

"You were seven."

"Yes, but how did you know that?"

"Because you already told me that earlier."

"OK, Fine. Spell 'hydrochlorothiazide'.

"Hydro-what?"

"Hydrochlorothiazide."

"Do you even know what that means?"

"Yes, and if you spell it then I might tell you."

"Fine. Umm H-Y-D-R-O-C-H-L-O-R-O-T-H-A-Z-I-D-E."

"Nope, you forgot an "i"."

"Well at least tell me what that is."

"Fine it's…" Finn started but then saw Rory and Logan come back out of the building and then motion for him to follow.

"You know what, its really late luv. I gotta go."

"But you didn't tell me…"

"I'll tell you next time. Ok, Bye." Finn said running over to catch up with his friends.

Rory and Logan were out of breath, leaning against the car laughing, when Finn caught up to them.

"What Happened? Tell me everything" Finn demanded.

As Rory and Logan started to tell Finn what had happened, Logan's memory was pulled back to that very stressful time that happened not too long ago.

_-Flashback-_

_We were already an hour late when we snuck into the state library. Rory looked nervous and so did I. Even though it was a simple enough task, there were so many risks involved. While I wasn't worried about myself, I stressed about my girlfriend. Could she pull this off? There was only one way to find out. _

_We snuck up to the top of the building, Rory telling me that it would be easier to get out that way. I could hear the beat of my heart throbbing in my ears. Our hands were clammy. We tried to be brave though. At least I did. I didn't want Rory to think I doubted her. I had to act like this would be a no brainier. When we finally found the right room, I told Rory that I would wait by the stairs. Even though I knew I was right in my decision, a part of me still wanted to go with her so that I could help her if I needed to. _

_I watched her and she looked like she had everything under control. I was about to relax when I saw the third guard strolling up to her. I thought that she had seen him but apparently she hadn't. She kept crawling closer and closer to him and I was sure the gig was up. Then I got a brilliant idea. I knew that we weren't supposed to help her in the challenges, but come on, she's my girlfriend. I had to protect her. I saw her frozen in one place, probably with fear, so I put the biggest book I could find in front of the guard. He, of course, fell over it and then Rory was able to finish her challenge no sweat. _

_When we got outside, we ran up to the car and I positioned her with the book. Then using my phone, I took her picture and we ran back to the library. I saw Finn talking with the guard lady so I new that getting back in would be no problem. Once inside again, we ran back up to the third floor. Then cautiously we looked around for the guards. The guard was still on the ground blubbering like a baby. I didn't think that I had seriously hurt the guy, but apparently I had. Rory snuck up and returned the book. Just as I was about to feel guilty about his leg, I heard the first guard, a big strong looking man, grumble to the guard._

"_It's just a little sprain you big baby. No wonder you still live at home. You thirty-five year old mama's boy." _

_I almost laughed out loud at the comment. Apparently Rory also found it amusing. I could see her eyes dancing with laughter and delight. I had a feeling she would be mocking him later. As long as her mocking wasn't aimed in my direction, it was fine by me. Then with smiles on our faces, we ran done the stairs and out the door. _

_-End of Flashback-_

"Logan? Are you ok there, Bloke?" Finn asked, waving his hands in front of a very spaced out Huntzberger.

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah great. Did Rory tell you about that Guard? What a baby." Logan said. She still didn't know that he had helped her.

"Thank the god of redheads and booze that that book was there." Finn replied.

"Yeah. Talk about good luck." Logan said, keeping the secret.

Suddenly Logan's cell phone rang and all three jumped.

"You really should get a song as you're ring tone, Logan." Rory told him.

"Huntzberger." Logan said answering his phone.

"Where's Rory?" the voice on the other line said shrilly.

"Uh, Paris?" Logan asked.

"Who else do you think it is? The President?" Paris snapped.

"Uh…" Logan responded moving the cell a little farther from his ear.

"Answer my question. Where is she? I know you know! Gilmore hasn't been home for three days and it's not like her. It's like YOU!" Paris yelled.

"It's for you." Logan whispered as he handed Rory the phone and rubbed his ear.

"What? What? I will NOT be ignored. Hello? Huntzberger? I swear if anything has happened to Rory, I will hunt you down…"

"Paris, I'm here and I'm fine. What's up?" Rory spoke calmly.

"Rory, God, Where are you? Why didn't you call me? That was really irresponsible of you."

"Sorry Paris. It was a kind of spare of the moment."

"I was worried sick. And you never answered you're phone."

"That's because I accidentally left it in Jess' car."

"JESS' CAR. Are you serious? Why were…."

"Uh look Paris, I have to go. I'll call you later, Bye." Rory said quickly ending the call.

"Paris is one scary woman. She's a shrew, I tell you." Logan groaned.

"This Paris, luv, is a Shrew? Oh tell me where I can meet her. I will tame her." Finn said standing tall.

"Oh God, me and my big mouth. Logan groaned as the three got in the car and left.

**A/N: Review…and I know this isn't about GG, but does anyone watch So You Think You Can Dance? If you do, I hope that you were as excited as I was when my favorite dancer Bengi won eek! Sad about Donyelle though. I really thought that she was good. Well enough with my rant…some of you don't even know what I'm talking about. Sorry about that for those who don't. Well Review..Ooh and whoever can tell me what Hydrochlorothiazid_e_ means gets a shiny yellow star in my book lol.**


	23. The Way to Con a Cat

**A/N Hey everyone! I just wanted to thank you all for reviewing and telling me what you think of this story. I also love that you guys tell me what you like/dislike so I get a sense of what direction my plot should head lol. I am so so grateful to you guys. AND SORRY SORRY SORRY for the delay.**

Thanks especially you guys who reviewed:

ProwlingKitKat  
Treenuh

Emeraldeyezcu

RoryLoganFan

raspberrysorbet34

BabBeTTeAteOATmeaL

just hidden  
mrmp

imasexyAussie

Ok…now down to business. It was very difficult to tell who would win from last chapter. A lot of you got it right. So, I decided to pick the first person who had the answer most like the dictionary haha.

**raspberrysorbet34** is the winner. Great job! A big yellow star in my book goes to you!

Chapter 23: The Way to Con a Cat

Rory, Stephanie, and Rosemary were sitting cross legged on the floor of Rory's room, playing scattagories. Currently Rory was winning, but Stephanie was not far behind. When Rory and the boys had gotten back to the mansion that evening, they were immediately brought in by Stephanie and Colin, and had done the showing of the challenge really quickly. After that, Stephanie dragged Rory and Rosemary up to Rory's room, while Colin did the same with Logan and Finn to Logan's room. But when they got there, neither of the troubled two, talked. So the girls ended up playing scattagories, and the guys watched T.V.

After about forty-five minutes of playing, Rory had had it with the stalling.

"This is enough!" She said, stopping the timer and closing Stephanie's cardboard book on her.

"Rory's right, Steph. Stop stalling. What's up with you and Colin?" Rosemary asked, looking at her blond haired friend.

"Yeah Stephanie, what happened while Logan, Finn and I were gone?"

"Nothing much, Ror." She said, while looking at her toes.

"Vanderbilt, how can we help you work this out if you wont even tell us what happened?" Rory asked, aggravated.

"It looked like Steph and Colin avoided each other; which is weird especially after they kissed each other in front of the whole LDB and all. Rosemary rambled.

'Thanks Rose." Steph said sarcastically.

"Sure. Anytime." She smirked.

"Steph, answer me honestly. Do you or do you not like Colin?"

"Yeah, but see Ror, it's not that simple."

"Why not? You either like him or you don't."

"Rory, I've known Colin all my life. The guys and I all met in preschool in Australia. I have a lot of history with him. I mean a lot. He's supposed to like a brother to me; nothing more, nothing less."

"Says who?" Rory challenged.

"Says the group. I don't know. And besides, what if Colin doesn't feel the same way about me? What of I'm just like a little sister to him?"

"Little Sister?" Rory asked. "Little sister…"

"…my ass." Finn said to Colin, who was having the same worry as Stephanie.

"There's no way in hell that Steph thinks of you as her big brother." Logan told Colin while stealing one of Finn's liquor bottles that he had lined up in a row.

"Hey!" Finn yelled.

"How do you know that?" Colin said disbelievingly.

"Col, seriously. The girl blushes whenever someone mentions your name. And I don't think someone does that with people she only thinks of as her brother." Finn reasoned, scowling at Logan who was now drinking his scotch.

I know." Colin said. "But I…"

"…get mixed signals from him." Stephanie complained. "I don't know whether he has feelings for me, or if he is just being gentlemanly."

"He doesn't do half of the stuff with us that he does to you. And plus, I know he does. I can see it in his eyes when he talks about you." Rory told her.

"Yeah Steph. And he wasn't complaining when you kissed him." Rosemary grinned.

"I meant to kiss him on the cheek!" She yelled defensively.

"But it's not like he pulled away." Rory reasoned.

"So?" Colin asked. "Maybe it shocked her so she just didn't move. Maybe…"

"Stop making excuses, Mate. Just do something already!"

"But I can't!" Stephanie panicked. "What would I do? What would I say?"

"Well you could always kiss him again." Rosemary laughed.

"Shut-up, Rose."

"Stephanie, a wise man once told me that you only live once." Rory smiled.

"Well you can tell him to…"

"…go hug a tree." Colin said dryly.

"I'm right. You are chicken." Logan grinned.

"I am not." Colin argued.

"Well then, I think a little wager is in order. Five hundred bucks say you can't get Stephanie to be your girlfriend by the end of the week." Logan challenged.

Hey Logan! That's my liquor money. Well, half of it anyway." Finn scowled.

"You're on!" Colin shouted before getting up and leaving the room.

Stephanie paced around the room looking troubled. Rosemary looked at Rory with a face that told her that they had to do something.

"I bet you couldn't even get up the nerve to ask him out." Rory challenged as Stephanie paced the floor.

"I could too if I wanted." She countered, frowning.

"Yeah right. Hey Steph, now that you've turned out to be a chicken, can I have you're little pink book?" Rosemary asked.

"I am not a chicken!" Stephanie argued.

"You are too! God, you can't even ask the guy out, let alone make-out with him." Rosemary told her as she rolled her eyes.

"I bet you fifty bucks, I could." Stephanie said, fully mad now.

"Well, well, well, someone just made a pretty little bet. But can she follow through?" Rory grinned.

"Get ready to pay up ladies, cause this girl doesn't lose." She said, confidently strutting out the door.

"Well, didn't this just get interesting." Logan, Finn, Rory, and Rosemary all said together.

**A/N I know that this is a really short chapter, but I will be updating soon. I was going to write more, but I thought that it sounded better left alone, so I did. REVIEW! And sorry for the long wait. **


	24. Coffee Anyone?

**A/N: I own nothing**

Chapter 24: Coffee Anyone?

Jess flipped through the channels, each one receiving a grunt and a sigh. What could he say, he was impatient. He had been waiting for a call from a certain brunette all of yesterday, and it still hadn't come. He was starting to get worried.

He stood up, stretching his arms, and sat down by the phone. He wasn't going to call her, no that would be way too desperate for his liking. So he just sat there, his head resting on his arm, waiting for the phone to ring.

_Now this isn't desperate at all_. He thought, rolling his eyes and letting out a frustrated groan. However, when the phone rang two minutes later, he perked up, answering it on the first ring.

"R…Hello?" he answered a little too eagerly.

"Uhh, Hi mate." Someone said on the other line.

"Who is this?" He questioned, slumping back into his chair.

"My name is Finnegan Rothschild. I'm sure you've heard of me."

"Rothschild? Aren't you that guy who they found running naked through a park? They had it in the paper."

"It was one time, and I was unbelievably drunk. But the thing is mate, I don't have to justify myself to you."

"And why have you called me?"

"Because, even though I find it bloody obvious, I'm here to warn you."

"Warn me against what? And how the hell did you get my number anyway?" Jess asked annoyed.

"Looked it up in the phone book. Anyway, I called to tell you to stay away from reporter girl."

"Who?"

"Rory, Rory Gilmore. You forgot her already? God, you are a jerk. Stay away from her, jerk."

"You called her reporter girl, and no I'm not a jerk. You don't even know me."

"It's a nickname."

"And I so knew that." Jess said sarcastically.

"Well, you don't seem very bright. But let me again remind you. Stay the hell away from her, or you'll be sorry. She has a boyfriend, a whole bunch of family, a lot of friends, not to mention one very hot Australian lover. She doesn't need you."

"You know what; I don't have to take this." Jess said, slamming his phone down, ending the call.

About ten minutes later, Rory's cell phone began to ring, and he answered it for her.

"Hey Jess." The caller whispered.

"Uh Rory, why are you whispering?"

"Because I'm sneaking past Finn." She continued as she got to the front door and reached for the knob.

"Oh." He said understandingly.

"Ok, I'm outside." Rory said, walking towards Frank and the limo. She had called him earlier and was happy he had gotten there and she didn't have to wait, risking being seen.

"Good. So, where are we going?"

"Remember that diner place that we went to after the Yale game? There is a Coffee shop a couple blocks away. It's called Jordan's Brew, I believe. It has that cute little coffee mug shaped window in the front."

"And you saw and remembered all of this while speeding seventy miles an hour to get you home for some pillow fight?" He smiled. He grabbed a black shirt from his dresser and put it over his head.

"When it comes to coffee, I have an excellent eye and an even better memory. Here. I'll give you directions." She smiled, getting into her car.

……………R……………………O……………………R………………………Y………………

"So Rose, about before, you know I was just kidding." Stephanie said, walking into the redhead's bedroom.

"What time is it?" She groaned, turning over in bed.

"Uh, nine-thirty, why?"

"Nine-thirty? God, come back in a couple hours, Steph. Go have sex with your boyfriend." She groaned, putting her pillow over her face.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Then it should be easy for you to win that bet." She grinned against her pillow.

"Uhh, but…"

"Once a bet is placed, you can't take it back. It's the rules."

"But Rose…"

"No buts. Now leave." She ordered, pointing towards the door.

"Fine." Stephanie pouted, stomping out the door.

……………R……………………O……………………R………………………Y………………

"So, what's up with that loser you call a friend?" Jess asked, sitting across from Rory at the coffee shop. He had her phone, but was hoping that he wouldn't have to give it back until much later.

"Who?"

"Finnegan Rothschild."

"Oh Finn? He's really sweet, but just a little bit over protective."

"He's an idiot, that's what he is."

"Two coffees." The waitress said, setting them in front of the two.

"Thanks." Rory smiled, but Jess didn't seem to notice the girl.

"He's just worried for me, that's all. He knows you're my ex, and he just wants to make sure nothing happens to me." Rory said after the girl left.

"And since when did you meet a Rothschild? You know they're the worst kind of money. They're old money. They're snooty and are not in the same circle as you and I. You really shouldn't be hanging out with them."

"Why not? I am a Gilmore." Rory said a little irritated.

"But you weren't raised that way."

"I know but…"

"Look, I can see that I've upset you. We set up this coffee date to have fun, not to yell at each other."

"Yeah, you're right." Rory said, his mention of the word "date" making her slightly uncomfortable.

"So did you watch House m.d. last night?" Jess asked, recalling about one of the shows they both watch.

"No, what happened?" She asked with big eyes.

……………R……………………O……………………R………………………Y………………

Colin walked down the hall, starting to regret the bet that he had made. Did he seriously think that he could get up the nerve to ask her to be his girlfriend? He couldn't even kiss her without it being an accident. All of a sudden he saw Stephanie walk out of Rosemary's room with a scowl on her face.

"What's wrong, Steph? He asked walking up to her with a grin plastered on.

"Huh? Oh hey, Colin. Uh, nothing. Rose just is asleep. That's all." Stephanie said vaguely.

"Ah. Yeah, so is Logan. I wanted to hang out with him cause I couldn't sleep." Colin told her.

"Me neither."

"So…" He smiled, looking into her sparkling brown eyes.

"So…" She returned, looking coyly at the ground.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah a little, why?"

"Well, I was going to go to this quaint little restaurant for breakfast and I would love if you would accompany me." He told her, his nerves building up.

"Oh yeah? Sure, Breakfast would be nice." She smiled, her heart thumping a little harder.

"Really? Ok great. Let's go." He said, offering her his arm.

She smiled and felt a blush creep its way to her cheeks. She was really starting to fall for him, and she feared that she'd never be able to stand up again.

……………R……………………O……………………R………………………Y………………

"And then they are just about to do the surgery, but House bursts into the room and calls it off."

"Oh my God, no way!" Rory gasped.

"And you know what the most surprising part of it was?" Jess smiled moving closer and lowering his voice.

"What?"

"Well…"

"Come on Jess, don't leave me in suspense."

"I don't know if I should tell you." He teased, his face still very close to hers.

"Uh Jess, PLEASE!" She wined.

"Well, it might ruin the episode for you."

"I don't care."

"Ok, but come closer, I don't want anyone who watches House regularly to have it ruined for them."

"Oh Jess, it's highly unlikely that…"

"Fine, I guess I won't tell you."

"Fine, Fine." She sighed, moving her body closer to his.

"Ready?" He whispered.

"Yes!" She grinned back, eager for the information..

"He really has a thing for Cameron." He murmured, before leaning in to kiss her.

**A/N: Don't hurt me –winces- review instead!**


	25. Drinking Down the Answer

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, but I wanted to make it good….better ridiculously late then never…right?**

Chapter 25: Drinking Down the Answer

Colin and Stephanie drove to the little building in silence. It was a beautiful sunny day and Stephanie looked out the window to see the angelic clouds drifting and slowly changing. The wind whipped through her golden locks but she did nothing to stop it. Usually she would have minded, since it messed up her hair, but today it felt so good that she didn't want it to stop. Colin glanced over at his best friend turned crush and couldn't help but smile. She looked so innocent and beautiful with her hair tangled from the breeze and her cheeks pink from the cold wind. He found himself falling more and more for this stunning girl as the days past. He couldn't help it. And the strangeness of that was he didn't trust people. After the divorce of his parents, he didn't trust them again. Of course there was Logan, Finn, and Rory; but there was just something about Stephanie that made him feel that he could tell her anything. And that was rare for him.

"We're here." Colin said happily as he parked in front of the shop. He opened the door for Stephanie and gave her his arm to help her out.

"Jordan's Brew. Huh, that's an interesting name." Stephanie commented, reading the sign.

"Yeah, I saw it a couple days ago. It looked cool, so I thought I would check it out."

They walked inside and looked around. It was very warm and friendly looking, almost reminding them of a diner and a tea shop combined. When the two came up to the front, the girl sat them down in the corner by the window. Stephanie could feel her heart thumping so fast but she didn't know why she was feeling that way. Come on, it was only Colin. She had known him for what seemed like forever. But yet for the past couple years; she had felt feelings for him other than sisterly affection. And the stronger the feelings got, the more confused and scarred she felt to be around him.

"So…" Colin started, looking over at the blond next to him.

"So…"

"The weather has been pretty cold lately."

"Yeah, which sucks cuz we don't have a heater for the outdoor pool at the mansion. It's so old that they never put one in" Stephanie agreed.

"Well, maybe we can use the indoor pool."

"Oh, I forgot about that one."

"Yep."

Then came the awkward pause. More like an awkward stand still. There was the occasional smile, and clearing of the throat, but no conversation could be made. Stephanie started to play with her fingers while Colin checked his phone every once and a while. They both felt like they were in an almost limbo type area. They were more than just friends, but definitely not dating.

"Hey Steph, would you excuse me for a sec?" Colin asked, getting up from his chair.

"Sure. Take your time." She smiled, looking up at him.

"Be right back."

"Kay."

Colin walked in the direction of the bathroom and Stephanie rested her head on her hand. She looked around at the other couples, wondering what they were talking about. Her eyes soon fell upon a familiar brunette and a man talking very familiarly. She saw the brunette move closer to the guy and the guy start to laugh. _Isn't that Rory?" _She thought to herself. Curiosity took over, and she continued to watch the two. The girl looked frustrated at the guy, but the guy didn't seem fazed by it. _It IS Rory. S_he confirmed. After that, the guy leaned over so he was just inches away from the girls face and then all of a sudden, kissed her on the lips.

"What the hell?" a voice said. Stephanie looked up to see Colin staring in the same direction as she was, fuming.

………………………….R………………..o………………r………..………..y………………………………..

"Jess!" Rory hissed, pushing her ex away from her.

"Rory…" Jess started.

"What the hell was that? I have a boyfriend."

"Look…"

"…which I happen to be in love with, by the way."

"I'm sorry, Rory. I didn't mean to, I mean I shouldn't have done that."

"Why did you?" She asked, sounding immensely irritated.

"I don't know, I guess I'm not over you." He sighed, looking down at the table.

"Jess…"

"I shouldn't have let my emotions get the better of me. I'm sorry, Ror. It won't happen again."

"Jess, I'm not sure I can, I mean, I don't know if I can take that for an answer." Rory said, somewhat lost for words. "I think we shouldn't see each other anymore."

"What? Oh come on Rory, cant we just forget this whole thing?"

"I don't know. I…I…I need to think about it." Rory said, getting up from the table.

"At least let me drive you home."

"That's ok Jess; I think I rather take a cab. I'll talk to you….later." Rory said, getting her purse and starting to leave.

"Rory." Jess called and Rory turned." You forgot your phone."

"Thanks." She said taking the phone and giving him a courtesy smile before exiting.

………………………….R………………..o………………r…………..…..y………………………………..

I can't believe that Girl sometimes." Colin yelled, storming to his car.

"Colin, maybe its not what it looks like. I mean we didn't even get to stay and hear Rory's side of the story." Stephanie pointed out. When she caught up to him, she leaned against the black SUV. Meanwhile, Colin started to pace back and forth the semi empty parking lot.

"When they kissed, that was enough for me. I don't want to see that trash kissing my best friend's girlfriend.

"Rory's your best friend too, you know."

"I know, but Logan. It's not fair to him."

"Yeah, your right. Why is Rory hanging around that guy anyway?" Stephanie asked, glancing back at the coffee house.

I have no freaking clue. But I know one thing. She won't be any more."

"You not going to tell Logan, are you?"

Colin stopped his pacing, and looked over at is child hood friend. "No, it's really none of my business. But I think Rory should."

"Yeah me too."

………………………….R………………..o………………r……….………..y………………………………..

Frank arrived and parked next to an anxious Rory. When she saw him, she ran up to the car and he helped her in. She was so frazzled and confused. She really didn't know what to do.

"Thanks for picking me up on such short notice, Frank. You're awesome." Rory told the chaffier as he started up the limousine.

She lay down on the couch and buried her head in the pillow. It smelled like Logan. Her heart dropped as she thought about Logan finding out. She was so mad at Jess she thought that she was going to scream. Why did he have to kiss her? Now everything was more difficult. Why couldn't he just go kiss a fruit or something? Damn that boy. Because of him she felt that she was cheating on Logan. Poor Logan. He didn't do anything. But if she told Logan, she would never get to talk to Jess again, and she liked hanging out with him. She felt like the downright worst person the entire world. Absolutely rotten.

When Frank dropped her back at the mansion, Colin and Stephanie were already almost at the door. Rory quickly said goodbye to the chaffier and ran to the house to meet up with her friends.

"Hey Guys." Rory greeted, looking at Stephanie and Colin.

"Well, you're very Chipper today. Did something happen?" Colin said a little callously.

"What are you taking about, Col?" Rory asked, confused.

"Ror, we know about you and Jess." Stephanie said quietly.

"What exactly do you guys know?" Rory questioned with a hint of horror on her face.

"That you two were freaking making out in the middle of the coffee shop!" Colin yelled.

"Colin, shh!" Stephanie whispered.

"Look, it's not what you think. Like at all."

"Oh really? Then please tell us. What the hell was that?"

"Jess tried to kiss me. Apparently he still has feelings for me. But I pushed him away as soon as he did."

"I didn't see that. All I saw were you two locking lips."

"Colin, you left in such a rush that you probably didn't see that. I believe Rory. God Colin, she just told Logan that she loved him for goodness sakes." Stephanie told him.

"Thanks Steph." Rory murmured, giving her friend a weak smile.

"Even if all that's true, what are you going to do? Are you going to tell Logan?"

"Um I don't really know." Rory said biting her lip.

"Oh Come on, Rory!"

"God Colin, Stop being such an ass!"

"He's my best friend. He deserves to know!"

"What about me? I'm your best friend too!"

"Sometimes I really don't think so."

Rory looked up at him with tears in her eyes and ran towards the house.

"Shit. I didn't mean to say that." Colin sighed, running a hand through his hair.

I'm gunna go find her. You stay here and try to calm down. You can't fight Logan's battles for him. This is between Rory and him. You've seriously got to learn to stay out of it." Stephanie said, kissing him on the cheek and then going after Rory.

Rory ran into the house in tears. She slammed the door and walked over to the stairs. After that, she sat down and immediately started to cry. She sobbed and sobbed, tears raining down her cheeks wetting her shirt. She didn't know why she was so upset over what Colin had said, but it really got to her. She knew that her crying didn't all have to do with him yelling at her; it had to do with Jess also. But what really got to her was that she didn't have a plan. Rory Gilmore was all about plans. She made lists everyday and hated to do things spontaneously. She was all about order. And the fact that she had no idea what to do frightened her.

"Rory?" Stephanie called as she came through the front door. "God Rory, I'm so sorry. Colin didn't mean it."

She looked up at Stephanie, her tear stained face exposed. "I don't know what to do." She choked, drops still rolling down her features.

"Oh Ror." Stephanie whispered, walking over to her and giving her a hug. "Don't cry Hon, we'll figure this out."

"I hope so."

"You know what you need?" Stephanie asked, looking straight into her cerulean eyes. "You need a drink."

Rory looked over to her and the started laughing. "God, I don't want to sound like Finn, but that sounds bloody wonderful right now."

"That impersonation wasn't half bad." She laughed.

"Thanks."

"But how about you go freshen up, and then you can go out for drinks."

"By myself.? That's pretty pathetic."

"No of course not. Go get ready, meet me in the ballroom and we'll go."

"Thanks Steph. You're a good friend." Rory smiled walking up the stairs towards her room.

………………………….R………………..o………………r……………..y………………………………..

At about four thirty in the afternoon, Rory was walking down the wooden stairs ready to get drunk. She still felt awful, but she was trying not to think about it. She had even decided to get really dressed up, since she was feeling terrible. She was wearing a little black dress, pearls, and big sunglasses. She felt like the modern version of Audrey Hepburn. Sure her dress was a little shorter then she usually wears, but she felt like not being herself for a night.

When she got down the stairs, she walked over to the ever so familiar ballroom, her heals clip clopping with every step. After she entered, she realized that she shouldn't have. The LDB was again standing in a big group apparently waiting for her arrival.

"Oh Steph." She sighed as she came up closer to the long white table. The four descendants were like before, waiting for her to take her rightful place.

"Rory Gilmore." Finn chirped and the room got silent.

"Present and accounted for." She groaned. This was possibly the worst timing imaginable for the stressed out Gilmore. She really didn't feel like taking on another challenge when she hadn't figured out the Jess one first.

"Rory luv, your next challenge awaits you." Finn called out, grinning madly. "It is FINALLY the Rothschild challenge and it starts in about one minute. Here you go."

Finn handed her the white envelope and went back to the table.

"Thanks Finn." Rory smiled, opening the letter.

Rory:

Go to the Down Under Pub

(Finn knows the directions)

- Order the founder, Martin Rothschild's, favorite drink.

- Finish the drink and you will find a clue to your test.

Good Luck,

The LDB

"You know what; I think I'm starting to like this task after all." Rory laughed, looking over at Stephanie. For a split second though, her eyes met with Logan's and her stomach did a flip flop. All he needed to do was smile and it made her feel all mushy inside.

"Me too, luv. Me too." Finn agreed, grabbing Rory's hand and leading her out of the ballroom.

"Oh, Bye everyone." Rory said looking over at her boyfriend before Finn closed the door.

Finn led her out side and to his Black SUV. He helped her in before going to his side and starting up the car. He then got on to the road in the direction of one of his favorite pubs.

"So isn't it kinda early to go for drinks? It is only four forty-five." Rory asked, looking at the aussie.

"It's never too early to go for drinks, luv. But I have a feeling that isn't what you want me to tell you. We're going this early because your task is a little harder than you may think."

"Really? How so?"

"Well, for starters do you even know what Martin Rothschild's favorite drink is?"

"Um…now that you mention it, no."

"And how do you plan on finding out? It's not like there's a book somewhere telling you what it is and you're sure as hell not going to try every single drink they can make."

"It does sound rather difficult, now that I think about it."

"I thought so, that's why I wanted to go early. Well, and also to beat the lines."

"How thoughtful of you, Finn." Rory laughed.

"I know, but hey that's me. I am not just bloody adorable, but thoughtful as hell." Finn smirked.

"I'm glad you think so well of yourself."

"So am I, reporter girl, so am I."

Rory looked down at her fingers. The image of Jess trying to kiss her came flooding back. She was so angry and guilty at the same time. She knew that she had nothing to feel guilty about, but she still felt bad. The thing was she really didn't want to tell Logan. What would he do to Jess? And why did she care?

"Hey luv, are you ok?"

"Oh yeah, Finn. I'm fine." Rory lied. She didn't feel like telling her biggest protector that she had seen her ex behind his back. And she sure as heck didn't want to go into what Jess had done

"Well, you don't look fine. You look awful."

"Thanks a lot, friend."

"You know what I mean. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No. There's nothing to talk about."

"Well when there is, you know where to find me."

"At a bar getting ridiculously drunk?"

"Probably."

"Gotcha."

Finn pulled up to the Bar and the two got out. He led her inside and they sat down at the first available stools they found.

"Ok. So do I get like any help?"

"Uh… no I don't think so." Finn laughed.

"Fine." She pouted.

"Hi there. What can I get for you two?" A red headed female bartender asked, walking up to Finn and Rory.

"Your number." Finn replied, looking at the girl suggestively.

"Down Boy." Rory laughed. "Actually were not quite ready, but we'll make sure to get you when we are."

"Sure. Take your time." The girl smiled, walking away.

"Mean Rory. Ruin all my fun." Finn sulked.

Well, you won't help me pick a drink so…"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Speaking of drinks, it must have been an older drink, right?"

"What?" Finn asked absentmindedly.

"Your relative's drink."

"Oh right. Him, Yeah, it was."

"Finn, stop staring at the red head and focus." Rory sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Focusing. Right." Finn replied, looking back at Rory.

"So, how about a screw driver?"

"Try it, and see."

"Ok, this is pretty easy." Rory smiled as she flagged down the red head and ordered the drink. The girl brought it out to her and she drank it in four gulps.

"Wow, Reporter girl. Tough day?"

"You wouldn't believe it. So, where to next?"

"What are you talking about? That isn't the right drink."

"It isn't?"

"No. Do you see any writing on the bottom of the glass?"

Rory peered inside, and saw nothing but a couple ice cubes.

"I guess it isn't."

"Well, choose another drink then."

"Shoot. Uh, ok."

Rory choose drink after drink, without much luck. After about an hour and a half, she finally ordered a scotch on the rocks. After draining the glass, she spied some writing at the bottom of it. It said:

You must drive back to the mansion at 70 miles per hour.

"I win yay!" Rory giggled, completely drunk by now. "Do I get anything, like a shiny nickel, or a pen? Ooh ooh a pen with a little bell at the end. Ha."

"Oh luv, you are completely smashed."

"I'm not broken." She slurred, hiccupping.

"Of course not, Reporter girl. By the way, and I know this is quite random, but where were you this morning? I couldn't find you anywhere."

"Oh haha, I snuck by you to go see Jess. I got you soo good. You didn't even see me. I was like a butterfly. An invisible butterfly or a goat."

"You did what? Why'd you go see that _loser_?"

"Because, he had my phone. I had to get it back. Poor phone. It was probably cold."

"So, what happened?"

"Well, we went to a coffee house and talked and stuff. He's pretty boring. Colin was there, but I didn't see him. Stephanie was too. I got a mocha without whipped cream. It really bothers me, whipped cream. I like it, but whenever I drink it, it gets on my nose. Then I look like a weirdo. So yeah, no whipped cream for me. And oh yeah, Jess tried to kiss me. Hey do you think I could get another one of these?" Rory asked, holding up her empty scotch glass.

"The bloody bastard tried to kiss you?"

"Yeppers peppers. But I pushed him off and got like really mad. I even stormed out. Oh look, I found a penny." Rory cheered, picking the coin off the ground.

"Ror, answer me seriously. Do you like this cretin?"

"Who? You mean Jess? Heck no. He has a large nose" Rory giggled.

"Rory. Seriously. God, why the hell am I trying to have a serious conversation with a drunken girl?"

"Hey! I am not drunk! Whoa." Rory said falling off her chair.

"Of course not. Cuz you normally fall of chairs." Finn responded, raising an eye brow.

"Stupid chair. It wasn't supposed to move." Rory scowled, crossing her arms.

"Well, it did look antsy."

"You know, you're not very funny. You're like Jess. He isn't funny either. He is stupid in fact. A stupid idiot that is really really stupid."

"Ah. Speaking of the devil, you never told me what happened. Why did he try to kiss you?"

"Well everything was like good and stuff and then he said Cameron liked House and then he tried to kiss me and I got mad and then he tried to tell me to forget it happened. The gall!"

"He is stupid."

"And now I feel terrible. I am so mad. I feel I could scream. I mean seriously. Do I look like the kind of person to go around cheating on my boyfriends? Do I?"

"No!"

"I mean I don't dress sleazy, I don't flirt with him, and I don't lead him on. I don't know why he would think I would want him to kiss me. God, im not a peacock!"

"Uh, a peacock, luv?"

"Well maybe I just give off some sort of air about me. A sleazy air. Well, if I do, then I might as well fit the part. Come on." Rory said pulling a confused Finn off his chair and dragging him out the door.

She took him across the street to a lingerie store called Intimate Skin and brought him inside. When inside, she marched up to the front and rang the bell. A Mexican man, around the age of forty-five appeared and as soon as he spied Rory, strolled up to her.

"Hey, Chica. How can I help ju?" He asked his strong Spanish accent evident.

"Hi, Pedro." She greeted, reading his name tag." I need an outfit that screams slut."

"Rory, maybe we should go." Finn whispered to his drunken friend. Although he was having a lot of fun, and loved seeing Rory so intoxicated, he wasn't quite sure he should really let her take it this far.

"Oh Finn. It's fine." She laughed swatting away his hand.

"Hey, is he the boyfriend?" Pedro asked.

"Nope…so about the outfit."

"Ju know, I think I can find something for ju. What do you think about hot pink spondex?" He asked, showing a mannequin wearing the underwear.

"Hum maybe. But what about lace? Or sequins? That's really sleazy."

"I'll see what I can do." Pedro said walking in the back in search of the sleaziest outfit.

"I'm excited."

"You know what Rory, I think I like the drunk you." Finn said with a laugh.

"Thank you." She giggled, awaiting Pedro's return.

………………………….R………………..o………………r……………..y………………………………..

When Pedro was visible again, he carried out with him 2 outfits. One was white lace consisting of a corset, garter belt and a tiny skirt, and the other one looked like an outfit tinkerbell would wear, except a lot shorter.

These ones are nice, but my favorite is still the spondex. With the yellow stars on the buttocks, dat's Sexy." Pedro said, still eyeing Rory.

"Really?" Rory asked, walking over to the mannequin.

Finn looked down to try and stop from laughing. Of all the places to be with Rory, this was the least expected. He couldn't wait tease her about it when she remembered this tomorrow.

"Juess, most definitely." He replied, handing her the outfit on the rack.

"Well, you are an expert in your field."

"Uh, thanks." Pedro said a little confused.

"So how much is it?" Rory asked looking at the butt shorts to see that the golden stars were made of see-through yellow plastic.

"Normally it's 86.95, but if you let me take you out, it's free of charge baby." He said leaning on the front desk and licking his lip.

"Uh no thanks, I think we'll just pay the money." Finn interrupted, handing Pedro a hundred dollar bill, grabbing Rory's wrist and making towards the exit.

"Wait, you forgot your change." Pedro called out.

"Keep it, for your excellent service." Finn smirked, dragging Rory out of the shop.

When Finn got back to the car, he helped Rory into the driver's seat and then went around to his own.

"Hey Finn, what's the meaning of making me leave? I didn't even get a chance to try it on." Rory slurred, when he shut his door.

"As much as I would have loved to see that hun, and really I would, I don't think I want Antonio to."

"You mean Pedro? He was really nice."

"Yes luv, a little too nice."

Rory was just about to respond when she noticed that Finn had placed her in the driver's seat.

"Hey Finn, you put me in the wrong seat. And when are we doing that test, anyway?"

"No I didn't, Ror. We're doing the test now. Don't you remember it? You have to drive back to the mansion at seventy miles per hour."

"Oh yeah. And their surface streets, I'm guessing."

"I knew there was a reason why we call you reporter girl."

"Cute…So, let's go then."

"Are you sure? We can stay parked for a little longer if you want."

"No, it's ok. I really should do the test. And plus. I've never gone seventy on surface streets before. It sounds dangerous and electrifying." Rory smiled grasping on to the wheel, imaging herself as a street racer.

"We really should get you drunk more often, luv." Finn grinned.

Rory backed out and then went speeding down the street. They were having and absolute blast until Rory spotted flashing lights and heard the blare of a siren behind her.

"Uh oh. It's the cops. This is really bad." Rory whispered, starting to worry which she was so good at doing.

"Oh contraire." Finn smiled, leaning his seat back. "Rory darling, welcome to your test."

**A/N: Let me list some of my favorite bands…..Review Day, Snoop Review-Review, Review Duff, Reviewe, Plain white Review's, Review Spears. Justin Timbereview. And the oh so wonderful Elvis Presreview. (Well maybe they aren't my favorite) Get the hint? REVIEW…please? With sugar on top: D thanks ever so much… And can anyone name all of the singers/bands that I so cold-heartedly distorted? **


	26. But Officer, I'm Straight!

**A/N: I finally have an update…it only took what five months. Since its summer now, I'll be able to write more frequently. Enjoy! And thanks again for all the reviews I have received for this story! You don't know how much they mean to me!**

Chapter 26: But Officer, I'm Straight!

Rory backed out and then went speeding down the street. They were having and absolute blast until Rory spotted flashing lights and heard the blare of a siren behind her.

"Uh oh. It's the cops. This is really bad." Rory whispered, starting to worry which she was so good at doing.

"Oh contraire." Finn smiled, leaning his seat back. "Rory darling, welcome to your test."

Rory sobered up quickly, turning to Finn with a frown on her face.

"What the heck, Finn? God, I should never have been driving drunk. This is all your fault. Thanks a lot." Rory pulled over and turned off then engine.

"Well, it's not like I drive drunk, Luv." Finn smirked, leaning his chair back.

"What? Than why did I…"

"Like I said, welcome to your test."

"What you talk'n bout, Willis?"

"Think about it. I'm sure you'll get it right. And besides, I don't know why you're blaming me for all of this. I did tell you to be cautious in making your decision. It's not my fault you were having a bad day and decided to become an alcoholic."

"Hah Hah Hah." Rory scowled. She glanced at her side view mirror and saw two legs briskly walking towards her. Rory hardened, her face turning deathly pale.

"Luv? Are you ok? It's only a copper, hon." Finn asked, getting worried. Maybe this was too much for her.

"Yeah, I'm f-f-fine." She stuttered, taking in a deep breath.

"License and Registration." The cop said, as she approached the car window.

"Oh ok." Rory replied, getting out her license as Finn got the registration from the glove compartment. "Here you go, miss."

The cop took it from her, but continued to look at Rory instead of looking at the papers.

"You know, im sure many people have told you this but, you really are an attractive woman."

Oh Thank you."

Do you model?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"No, that's not my kind of thing." Rory smiled

"Well you should. I bet you'd look great in skin tight pants. I'd certainly come see your shows."

Rory bit her lip. If she didn't know any better, she could have sworn that the cop was hitting on her. But she was a woman. Oh my God. She couldn't be, could she? This was the challenge, it had to be. She had to get out of the ticket. But this wasn't fair. She didn't know how to flirt with women. And besides, the LDB couldn't possibly have known which cops were on duty which nights, could they?

"Hello? Are you ok? The cop asked as Rory stared off in her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh sorry. I was just so um captivated by you're uh eyes." She said freaking out mentally. What the heck was she doing? Better yet, why was she doing it?

"Oh thank you. Many women say they remind them of the night sky." The 27 year old cop said, looking at them in the side view mirror.

Rory stared into the woman's dull blue eyes. All she saw was a terrible blizzard. "I can totally see why."

"I'm Laverne, by the way." The woman extended her right hand to the frightened driver.

"Rory." She smiled, shaking it. Underneath she was a mess. Rory had never flirted with another girl before. Heck, a girl had never flirted with her. Well, it couldn't be that hard, right? It's probably just like flirting with a man. Or maybe she needed to pretend to be the man. Wait. She had to pretend to be Logan. Just act like how Logan would handle this situation. Perfect.

"Laverne is such a pretty name, but it doesn't give justice to a gorgeous woman like yourself." Rory said trying to spread the charm thickly. She had to admit though, she was totally lying. The woman was a toad.

"Oh well thank you. "She laughed and slightly bit her lip.

"Anything for you." Rory winked, mentally channeling Logan.

"I bet you say that to all the girls." Laverne smiled, playfully hitting Rory's shoulder.

"Maybe. But I was fibbing with them."_ Rory made a mental note to burn her shirt when she got home._

"Is that so?" she smiled

You must get hit on all the time. Probably gets pretty annoying at parties." _It's working!_

"I deal with it. If it's a guy, I just tell him I'm a cop and they run like cattle."

"Very good approach." Rory laughed inwardly at the thought of the guys running, their antlers knocking over the people in their way.

Laverne giggled. "So what do you like to do when your not flattering girls?"

"Ha ha. Well, I make it a personal goal to get pulled over by even prettier ones." Rory smirked. She felt like she really_ was_ Logan.

"Well, what are you doing now?" Laverne twirled her red curls.

"I don't know? What am I doing?" Rory said playfully. She had a feeling that Laverne was going to let her leave now. Yes! Score one for Gilmore girls everywhere! Step aside Huntzberger, there's a new flirt in town and her name is Rory Gilmore. If her mom could see her now. Well, on second thought, never mind.

"This." Laverne growled and pushed her lips onto Rory's. Finn, who had been quietly enjoying the two girls' conversation, widened his eyes. His mouth hung open as he watched the kiss, which lasted all of ten seconds, in utter amazement and fascination.

"My God, someone up there loves me!" Finn whispered crossing his hands and silently thanking the universe.

Laverne pulled away smiling, her eyes still closed. Rory, with her eyes bulged out and a terrified look on her face quickly changed it to a more neutral expression. Laverne opened her eyes slowly and met Rory's mock neutral ones.

"You know what? I don't even remember why I pulled you over. It's probably because I saw how beautiful you are and I couldn't help myself. Why don't you go home. And here…" Laverne took Rory's hand and wrote her number. "Call me sometime."

She sauntered back to her car and drove off, winking at Rory as she passed her. As soon as the cop left, Rory's neutral confident face vanished.

"OH MY GOD." Rory freaked out wiping her mouth with her arm.

"I know. That was hot, Luv." Finn growled.

"I can't believe a woman kissed me. Eww. And she licked my mouth. God, I think I'm going to puke." Rory freaked, making gagging noises.

"And Luv, to think I thought you didn't have it in you." Finn smiled gleefully.

Rory paused and looked at the overjoyed Aussie. She narrowed her eyes and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Oh, are you going to kiss me too? Remember that despite my hot appearance, I'm a gentle lover. Oh I have a better idea. Why don't we just call Laverne up and we can have a threesome." Finn joked, clapping his hands.

"I swear Finnegan; if you tell anyone about this I will cut your balls off and sell them on ebay." Rory said and then threw him back into his seat.

"No need to be snippy about it. Can't a guy have his fun?" Finn muttered, straightening out his shirt.

"No. And can I have some Listerine strips? I think she put her tongue in my mouth."

"Why do you tease me?" Finn groaned, taking the strips out of his pocket as Rory turned the car on and started to drive back to the mansion.

**A/N REVIEW!!**


End file.
